A Broken Curse
by grathialiana
Summary: Set after the Great Ninja War. A sweet love story of Sasuke and Sakura. What happens when Sakura meets the love of her life after a decade of separation? Will sparks fly? Will she beg him again not to leave her? Yey! My story's almost done. Will Sakura nd Sasuke finally have the happy ending they desrve? I do not own Naruto.
1. Acceptance

A/N:

Before you decide you hate me and my fanfic, please read my little disclaimer. He he he…

Okay, so the character I really unlike the most, short of, really-as in really despising, is Sasuke. He has fallen hard, hit rock bottom and acts so childish it's really annoying, with him being super strong and all. But, since this is my fanfic I want to redeem his character. I want to give him a second chance. The thing is, like most girls he used to be my favorite guy in the story, y'know the cool dark mysterious one. But then he became so evil all my fantasies about him got seriously crushed!

Now, the only girl I can think of that I can pair him with, who is equally annoying is Sakura. Sorry guys, but this couple reaaaaaaaaaally annoys me to such an extent it's not funny anymore. She had been so weak, whiny; always pining for Sasuke, always chasing after him as if there was no other guy in the world. They both suck if you ask me.

But then I love the story of Naruto. If it were mine, I won't have Sasuke falling so hard like that. And I'll have given Sakura more finesse and tact. Alas the story is not mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

So the best that I can do is give a little tweak to the parts I want changed to work for me. I want to like the two of them. I feel that I have to make them lovable too, well at least even just in the world of fanfiction. They have the biggest as in the BIGGEST potential to be the most kickass couple in all of ANIME/MANGA universe.

I hope there are Sasuke/Sakura fans out there. I'm going to give my damned best to give them a believable love story. Hope y'all like it…

Acceptance

There was a saying.

How do you deal with the things you cannot change? You have to accept them.

You have to accept the fact that the world revolves around the sun which creates night and day, summer and winter, hot and cold. Trying not to believe that fact will not stop the Earth from moving, nor have the fires of the sun to flicker dead.

That was what Uchiha Itachi was trying to have Sasuke understand. During the last minutes of his life before he had his crows eat away his life force so he could end Kabuto's Edo Tensei, he looked at Sasuke straight in the eye and said, "Accept. That is all you have now. You must move forward."

A feral growl tore from the younger boy's throat. "Never! I will never accept the annihilation of our clan!"

Itachi's gaze was cool, unaffected by his younger brother's burst of rage. "It has been prophesied. When the Sage of Six Paths, our ancestor chose the younger brother, he knew it was the right decision. Don't you understand, Sasuke? The Uchiha carries the Curse of Hatred so deep that if we lead the world, there will only be fighting, endless fighting. It will never stop until the Earth itself burns down to dust."

"But why?" roared Sasuke. "Why does this have to happen to our clan? Why can't we have been simple children whose parents are alive! I will trade all my jutsus for a normal life!"

Itachi tilted his head. "Again, little one. You must accept the things you cannot change. I killed the clan not because of my blind loyalty to Danzo. It was the right thing to do. I loved our parents and our other families, yes, but to start another war with Konoha would kill every member of our clan anyway. And other different clans, innocent people. Repeatedly the name Uchiha will be written in history books as the endless perpetrators of war. I had to end it."

Sasuke was trembling, either in rage or unimaginable pain, he could not quite fathom. All he knew that it hurt too much to hear Itachi pointing out the truth, the truth which made him thirst for revenge all these years, only to slam back in his face in the form of necessity. Bloody necessity.

He gripped his sword and bowed down. "H-how? How will I accept it? How? For our clan to be slain in the name of prophesy! HOW?"

"Give up your life,then."

Sasuke was startled he stared at Itachi.

"What?"

"You are the last known standing Uchiha in the world, Sasuke. Madara has already been defeated by the Nine-Tails. I am sealing my soul so that I will not be manipulated by another Edo Tensei user in the future. You have a choice. Give up your life, or move forward, and work with the ones who desire peace to rule."

"You are a worthless coward, Itachi!" Sasuke stepped forward and hurled a fist to his brother's face. Itachi swayed on his feet but did not appear too ruffled. The punch was a strong one yet in minutes his body would crumble to dust anyway, he did not feel necessary to inspect the bruise.

Sasuke was seething. "If you were such a perfect Uchiha, then you should have killed me, too and be the one left standing to work for your so-called peace. You destroyed my mind, making me hate you with my entire being only to find out that you did it because you believed it was necessary to wipe out our clan for the sake of other people."

"For the sake of the world, Sasuke."

"But there is still fighting!"Sasuke spat.

"Alas, it had been another Uchiha responsible for it. And he is now dead."

"You never answered my question, Itachi," Sasuke said, clenching his fists. "Why did you not live to attain peace for yourself? You went to the Akatsuki, instead of finding a woman to marry and settling down. Where is your peace?"

A soft sigh escaped from Itachi. He too was weary of his existence. "Do you think it would be easy for me to live knowing I did what I did? There was possibly no room in my heart to find a woman to marry. I admit it had been wrong to join the Akatsuki. I had been blinded by their promise that they will order peace in our world. That has always been what I wanted."

"Your view of peace is as twisted as mine's, Itachi so don't go preaching on me about how to live my life! If I go to the Leaf to avenge my clan you will not stop me." Sasuke's eyes were black with contempt.

"I have no means to stop you, brother and I do not intend to. Although it's just a waste of time. You might kill the whole of Leaf but then you'll be alone. You will have no one to praise you in extinguishing your enemy, no one to share your joy of vanquishing them. In the end it will only be you, and then you will decide to end your life. I know this because I know you. So why not end your life now? Before innocent people get killed?"

His voice was getting weaker. He knew it was time.

He closed his eyes and laid out a hand. When it landed gently on Sasuke's forehead the younger Uchiha flinched, as if he was hit.

A small smile played on Itachi's lips as his fingers ghosted on Sasuke's skin. "It is impossible to ask of you to forget. But you still have time to turn back to those people who trust you and value you. Naruto-"

"I can never go back Onii-san,'' came Sasuke's throaty whisper. "Naruto looks at me and doesn't see who I am now. He clings to the old memories of myself."

"Then do not go back. But do not start another war. I am not of this world anymore Sasuke and I must never be resurrected again. I am sealing my soul. You are the future, Sasuke. The hope of the Uchiha."

Before Sasuke's very eyes a swirl of black enveloped Itachi. "No!" He tried to grab the hand on his forehead but came up with empty air.

Itachi was fading away. "No! Not yet, damn it! Wait!" Sasuke cried hoarsely.

Itachi opened his eyes. He was still smiling. "Break the Curse of Hatred, Sasuke. It is the only way."

"No! No no no, Itachi!"

"Sayonara."

With a final swirl Itachi's form began to disappear, as if tiny particles of air were separating his body into millions of fragments.

Then he became ash and fell to the ground.

Shaking, Sasuke fell on his knees, his eyes locked on the pile of ash before him. Itachi abandoned him for the second time, just when he was beginning to accept Itachi's presence in his life once more. Again, he was left behind, a lone survivor.

Unable to stomach the sight of his brother dying in front of him, Sasuke wept, curling his hands on the pile of ash.

Hope of the Uchiha.

Sasuke wept in abandon, tears spilling from his powerful eyes, his chest heaving. What was there to live for? Itachi was gone. He came and went only to have Sasuke know pain, over and over, in one form or another.

His revenge had been taken away from him. By the very person he swore vengeance upon.

And now Itachi wanted him to break the Curse of Hatred looming on the Uchiha's heads. How would he do that? Sasuke wondered. He only knew hate.

He only knew the Sharingan. It was the pride of their people, the only means how their perfect hate was manifested.

The Sharingan.

Sasuke looked to the sky, his eyes still full of tears. He wanted to live. For himself. He wanted to know the world. He knew defeat when he met one, and now, he knew that Itachi defeated him. He could never be victorious over him. Be in life or death.

_I am so tired. _

The battle was over.

At last.

Madara Uchiha, Kabuto and Tobi had all been defeated by the combined efforts of Naruto and Kurama, as well as of Killer Bee and the Allied Ninja force. The five Kages were bursting with joy: the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Mizukage. They survived this battle of the worlds.

"It's time to build the homes we have lost,"Tsunade's voice rang out.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. No looking at the past. It's time we move forward."

Atop a big boulder, Naruto grinned, "The first one we should build is a ramen stand!"

Some of the shinobi laughed at that. Onoki's features softened. "This child is the chosen one indeed. I could never have doubted."

Sakura, sitting on the ground, where she was healing Hinata giggled. "That bakero! Hinata, you'll have your hands full of him y'know?"

Fearlessly bold as she was when she confessed her love for Naruto, she still had the tendency to turn to mush when someone teased her about the love of her life. "A-a-ano…"

Sakura laughed heartily. "Ha ha ha! You should see the look on your face, Hinata! I don't envy you. It takes a strong one to contain him, if you know what I mean," Sakura said and winked at the blushing Hyuuga heiress. She let Hinata up to a sitting position. "There you go, Princess. I know Naruto would want to hug you like crazy later so I figured you should heal nicely."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I had heard- that…"

"Hinata, please. What is it."

"A-a-ano… You confessed your love to Naruto, too when -"

Sakura held out her palm. There was a naughty smile on her face. "Darn, Hinata! Don't tell me you're jealous? C'mon, Naruto had not been convinced by my act so you should not be worried about that."

Hinata twirled her fingers around, a gesture she did when she was nervous. "No, I am not jealous. You have been Naruto's comrade since Team 7. It's just that, you cared for him to deceive him so he would not waste his time finding Sasuke."

Sakura sighed heavily. _Sasuke_. Grrr, the name irritated her so badly she wanted to crack something. Of all times, this was not a moment to be thinking of him, that sore moronic suicidal loser. Her mood darkened but she did not want Hinata to notice. "Yeah, well I couldn't let that imbecile chase after a devil hellbent on destroying himself. I, too, care about Naruto."

Hinata smiled tenderly. "Thank you, that you were worried for him."

"Yeah, of course." Sakura scratched the back of her head, scowling. "That Uchiha is worthless anyway."

"You did love him very much, ne?"

Sakura scowled some more. Must everyone keep repeating the greatest mistake she had done in her life? "Uhhhmmm, well, not really…"

"Do you think that he will come back? The battle is over now. He should come back."

"He's a criminal. I would love nothing but to strip him of all his jutsus and send him to jail."

"Sakura!" gasped Hinata. "I thought you loved him."

Sakura's face was grim. "You are right, Hinata. I did. It was in the past. I don't do so now."

"Maybe he and Itachi will start another fight with us?" They all knew Itachi had been brought back by the Impure World Resurrection of Kabuto.

"With Itachi I am not certain. I believe he was just another pawn by Danzo. With Sasuke, hmmm, well, he should try, seeing how strong our forces are now. We would immediately kill him."

Hinata laid out her had on Sakura's shoulder. "It must have been so difficult. To see the one you love so much fall hard. I know it would hurt me if I have to witness that with Naruto."

Sakura's lower lip trembled. Oh she was doing this really good, pretending indifference where Sasuke was concerned. In truth she missed him so much, hoped that he would see the light of day and come to his senses. There was nothing she wouldn't give to see him back home.

_Must not cry… Must not cry…_

Just then, Naruto swooped down and knelt before Hinata. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

The Hyuuga's smile was blinding. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm fine."

He beamed at Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You're the best medic in the world!"

"Naruto, just don't grip her too tight. Her muscles are still frail from the fight,"the medic censured.

"Hai, hai." The boy looked tenderly at his cute little girlfriend and Hinata broke into uncontrollable giggles. When he gently laid her head on his chest and kissed her temple, Sakura turned away.

Too heartbreaking.

To be watching others' platter of happiness which you could never have a slice of.

"Let's get you to the tent, Hinata-chan," Naruto said and picked her up. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of being held by him.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure I have a lot of patients to attend to," Sakura said, standing as well.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the far side of the battlefield. Some of the shinobi were shouting curses.

Then they picked up the name of the new comer.

Sakura stilled.

_Sasuke._

_He's here._

Even Naruto became tense. He gripped Hinata a little tighter than was necessary but she did not complain.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared. "The battle is over. You should come back!"

"He must be terminated!" the hot-headed Raikage yelled. "A criminal as powerful as him must be killed. He is another Uchiha. We cannot afford another world war!"

Most of the shinobi's agreement rang on the battlefield.

Sakura looked around. Everyone was on the edge. Like preparing to strike any second.

She looked at where Sasuke stood. Her proud Uchiha. But this time, no more swooning, no more pining for him. She was so over that. All she wanted was peace of mind. Sasuke would never surrender to anyone, that she knew.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha's voice was firm.

Naruto signaled to a Hyuuga standing near him and deposited Hinata to his arms. "I'll be back," he told her.

Dashing, he went to where the rebel stood.

Sakura's heart sped up. No no no… Naruto had told Sasuke in the past that if they fought they would die together. That Sasuke must direct all his anger to Naruto and Naruto would help him carry the burden.

_That damn stupid fox! _Sakura thought. There was no way in hell she would let the two boys fight. No, the battle should be over. She would not make Naruto hurt again by deciding how to help Sasuke. She would kill Sasuke.

She ran as fast as she could to follow Naruto.

Naruto stopped a few feet from Sasuke.

Sakura halted behind Naruto, where she could see the Uchiha clearly.

Slowly, Sasuke's head turned to her. Her heartbeat accelerated madly. He was looking at her with those unfathomable deep eyes of his that she felt she was being pinned to the ground.

"Sasuke, what have you decided?" asked Naruto, breaking Sasuke and Sakura's staring contest.

The black haired boy looked at the blonde. "My brother Itachi left this world."

"H-huh? You mean he - you killed him? Again?" Naruto's voice raised a notch, he was agitated.

"No. He was stronger than when he was alive. But, it was his decision to die. He sealed away his soul, so he will never be resurrected again."

Naruto's shoulders fell. "So he chose to die."

"I have nothing more to live for, Naruto. I lived only to take revenge on him, and when I found out the truth I continued to live to take my revenge on the Leaf and Konoha. Then he lived and I thought-"

For the first time since they were still together as Team 7, Sakura heard an inflection in Sasuke's voice. Emotion. He was capable of feeling it again, aside from that of hate.

" - now he's gone once more. And Konoha is almost destroyed. All the revenge I have been wanting has been stolen from me."

Sakura took a step forward. It was an unconscious action.

Sasuke turned to her, his face grim.

"What is there to live for?"

"NO!" howled Sakura. Gaining speed, she walked towards him. But she was no fool, knowing she could not go very near him. She stopped beside a dumbstruck Naruto. "Sasuke, why do you always want to hurt yourself beyond what is necessary?"

"If the Haruno clan had been wiped off the face of the planet, Sakura, because it was supposed to be for the good of all, what would you have done?"

She stilled.

"You cannot answer that question because it has never happened to you."

She knew he was right.

"Come back to Konoha." Naruto's voice was firm, unquestionable.

Sasuke gave him a dark look. "I am a criminal in Konoha. I belong nowhere."

Sakura spoke up, her voice quivering. "We will fight for you, you know that." She wanted to hurt herself. So much for the we-will-kill-him crap she was spewing over with Hinata back there. In truth, no matter what he did, no matter the odds, she would always care for his well- being.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "I am weary."

Sakura stomped her foot. "Are you following Itachi's example? Will you take your own life?" She dreaded the answer to that. She would not stand by and allow him to end his own existence.

"Naruto, you and the others must know that I do not intend to surrender myself. To you, or to anyone else."

The vessel of the Nine-Tailed Beast nodded. "I am ready, Sasuke. I told you I will help you carry your burden, even if it kills me." He braced his feet apart, spoiling for a fight. He knew he could never convince Sasuke to surrender.

The Uchiha did not look impressed. "I want to be free of this hate."

Sakura's heart was thudding painfully inside her chest.

Sasuke's two hands reached up into his eyes. At first, both Naruto and Sakura wondered what he would do. It might be a new justsu so they got prepared for any eventuality.

What they had not been prepared for was when Sasuke continued reaching into his eyes until he could actually pluck them out of their sockets. Sakura screamed and looked away when she saw blood.

Naruto froze, as well as every shinobi on the field.

Sasuke was taking his eyes - his very powerful Sharingan eyes - off his own body.

The Sharingan. The identity of what it was to be an Uchiha.

Even the Raikage's mouth was hanging open, disbelief written on his face.

"Sasuke, what have you done?" Sakura cried out.

Blood streamed down from where Sasuke's eyes once had been. He held the two globes, one on each hand. The blood ran down to his robe.

"Sa-suke…" Naruto wanted to throw up.

"I want to see the world in a new light," Sasuke whispered, his chest heaving from what he had done. The physical pain of tearing his eyes out was nothing compared to the flood of conflicting emotions drowning him, threatening to drive him to madness. Giving up the Sharingan was like forcing himself not to breathe to commit suicide, and yet he'd still done it.

Bloodied and worn-out, Sasuke faced the crowd. He knew who to face even without his eyes. "I will not wage any war, but I will not surrender and be held captive. I am giving you a piece of myself, the pride of our clan because if I carry my eyes with me I will not completely forget my sorrowful past. You will not hear of me anymore. And I want no one following me. I want to leave everything behind and live as if I am a different being. It is the only way I can bury the past behind me and move forward."

There was no single sound made by anyone. They were all frozen by what they had witnessed.

Sasuke let go of his eyeballs. Slowly they rolled towards Naruto's feet, breaking his stare. "Sasuke, you can still stay. Please."

"You're - leaving? For good?" Sakura asked her heart breaking every second that passed.

Tsunade walked forward, towards them. "I agree, Sasuke. If you give your word that we will never hear of you again, I promise that you will be undisturbed by Konoha. It is what I can give you, given what you and your clan went through."

Gaara spoke up. "You have shown courage to face your fears and give something worth even your life, Sasuke. On behalf of Suna, you will be left alone."

The Mizukage cradled her head on her hands. "Oh Sasuke, you little fool… What can I do? You have me."

The Raikage stood his ground. "I will not be swayed by your petty display of masochism, Uchiha. You tried to kill my brother. I still want to keep you in chains."

Sasuke lifted one brow. "Allow me to be clear. I am telling you this, not asking for your permission. When attacked I will not hesitate to kill your shinobi."

The Raikage growled, "You good-fer-nuthin' Uchiha! I will grind your brains into -"

Onoki interrupted him. "Give the boy some slack, Raikage. The war is over, no need to start a new one. We're starting from scratch, all of us. The first honorable thing to do would be to bury the past. I am with you, boy. It takes some grit to give up what you value more than your own life."

Killer Bee approved. "Yup, yo, he didn't hurt me that much, so… gotta give the kid another shot," he said in his rap-like dialogue.

The Raikage still did not want to give up, acting like an immature child instead of a powerful leader. "We will not deliberately seek you out, Uchiha, but the moment we see you on our territories you will be captured. So run as far as you can because we will never allow you to escape when we catch you."

Sasuke tilted his head, trying to make out where the Raikage's voice was coming from, so he could face him directly. "Fair enough."

"When you decide you want to have a home, Sasuke, we will work something out to accommodate you,"Tsunade offered.

The Uchiha nodded solemnly, though the expression on his face said that it would never happen. He turned away. "Naruto, Sakura. Arigato gozaimasu."

Just like that he disappeared from their view, the bloody eyes on the ground the only reminders that he had been there.

Sakura could not hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face on her palms and cried softly. It was so unfair. Why did it have to be the Uchiha to carry that curse of hate for all eternity? It all but destroyed one clan and moved a boy to walk through hell and back while that hatred fueled him.

Why him? Why Sasuke?

Naruto never made any move to stop Sasuke from going. For once he was not shouting some nonsense about bringing him back because they were friends or something. This time he understood why Sasuke had to walk away. It was his way of peace. His way of the Ninja. Naruto could only smile. Tobi was wrong. Sasuke definitely could veer away from his destiny as the vessel of hate amongst the shinobi world.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's weeping form. "It is for the good. This time we can move forward."

"Sakura." Naruto knelt beside her. "Let's go home."

Tears swimming in her eyes, she sniffed and nodded. "Y-yeah," she said weakly.

So much was waiting for them. So much rebuilding and rebirthing. Weakness was not needed at this moment. Every shinobi who survived the war must help each other in order to restore the world as it had once been.

Sakura knew it was goodbye forever for Sasuke. If he said they wouldn't hear of him ever again, then he would surely make it so. She was never going to be seeing him.

_Farewell, Sasuke… _

Yey! It's done. **Chapter 2 Coming up!** It's really dark, no?

Can you please please leave a review and maybe suggest something that you want to get from the new chapter? I can probably work something out to make everyone happy…

Siiiigggghhhh… I hope you guys leave a review, that really gives me a lot of motivations to continue.

Mina-san, arigatou gozaimashita!

Ja ne!


	2. Reunion

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Heyaahhhh, I'm back! Here's the sequel to my story **A Broken Curse**. The title is so generic huh? I'm really not creative when it comes to thinking of titles. I hope I make up for it with the content.

So just a recap: The shinobi world war has ended and all the villains have been defeated, except Sasuke. But Sasuke decides to just walk away and forget everything, so he can move on with his life.

I know the first chapter's kinda rough, and I keep putting an M tag when there's no juicy lemon in my stories. Sorry to disappoint those who really want to read some fluff, believe me, I am one of you. I tag it as M, though, because the story is not light, and there may be crude language involved. Don't shoot me if you are expecting a very juicy lemon and came up with nothing.

'Nuff said. Onto the show! ~~~~ grathialiana

...

**Reunion**

************ Ten Years after the Great Shinobi World War *************

It had been a habit of Haruno Sakura not to close her windows at night, as she slept, even by just a tiny fraction. All her friends teased her, asking if she still held onto some hope that some dark haired man would come to her bed at night through her widely open windows.

She was a little mortified that her friends knew her way of thinking. All those years since her first love disappeared, she held steadfastly to the hope that he would return. That somehow, someday, he would at least try to reach out to her. Maybe he'd get tired of wandering the world. Maybe he'd mellow down a little as he grew old and visit her secretly. She knew he was very proud. Everything would have to be done in secret.

Hence the open windows. Easy access.

But every night, as days, months, and years passed, she would grow frustrated of waiting she began swearing that if one day for some miracle she would find a blind beggar who looked like him, even just the tiniest bit, begging for alms on the streets, she would kick him until the ground he sat on cracked.

_No mercy._

Spurned, she thought bitterly. She had been spurned, cast aside. And she could have done so much! Didn't he know that she was the only one willing to put up with his surliness, his aloofness and his egotistical nature?

Besides, no other woman would dare accept him after he tried killing her.

Yes, Sasuke had tried numerous times to murder Sakura in cold blood it wasn't funny anymore. She kept thinking that maybe he delayed the final blows because he was giving her a nanosecond of a chance to escape. But no. Even she accepted that in the past, Sasuke had never even blinked twice about ending her life.

And yet here she was, after a decade, still hopelessly miserably in love with him.

She still thought of him every day.

But she was human, who had needs. Basic needs. She had had sex of course. She had had a couple of lovers actually, and one of them was, believe it or not, ladies and gentlemen, Aburame Shino, the insect lover. That was saying too much, considering the fact that Sakura hated bugs. And bugs. And bugs.

Which Shino loved to bring with him even while they were on the throes of passion. In the end, she was just so freaked out she broke up with him after only a month of going out. Shino understood, of course. No hard feelings.

That was a few years ago. Sakura had not entertained any one, be it a lover or a casual fling, for the past three years her friends were beginning to think she was crazy.

The funny thing was, yep, Sakura agreed with them. She was crazy.

Morning light spilled into the tidy bedroom where the pink haired medic slept. It was the brightness which woke her, as it was already hurting her eyes.

She groaned and hid under the blanket. It was no use. She couldn't go back to sleep anymore. "Damn windows," she grumbled, pushing herself to sit. She yawned and stretched. Another day.

Sigh.

Mechanically, she went through her morning ritual and dressed in her medic uniform. She'd go to the Hokage's Tower early so she could update herself on new scrolls for the antidotes she had been studying for a week.

There was nothing left to do in her tiny apartment anyway. She had already moved out of the Haruno household, since she turned twenty one. She had been living on her own for five years now, though she visited her family as often as her time would allow it.

She seldom went to missions nowadays. Almost half of the shinobi world was razed during the Great World War that currently no client hired ninja to do the fighting for them. All the lands utilized their own squad of shinobi before asking for help from neighboring countries. Times were hard. Everyone put in their effort to rebuild what had been destroyed by the war.

Even Naruto and some of the guys helped in farming, and rice planting. Thankfully harvest seasons always brought forth plenty of food. They only had a couple of bad seasons in the past but even then the crop they produced was enough for everyone.

Konoha was slowly getting back on its feet. Slowly but surely.

Sakura thought she would have a quiet hour before Tsunade came to work that she was surprised the Hokage was already sitting on her chair when Sakura entered.

"Hokage-sama? You're an hour early."

Tonton, the adorable pig companion of Tsunade snorted. "That's because she lost all of her matches early last night and she ran out of money so we had to go home early."

Sakura snickered. Some things never changed. Tsunade was still a hopeless gambler.

The Hokage had other ideas, though. "Enough, Tonton. We went home early because I received a message last night about a mission."

"Really, Hokage-sama? Missions are so scarce now. I wonder what it could be," Sakura gushed, feeling excited.

"It's a very easy mission, though, Sakura, as it is medical in nature." Tsunade put both her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles. It was a very relaxing position for her.

"Am I going?" the girl asked.

"Yep," Tsunade replied and reached for a scroll. Opening it, she asked her student, "Have you heard of the Land of the Hidden Valley?"

"Hidden Valley? No, not really. Is it a - new country?"

Tsunade nodded, showing her the scroll. It was a map. "It appears so. During the war, some of the families coming from different countries, like the Mist, Sound, River, they left their own country and started living on an area they thought was rich in soil. For planting. It looks like they were successful, but the land they moved to was a vast valley, hence the name."

"Why didn't anyone live there before?"

"I guess it's because living in valleys is actually perilous. Someone could fall off; the land is not stable for house building, especially during rainy season, when the soil would soften because of the water. However they have been living there for, give or take eight years, and so far no serious landslide had ever been reported. And we're talking of a very small community; say about a hundred families or so."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, it's really just that, a community."

"They only have about fifty or so shinobi, five of which are Jonin."

"Just five Jonin? But yeah, it's a pretty small group."

Tsunade shrugged. "They never asked for any help for any battle. For the past decade all countries have been focused on rebuilding what was lost that no group like the Akatsuki has risen. It's pretty peaceful right now. Thank God."

Sakura tousled her hair. "So what's my mission?"

"Unfortunately, they only share one medic and the poor guy's already worn out. They're asking us to lend them help in training a few chuunin to be medics. Of course they know if they did not have a bloodline for medical jutsu their ability would just be for first aid. They're not expecting impossible achievements, just a few jutsus that might help them on day to day sickness. And also how to create antidotes for all kinds of poisons and infections."

"Oh, that's alright, Hokage-sama. Who knows? Maybe some of them have the bloodline." Sakura picked up the map. "Hmmm, looking at this, I would say it's a two day travel from here, with only minimal stopovers, correct?"

"Yes, it's really not that far."

"Alright. When do I leave?"

"You can start packing today. They requested you stay there for a week or so. We'll see if we would need you here even before the week is up. I'll send you a message if that's the case. It depends on the speed with which they pick up during training. You might be called here and get back there for another week."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know staying away from Konoha for that long doesn't sit well with you. It doesn't sit well with me. However, this is really a weak community, and we need to help them any way we can for them to survive."

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine Lady Tsunade. I am a healer. I know they're in dire need of my skills."

"Yeah, if I could only spare a substitute for you so that you wouldn't have to travel back and forth but the thing is, you are the only medic who's also a Jounin. The others cannot protect themselves in case something goes bad during the stay there."

"It's okay, Hokage-sama. Actually this gives me something to do. To be quite honest I'm feeling bored these days. I thank you for this mission."

Tsunade studied her protégé and found that Sakura was telling the truth. She did want this assignment. "You may bring Kira to assist you." Kira was a sweet nurse who worked for the medical team. She was only a year younger than Sakura.

"Thank you, Lady-"

She was cut off when the door suddenly burst open and an adorable blond boy of five came running in, squealing. "Obaa-san! Obaa-san!"

Sakura laughed and swooped down to lift the boy to her arms. "Tsk tsk Sasuke, we were still talking here. That was so rude of you to interrupt." But she kissed the little boy anyway, on his freckled nose.

Sasuke's parents came through the door. The father was smiling incorrigibly, while the mother was looking on, embarrassed by her son's burst of energy.

Tsunade sent Naruto a droll look. "You are his father alright. Always barging in without permission."

"Hee hee hee… Hey Obaa-san I just came to tell you that I will be celebrating my birthday tomorrow and I want the whole medic team to come, eh? Sorry for interrupting your meeting. Is it very important?"

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama,"Hinata said.

Tsunade waved her hand. "It's fine, we were just finishing up anyway. Come here, Sasuke."

The little boy squealed in delight as Sakura gave him to the older woman. Naruto and Hinata's son had grown very close to the Hokage that Tsunade really felt he was her very own grandson. Not that she would divulge her real age.

Sakura looked at the couple. "Tomorrow huh? I can't. I have a mission."

Naruto gaped in dismay. He rushed to Tsunade's table. "How come she gets a friggin' mission? You've never given me one for the past five months! Why does she get one?"

"Excuse me, Naruto, I'm a Jounin," Sakura said haughtily.

"Hrrmmmphhh! You're _just _a Jounin. I'm a legend." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Hinata hung her head in embarrassment. Tsunada bubbled in laughter. "You moron! If I wasn't holding your son I'll whack you with my table you won't get up tomorrow in time for your birthday. Besides, Naruto, it's a medic mission."

"Whatever. Tsch," Naruto snapped, still feeling cheated out of a mission.

He looked so pathetic even Sakura had to smile. "Unfortunately, knucklehead, I'm leaving today and I'll stay there for a week." She sighed. "I'd really hate to miss your party and all but this is important."

Hinata nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad, Sakura. We would love for you to be there."

"Yeah, me too," she said.

After a few minutes, the Namikaze couple left, along with their child. Naruto was finally able to use his rightful name, as he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Sakura watched the family leave; while Hinata carried the boisterous boy they had named for their long lost friend, Sakura's forever first love. Naruto's arm was around his wife's shoulder. And there was a look of pure contentment on Hinata's face. She totally loved her boys.

Sakura wondered when she would have something like that. Even as close to half of what they had.

Maybe, after she finally let go of a ghost and started accepting other people into her life.

Tsunade was watching her. "Sakura, how long will you be waiting?" The meaning of her question was crystal clear.

"Lady Tsunade, I-I-" She was mortified that she was caught with a dreamy expression on her face as she watched Naruto's family.

"Get over him. It's not healthy anymore."

Sakura looked away. The Hokage was right, but even then Sakura couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed that Tsunade was lecturing her on moving on when she herself was still hung up on Jiraiya-sama's demise.

As if reading her thought, Tsunade cleared her throat. "It's different for me, Sakura. I am old, and I have responsibilities. There is no room for a new beginning. Even if Jiraiya is still alive we're not sure if our relationship would have gotten anywhere. But you. You are still young. You want a family of your own. You should live a little, Sakura."

The girl bowed respectfully. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Go on. You can start packing. I will have Kira notified by Shizune when she comes in."

Sakura bowed again and left the room.

...

Slinging her bag on her shoulder, Sakura locked the door of her apartment and proceeded to the gate of the village, where she knew Kira would be waiting. Her gait was brisk, not wasting any time. She regretted not being able to go to Naruto's birthday celebration but she knew she had to do this task.

"Sakura!" a female voice called out.

She turned. "Ino, what's up? Hi, Chouji!"

The couple waved at Sakura. It was just natural that Ino and Chouji would end up together, being team mates for a very long time.

The other member of their team, Shikamaru, had gone to visit Temari in Suna. The two had been engaged for some time now and Shikamaru was being coerced, to put it mildly, by Kankuro to help Suna with village repairs. Of course Shikamaru had grumbled what a drag it all had been but he couldn't actually say no to his future in-laws.

Sakura beamed at Ino, who was heavy with Chouji's child. The two had just wedded last year.

"We heard you have a mission," Ino said, patting her round stomach.

"Uh-huh, I'm getting ready to leave."

Choji waved a hand. "Be careful, Sakura."

"The baby is due next week. Will you make it in time?" Ino asked worriedly.

Sakura gave a salute to the couple, a resolute expression on her face. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

After a few more catching up, they parted ways and Sakura continued on her way to the village gate.

She paused once again, seeing Neji and Tenten walking towards her, both of them smiling. They, too, were engaged. Their wedding was scheduled to take place next month. Neji and Tenten bowed slightly in greeting then went on their way. They were busy purchasing items for their upcoming wedding.

Watching them, Sakura felt another tug in her heart.

_Everyone has paired up. Even Kiba and Akamaru._

For indeed, both man and dog were mated respectively. She couldn't get over the feeling of being left out, alone in a crowd full of happy lovers.

But she couldn't quite imagine getting back with Shino. _Eeeeewww... No._

With a heavy sigh, she walked. Stupid stupid heart. It was already a badly battered heart, how could it still beat for one person alone?

...

Sakura was very thankful that Kira was a genin. At least jumping through branches of trees during travel was not something daunting to her. Sakura really wanted to get to the Hidden Valley as quickly as possible.

They camped near the border of the land by the first night of their mission. Sakura found that Kira was really a nice person to talk to. They always worked together as medic ninja but it was the first time that they were able to chat about anything.

The next day, by mid-afternoon, they arrived at the front gates of the Hidden Valley.

The elders were already waiting for them. If they were a bit surprised that the medic Tsunade sent to them were mere slips of girls, they did not show it. At this point, they were very grateful for whatever help they were getting from Konoha.

"Kunichiwa," Sakura greeted. "My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my assistant, Kira."

"Kunichiwa. We have been expecting you. Thank you for coming. Welcome to our humble abode. I am Yori," a white haired elder said, gesturing towards the inside of the gate.

Sakura and Kira listened intently as Yori introduced the other elders and some of the assistants of Kumo, the sole medic in the village. Said ninja was currently busy in a hut, tending to a sick patient so he was not able to meet Sakura. She understood of course. Although it was just a small community, sharing one healer was still appalling.

As the party went deeper into the small settlement, she noticed that the succeeding houses appeared to be built higher than the rest of what they passed by, since the gate. _It really is a valley._

And there were more huts built on much higher ground, demanding that they climb the steep terrain in order to get to them.

Most of the villagers they passed by would bow at Sakura in reverence. They were all very thankful for her presence, knowing as a healer she would be able to help them alleviate the poor condition of the ailing population of their town.

Sakura nodded solemnly to each and every one of them, vowing that she would do all she could do help them.

…

After a week Sakura and Kira went back to Konoha exhausted but feeling pleased with themselves. It was back breaking to be toiling from sunup to sundown, healing people, especially children of sickness. Sakura noted that the most common ailment the children were having was something close to asthma, as the valley was filled with rare wild flowers that had pollens being the irritants.

Sakura taught them how to mix certain concoctions and pastes that the parents could rub on the young ones' chests to lessen the irritation.

Tsunade watched Sakura enter her office carrying the scroll where she wrote down her observations and reports. "You look dead on your feet."

She shook her head. "I just need a good night's sleep. Here." She handed her report to the Hokage.

Tsunade opened and the scroll and scanned the content briefly. Then she looked up. "Sakura, you're amazing. You've detailed all the medical conditions the town is facing while still mentoring them. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. Though it's not enough. They really need so much supervision up there. By the way, don't send Kira with me next time. She just wasn't telling me but I know she's pretty beat. Let her rest."

"Go, Sakura. Take some rest as well. I'm contemplating on sending Shizune this week."

"It's alright, Hokage-sama. I'm already familiar with them. I just -" She breathed deeply and let out a heavy sigh. "In another week, I'm sure I would have had a couple of medics completely trained with basic healing jutsu."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe a week or two. This week I'll go and Shizune can just complete the training on the third week. Everything should be fine by then."

"Okay, go home."

"Hai, domou arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama. Ja ne."

…..

On her next outing, Sakura found that Tsunade gave her two medic assistants, namely Aira and Yuuki. Sakura felt thankful that Tsunade was very considerate, even if it meant one more loss of a healer in Konoha itself.

"Sakura-sama," the two girls said and bowed low. They were waiting for her at the gate.

Sadly though, the new assistants were not trained in anything shinobi so they had to travel extensively by foot. One donkey was spared, so Aira and Yuuki could take turns in riding.

After three days they arrived at the Hidden Valley. Sakura immediately gave instructions to her assistants about what to do, while she tended to her medic students.

One day, as Sakura was busy checking on her patients, the door of the infirmary burst open and men struggled to haul an unconscious male onto a cot.

"What happened to him?" she asked, alarmed.

"We were hunting on the forest," one of the rescuers answered, frowning. "But his ankle was stung by a _Byanu_ beetle."

Sakura gasped. "What? _Byanu_? Hurry, if his wound is not treated right away his whole leg will be paralyzed and he wouldn't be able to walk!"

She scrambled to get her medical supplies ready and muttered a curse when she saw that the mixture she needed was almost empty. "This is not enough. This is too little; it might not help at all."

"What are we going to do?"

Removing her gloves, she eyed the men. "Hold him down. I'm going to manually remove the poison from his ankle."

The thing was, that particular beetle's sting was so deadly minutes without treatment could paralyze a person, while a mere hour could kill him. The mixture she needed acted as an antidote against the poison, eliminating the deadly toxins until the patient flushed out the waste from his body.

"That's what our medic usually does, Sakura-sama, no offense meant. He just extracts the poison with his jutsu. Shouldn't you be doing that in the first place?" one observer asked.

She walked to where the man lay and laid out her palms on the affected ankle. Slowly, power built up from her. She slowly twisted her hands, trying to purge the poison out of the man's blood vessels until the liquid venom seeped out of the body into her palms.

She blew on an errant lock of hair on her face. "That's why your medic is always so tired, because he uses up too much of his chakra by manually healing everyone. We, in Konoha, have already developed advanced antidotes for most insect stings to preserve our energy for fighting."

"That's amazing, Sakurama-sama."

"Yes, and it's a necessity. I'm almost done here." With a flick of her fingers, a liquid green looking substance oozed out from the wounded flesh of the man onto Sakura's palm. The liquid swirled slowly, suspended in air, as if Sakura was manipulating it. "Please hand me a jar."

One man followed the command. Holding the jar in one hand, Sakura's other one directed the liquid to flow into it. "In order to create an antidote, the poison itself must be available for use. We need to mix it with certain herbs to counter the effect of the venom." She looked at her groaning patient. "He should be fine."

"Domou arigatou Sakura-sama," the men gushed, so impressed by her unflinching control over the situation. The circumstance had been deadly yet she worked very swiftly and with efficacy they were not aware that the danger had passed even before they could worry about it. They could really use someone like her in the village.

"I would make a list of plants to use to mix the antidote. In the meantime, I would have to gather them myself. I'm not sure if all of you are familiar with what I need." Sakura went to her desk and immediately started working.

All the men and women in the room eyed her with admiration. She was a very fine medic, efficient and quick to action. She was also very young. Most of the villagers were just simple farmers and shepherds that someone like Sakura was an amazement to them.

…..

The next afternoon, after leaving instructions to Aira and Yuuki, Sakura went on her search for the needed ingredients of the antidote. Kumo remained in the infirmary, to supervise, thankful that he had two lovely assistants by his side.

_What a perv_, Sakura thought, and then giggled. Kumo reminded her so much of Pervy Sage Jiraiya.

Jumping from trees to trees, so she could get into the heart of the thick forest, Sakura's vision was steady. Come to think of it, during her stay here in Hidden Valley, for the last two weeks, she had been totally occupied by her work that not once did she think of a certain shinobi who'd been plaguing her thoughts for the past ten years.

_Not once._

She giggled once more, feeling triumphant. So it really was work that could help heal her. She might appear dead on her feet to Tsunade but she had to coax the Hokage to give her more missions like this. They absolutely kept her busy. To the point that she could forget how sad and alone she was.

The feeling was great. She felt emancipated.

It took her an hour of swift travel to get to the heart of the forest, an endeavor that could have taken half a day if Yuuki and Aira were with her.

All afternoon she scanned the plants and took whatever she required, listing some herbs that she might also need for other antidotes. Some rare plants in Konoha grew abundantly here in the Valley.

Just when she had decided to gather the last bundle of herbs, she thought she heard a sound. She bristled. The sound could have come from a few kilometers away but given that she was a Jounin, it would not have escaped her notice.

Sakura stood and listened intently. There was a whining sound. Like a soft voice. Then came a growl. Like a rabid dog snarling at its victim. And then a howl, sounding like one coming from a bigger animal.

Pocketing the herbs, Sakura straightened and closed her eyes, trying to follow where the sounds were coming from.

_There!_

Running towards the particular direction where she knew the animals were lurking, she readied herself for a confrontation.

What she found on the clearing made her gasp.

A big black dog was in front of a boy lying face down on the ground. The dog was snarling at a large lumbering bear a few feet away.

The growling dog looked mighty angry that Sakura knew at once the boy was its master and it was just protecting him, as he was on the ground, unconscious and couldn't run from the bear.

The dog roared again and moved his paws forward, triggering the bear to attack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura bellowed and ran towards the large beast with blinding speed, clenching her fist.

"Haiyaaahhh!"

The poor bear didn't know what hit him. Before it could swipe at her with its massive paws Sakura hit the animal squarely on the chest, knocking the living daylights out of it. It staggered, groaning. The bear fell on its back twisting in pain, and then lost consciousness.

Sakura turned to the fierce looking dog that faithfully stayed by his master though he was no match for the giant creature.

It was now snarling at her, fangs bared.

"I'm not the bad guy, y'know. Stop spitting at me, I need to take a look at your owner."

Fearlessly, she walked towards the dog, which was blocking the way towards the child. Sakura paid no heed, kneeling beside the boy.

Hair bristling, the dog tried to bite her arm. Sakura just slapped away its muzzle. "Will you quit it? See that bear over there? I'll put you on top of him!"

After a few more struggles against the dog trying to climb her back to close its head around her neck, Sakura finally had it and gave the animal a good tail whipping it deserved.

Whining, the dog dropped on the ground, licking the abused body part. Sakura glared at the stubborn mutt. "I didn't really hurt you because I think that was so sweet of you to be protecting this little kid, but you gotta get off my back. I won't hurt him okay? You stay put!"

The dog merely whined at her.

Sakura turned the child over. Thankfully, his pet did not make a scene when she did that. It simply watched her going through her routinary checks.

She checked the boy's pulse and listened to his heartbeat. It was too weak.

The child was having a problem breathing.

Just then, both Sakura and the dog looked up as they heard a twig snap in the distance. Someone was out there.

The dog's tail wagged happily.

Sakura frowned. "Is that your master as well?"

The dog panted at her, looking like a happy camper.

"Helloooo?" Sakura called out, her loud voice echoing in the frest. "Is this your little boy? He's unconscious."

It was almost night time, the rays of sunlight in the dimmest shade. A tall figure stepped out from the trees, his step slow, calculating. Sakura saw that he was walking with a cane.

Oh geeze, she thought, thinking this man wouldn't even be capable of carrying his own child. She stood and lifted the boy, cradling him to her chest. The dog sprang and ran to dance around the stranger. The animal circled the man's feet, snapping at his ankles energetically but the newcomer just ignored his pet.

He was heavily cloaked and most of it was covering his face. But his long black hair was unbound, cascading on his back like the blackest of rivers.

"Good evening, sir. I'm a medic currently tending to the village. Let's head back so we can take him to the infirmary," she announced, wondering why the man seemed unresponsive. Was he deaf? She couldn't see his face, really.

Then he spoke.

And Sakura felt as if the broken heart still managing to beat weakly inside her chest was painfully yanked away from her flesh, torn asunder by an unseen hand.

"Sakura…"

That voice.

She could never be mistaken. It had a deeper timbre yet it sounded exactly the way it did when he said her name for the last time ten years ago. When he said goodbye.

Her knees felt like giving in. But she had to remember she was a holding a boy so she couldn't fall down.

"Y-you…" she croaked, disbelief and astonishment etched on her face.

The black haired stranger slowly removed the cloak around his face with a hand, revealing a pale handsome face. And two sightless eyes.

"You… Sasuke…" she gasped.

….

And there it goes, folks. I'm now working on chapter 3. Pretty long huh? I hope you don't get bored. My fic is really kinda serious, not so much humor in it, but I still do hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3 will contain some lemony goodness so just watch out for it.

Ja ne, mina-san!

~~~~~~ grathialiana


	3. Rekindling

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

For those of you who have left a review I thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart. You're like my pool of editors guiding me throughout the whole process of writing this story.

Again I'm just so happy that you've given me your take of the story.

Regarding the sealing of his sharingan to be quite honest I never thought of that. Sorry, it just goes to say that I'm not, really, like 100% expert on anything Naruto. I never really thought of that. But I wanted something dramatic. The romantic in me wanted something that would go boom, and voila! -fireworks.

I guess some of you did not appreciate it. I'll really try to incorporate some of the ideas you have given me.

To _**HinatasHelper **_don't worry I have already thought of giving him his eyes back, ooooppps, spoilers. He he he…

About Sakura's sleeping with other men, I felt that, yeah, I probably was not very clear on why she had taken other lovers. It's sort of a sense of respect. For herself and for Sasuke. Obviously Sasuke wanted to be left alone. So I felt that if Sakura still goes traipsing around the world trying to chase him, it really does not show that she respects his wishes to be alone in his life. In reality, what would a girl have to do? It has been a decade and Sasuke doesn't want to be found. Honestly, a healthy girl may give in to the feeling of loneliness once in a while. Besides, it has never really entered her mind that she and Sasuke would end up together. She had already given up on that fact. But at the back of her head she still loves him.

And she accepts that he doesn't love her. So what I want to portray is Sakura being a strong woman who does her duties to her country and her duties to herself, which is of course allowing some decent guys in her life, to see, if maybe she can settle down once and for all. But in the end it just doesn't work.

Please please please don't think of Sakura as a slut in this story. It's just that I think it's not completely realistic if her world gets suspended in air just because Sasuke left her. It shouldn't. Everyone should be able to make decisions. She just loved him enough to let him go, even if it hurt her, so now she's just trying to find her own happiness.

Sorry that was long.

Also, about that lemon, I'm sorry but I would have to hold off on that. I hope you can wait for another chapter. I'm thinking I really want to give Sasuke and Sakura a longer scene of being awkward and shy instead of immediately boning each other like crazy. Just please wait for the lemon, anyways, I'm not a very graphic author when it comes to sex scenes.

But again, thank you so much for the comments. I love you guys so much. Thanks for reviewing!

~~~~~~~ grathialiana

...

**Rekindling**

Seldom could any riot or uproar rattle a tough medic Jounin like Sakura. She could stare death in the face unflinching, be it hers or a fellow shinobi's, so conditioned in the unwavering control of her emotions. She knew how to regulate her feelings and passions, whether inside the infirmary or battling an enemy to death.

She knew how to handle herself in any given situation.

This moment, unfortunately was not one of those times.

Looking at a pale face which could've belonged to any handsome looking ninja, she felt as if she were a little girl again, one was so used to crying over a troubled boy who chose to court death at the hands of a vermin like Orochimaru, instead of trying to accept the compassion of those who dared give it to him.

She felt like a helpless child again who begged and begged him not to leave her, only for that boy to say she was annoying.

She hated this feeling of helplessness where Sasuke was concerned but she hated herself more for not being able to do anything about it. Damn, where was her pride?

The man in front of her tilted his head, as if trying to gauge her reaction, since she had gone stone silent.

He still looked dangerous, even when blind. The years had done him good. His shoulders were wide, made wider even by the layers of cloth he wore. Even through them Sakura could make out the muscular outline of his chest, tapering down to a trim waist. His legs were long, powerful. Damn, but he was every bit a girl's fantasy blooded into life.

_Fuck you, Sasuke. _

Sakura squared her shoulders and resolutely breathed much needed air to her lungs.

She would act nonchalantly even if it was difficult. Even if it killed her.

Walking over to him, she gestured towards the sleeping child. "Hello, Sasuke, it's good to see you. Is this your boy?" She deliberately refused to use the word 'son' as it would have come out as a personal question.

"Yes." Sasuke's voice definitely was a deeper tone of raw maleness. Sakura could feel heat seeping through her pores just by that short reply alone. _Damn, it, you idiot_, she reprimanded herself. _Focus!_

"The village is only about an hour away. You're using a cane but I know it's for appearances only. So come with me and we'll take a look at him there."

She did not bother waiting for him to answer, instead resumed walking when Sasuke extended a hand to grab her by the arm. "Wait."

Sakura eyed him darkly. For a blind man, his reflexes were so quick and he had already calculated the position where her arm should be.

His looking like a blind pitiful invalid was definitely for appearances only.

"We cannot afford to be seen by the public," he said gruffly.

Sakura let out a loud unladylike snort and shook her arm free. "Why? Is there a large bounty on your head?"

Sasuke straightened to his full height, as if trying to intimidate her. Sakura had to tilt her head to be able to look at his face. Man, but he was so tall, standing over six feet. She barely reached his chin. He was even taller than Naruto.

"War survivors will always remember who I am, Sakura. Or have you forgotten?"

She glared at him. Of course she definitely would not have forgotten anything about what he did or who he was ten years ago. What a stupid question.

"What do you propose to do with him? And if you don't live in the village -"

"We have a dwelling here." Gently, he stretched out an arm. "His name is Eiji. Please give him to me."

Grudgingly she passed the sleeping child to Sasuke who held the boy to his massive chest with only one arm, as his other hand was holding the cane.

Sakura had to know if another adult could take care of the boy, Eiji. She knew she would sound the idiotic one but she couldn't help acting like a stubborn healer. "Your son's heart beat is really weak. Is your wife with you?" She tried her best to sound clinical, betraying her emotions of dread and jealousy.

Sasuke's reaction was a frown so deep he might have looked funny to other people. "My wife?"

"Yes. I need to know if she can tend to your son before I go back to the village."

A carefree smile broke into Sasuke's lips that Sakura felt her chest punched by an unseen fist. She had never seen Sasuke smile that way before. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful she wanted to weep with joy.

Instead she bit her lower lip so hard she tasted blood.

"How can you think I have a wife?"

Her heart beat sped up. Did that mean - he didn't? "Why not?" He was the most strikingly gorgeous male she had ever seen in her life, the bravest, the strongest…

"You're amusing, Sakura. Who would have wanted a blind nomad like me with criminal records? No, I do not have a wife. But you are right. It is possible that I may not tend to him like a competent medic such as yourself could. Would you come with us?"

She definitely did not see this coming.

She stood paralyzed on her feet that Sasuke had to repeat the question. "Sakura, would you please come with us?"

"H-hai!" she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Sasuke, now that he did not need to pretend weakness, lifted the cane from the ground and jumped amazingly high on a secure tree branch, while holding the boy in his chest.

She trailed behind. She knew no matter where he led her, even to the edge of the world and back, she would gladly follow him. He only needed to ask.

….

The underground cave where Sasuke led Sakura to served as their dwelling place. He went in first, walking so steadily that she thought it hadn't even mattered he had no eyes. His senses of hearing and touching were so attuned to the environment it was fascinating her.

There were pieces of camping equipment inside, blankets used for sleeping, wooden plates and a fireplace.

Sasuke gently laid down Eiji on the blanket.

Sakura snapped to attention. They needed fire. In seconds fire was blazing and she gently pushed Sasuke aside to take a look at her patient.

Eiji was burning with fever.

Since Sakura could find no material to treat him of his ailment, she merely laid out her hands over him and let her power wash over him, gently regulating his temperature.

Quietly she worked. She ignored her surroundings so she did not hear the dog's barking outside the cave, the crickets chirping in the night, or the presence of the very sensual male beside her, who was watching her with blind eyes.

After some time she sat and removed her hands on the boy. "eHi His fever is gone. Though I doubt that it's the last of it. Tell me, Sasuke, does he have any other ailment?"

Sasuke looked pensive for a while. "He - he experiences heavy breathing at times."

"Does he play in the open fields?"

"Yes."

"He has what most children in the village do. It's like asthma, and it makes it hard for him to breathe. Don't worry. We have medicine in the village against it. This condition cannot be treated permanently as it is not a sickness per se, rather a constant reaction to irritants in the environment."

Sakura stood, tapping her temple as if in quiet thought. "When he grows older his immune system will get stronger and his body might be able to fight off the reaction from happening. But until then you have to apply a certain kind of paste on his chest, to alleviate the situation."

Sasuke was looking at her with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I don't have any of that medicine with me unfortunately. But I could get one. Are you sure you don't want me to bring him to the village? You can stay here."

The silent man sighed. "No, please. I am more than -" His voice broke. "I am more than thankful that you found him and helped him. But I cannot let him go to the village. They might - take him from me, and I do not want to expose myself."

"Is he your son?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head. "I found him two years ago. He was starving, in the forest. He was abandoned by his companions."

Sakura snapped, "Worthless assholes!"

"He is an orphan, like me. He was only used as an accomplice by bandits and when they were running away from law enforcers they left him."

His humanity was still intact, that Sakura decided. Sasuke had grown even more civilized towards other people over the years and she couldn't help being overjoyed. Yes, he definitely had broken the Curse of Hatred running in his veins.

He was human again.

"If it is not too much for you -" Sasuke paused, unable to go on.

She waved her hand in dismissal, though she knew he was not able to see her action. "I am a medic. I heal and I'm damn good at it. His condition is very simple actually. I'll be here when my work allows it. The good thing about the village is that we have been training chuunins at healing so they should be fine even without me being constantly there."

"Arigatou, Sakura," he whispered so softly you had to have been a shinobi to catch the sound.

She stilled.

That voice sounded like a caress to her already sensitized skin that she felt liquid heat pooling in her most secret place. _Darn it, not now!_

She had to get out of there. Otherwise she might do something extremely humiliating, like dropping on her knees and burying her face on the crook of his neck while her hands roamed his hard body. She would lose her face as an honorable Jounin. All because this appealing dream of a man was constantly tempting her.

Stepping backward, she cleared her throat. "I need to leave. They're probably wondering where I am, now. Eiji's temperature has gone down. He should be fine."

Sasuke stood gracefully on his feet any one wouldn't even, for a second, think he was sightless. "You have changed a lot, Sakura. I am - glad."

She glared. It sounded so wrong. If he meant she changed because she was not constantly pawing him, then she would prove to him how _altered _she was now. Damn this arrogant bastard. Did he think she liked to be reminded how she relentlessly chased after him in the past? How she had looked like a perfect idiot while her love remained unrequited?

Well, she was so over that.

She would show him, this conceited shinobi, that she was no more in love with him as she was with a dead log.

"Good night, Sasuke. I'll see you," she said, her voice flat.

And she ran out of the cavern.

…

So that was pretty short. Sorry.

Still thinking of a few scenarios how Sasuke and Sakura should interact with each other. I want it to appear gradual and natural. We can't have Sasuke suddenly dropping to his knees proposing to Sakura, can we? It just sounds so wrong. So just a little more time to build the tension and drama.

Thanks for reading!

~~~~~~ grathialiana


	4. Meeting

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Hi, everyone! This is chapter 4 of **A Broken Curse**.

To HinatasHelper, thank you so much for leaving reviews. I love love love you!

By the way, Oji-san means uncle; it's not to be confused with Ojii-san which means grandpa. Same goes for Oba-san, which is Aunt and Obaa-san as Grandmother, like how Naruto fondly calls Tsunade.

Here goes nuthin'! Hope you like it…

~~~~~~~ grathialiana

**Meeting**

For the nth time that day, as Sakura was busy supervising the medic training, she asked herself why, at least, for once, she never questioned Sasuke how he was, or what he had been doing for the past ten years.

She wondered why the question 'How have you been?' never popped into her head the moment she saw him, considering the length of time that she had never heard of his whereabouts. She had even once worried if he was dead or alive!

So when chance presented itself, she found it odd that she never even bothered to ask him. Did that mean she did not care anymore? No, she knew she still did.

Maybe, she thought dreamily, maybe it was because even after all these years, after ten long freaking years, she never lost her connection to his memories. She kept thinking that he was still ever-present, in Konoha, still a part of team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

Heavens, but how she missed him! The sweet rush of exhilaration raced through every cell in her body the moment she looked up at his adorable face. He still was the most perfect looking man in the world, with his high cheekbones and well-defined nose. His long unbound hair, for some reason, instead of making him look feminine, added to the rawness of his sensuality, as if he was a dark warrior deity come to life.

Those thin lips that never parted to speak or grin in the past, gave her the most spectacular view of an honest smile, when he seemed amused by her question whether he had a wife or not.

As if he couldn't believe anyone was expecting he would be able to land a wife. Geeze, he looked so hot that she knew if, and only if, he ever let himself out of hiding in order to allow women to see him, they would all clamor to throw themselves at his feet.

Criminal or no criminal.

That was how sinfully delectable he looked. Darn, but it had hurt so bad for her to turn away and leave last night, when all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him and weep with joy, because she had found him.

Sigh…

Not that he wanted to be found, of course.

That was a reminder she needed to pound into her thick skull every time her defense would crumble. He, Uchiha Sasuke, last known surviving descendant of the all-powerful Uchiha clan, did not want to love or be loved in return.

He might have become more human over the years, might have broken the Curse of Darkness weighing heavily on his shoulders, but he could not change what happened to him, or who he was: a soul so broken it was only a wonder, short of a miracle that was keeping him sane.

His whole clan had been massacred right before his very eyes by none other than his own flesh and blood, only to find out later that it had been a sanctioned act. Anyone would have lost their mind right there and then. But not Sasuke.

No. The young boy did everything to survive, turned his hate into fuel to keep his body going.

During training breaks, Sakura would stare into nothingness. How? How would she be able to walk away? Now that she knew he was alive. Now that he was only an arm's length away from her. This time, would she be able to let him go?

Tears threatened to spill but she forced to compose herself. No one should ever suspect anything wrong that might lead to Sasuke's hideout. She would protect his safety with her life.

She moved towards the window of the infirmary, watched the children playing outside, her hands gripping the panes so hard the wood began splintering.

"Sakura-sama?" Aira asked shrilly, noticing the broken wood under Sakura's hands.

"Oh!" the medic Jounin gasped, startled and moved away from the window.

"Are you alright, Sakura-sama?"

"Yes, yes," she answered breathlessly. She focused her attention on a number of chuunin testing their healing jutsu on a few shallowly wounded villagers. "How are they doing?"

Aira cleared her throat and looked at the clipboard she was holding. "According to stats, they're improving, being able to lengthen the time with which they are able to use the healing jutsu. Cell regeneration, blood clotting and skin stitching techniques have already been achieved."

"Good," Sakura said. "They are already able to heal small wounds, to make the cells regenerate and blood to clot. And you say skin stitching as well?"

"Yes, Sakura-sama. Albeit it takes a significant amount of time, but they can heal all the layers of skin with the jutsu."

Aira had sounded proud, and looked at Sakura with admiration. Sakura had been a very fine mentor. Unfortunately, said mentor was far too busy battling the emotions inside her chest to notice the look Aira was giving her.

…

Later that afternoon, as the sun was about to set, Sakura, anxious as hell, approached Kumo. He still looked weary, but not as haggard looking as he appeared when she first saw him.

"Kumo-san, may I ask you something?" She looked fidgety.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I need to speak with someone privately. I'm just wondering if I can leave tonight. For just a couple of hours?"

The easy going medic shrugged his shoulder. "What's stopping you?"

"Uhhmmm…" Sakura hated abandoning her post, especially when she was not able to give the reason why. "Do you think it will be alright? Will you be able to cover for me?"

Kumo slapped her shoulder and grinned. "Are you kiddin' me? You've done so much more in two weeks than what I could have in months! I admire your tenacity and your hard work, Sakura. If you need a private moment you've earned it."

Sakura smiled so dazzlingly she felt like a genin all over again being praised by her sensei for doing a simple ninjutsu. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! C'mon, what do you think was I doing before you came here?" He winked at her. "So go to that private meeting of yours and enjoy. He must be some lucky bastard."

The cheeky smile froze on Sakura's face. "Uhmmm, he's not - I mean, it's not a man."

"Oh?" Kumo raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, Sakura. It was wrong of me to have assumed."

She nodded. "I will be back as soon as possible. I have already notified my assistants. Please take care of them while I'm gone. "

"Do not worry about it."

She bowed low. "Domou arigatou gozaimasu!"

….

Technically, Sakura thought, she didn't really lie to Kumo. Eiji was the real reason she was going to see Sasuke, not the Uchiha himself, so theoretically speaking, it was not a man.

Dammit, she was lying through her teeth. _No, I am a healer and that boy's life is as important as anyone's in the Valley. Sasuke's presence is just a mere - distraction._

With blinding speed she dashed from trees to trees, hoping to shorten the travel time drastically as she only asked for a few hours of leave from Kumo. It was bad enough that he didn't know where she really was going, she would be abusing their trust if she lingered in the cave longer than necessary.

_I found it!_

Swooping down to the entrance of the cave, she wasted no time in slipping in. As she walked inside, she began wondering to herself again. Sasuke had not shown, even the slightest hesitation last night to show her where he and Eiji lived. It meant he trusted her. Completely.

She couldn't help feeling delighted. Yes, they had been team mates once, and trusting your team mate with your life during missions was tantamount to survival in those times.

But ten years had passed. Surely Sasuke could have felt a little wary about leading her to a place where he was most vulnerable.

She sighed, as she neared the end of the corridor. It must be the boy. Sasuke had probably thought of Eiji as someone important to him that he was willing to make a sacrifice as to inviting an almost stranger to his home. Oh, how she would love to give up everything just for Sasuke to feel something, even just the tiniest fraction, of caring for her to the point that he was willing to defy odds to protect her.

_Stupid, huh?_ She laughed bitterly to herself.. _Considering he tried to kill me more than once._

She stepped into the light, looking around the camp.

Her eyes narrowed to the ninja, sitting still beside the fire, his katana cradled to his chest, one knee bent in front of him, the other stretched out.

Sakura's chest thundered. He looked like a dark sexy samurai waiting for a hapless innocent girl to seduce. How would it feel to have those strong thighs pinning her to the ground, his knees forcing her own legs open and -

He slowly looked up, the movement as smooth as a panther's. "Konbanwa."

Sakura was thankful he could not see the blush staining her cheeks.

She grunted a response, not wasting time in idle pleasantries, as she was feeling anything but pleasant. "Where is Eiji?"

…..

Sasuke had known of Sakura's presence from the moment she planted her feet on the ground outside the cave. Her chakra was overwhelmingly potent, it swallowed the forest whole.

She really had become formidable over the years. There was no trace at all of the whiny little girl he once had been annoyed with. No, she had grown to be a strong sensible woman, her skill so valuable countries would fight to the death for her.

What surprised him a little was the nonchalance with which she was acting around him, as if they had never been parted for a long time, as if it was no major concern for her to finally meet him face to face after a decade of no communication.

It wasn't as if Sasuke was expecting her to cry, and beg him again not to leave her. In all honesty he did not think he could deal with that kind of weakness coming from any one, especially from a respectable shinobi. He hated it when girls fell all over him. It wasn't that he thought he wasn't worthy of their affections. He just knew that whatever they profess, it boiled down to the fact that they liked him for what he was: a tough ninja who could do flashy ninjutsu, always at the top of his class.

It was always the physical beauty those shallow females ever saw in him, not him inside, as a dark damaged soul who had longed for death and despair.

The moment they heard he had become Orochimaru's pupil, they had sanctioned his termination.

How about Sakura, then?

Had she gotten over her blind infatuation for him?

For a fleeting second, the thought - disturbed him.

"Where is Eiji?" she had asked.

Sasuke looked towards the entrance of the cave, knowing where it was exactly located. "He should be here soon."

"You mean he's out? But he just had fever last night!"

Sasuke listened intently at the pattern of her breathing. He sensed that she was upset.

"Bahhh!" she suddenly snapped, turning away from him. "I would wish to argue with you, Sasuke, being a medic and therefore the one more knowledgeable in this area but I know how stubborn you are. If you allowed him out it means you have a reason. I will wait here, then."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. The Sakura he once knew would coax and plead with him sweetly until she got her own way. But now she had become more understanding of how things worked.

Just then, footsteps echoed inside the cave. Laughter rang out, as well as that of a dog barking in excitement.

"Oji-san! Oji-san!" a little voice called out.

Eiji ran towards the fireplace, the black dog on his heels. Sakura watched quietly. The boy had not seen her yet.

Panting, the child held up four pieces of skinned game. "Oji-san! I skinned the rabbit, just how you taught me to!"

Sasuke gave a sharp nod. "Put them on the skewer."

Sakura decided to let herself be seen. She had blended so well with the shadows even the dog did not sense her presence.

"Ehem."

The dog's head snapped up and the animal growled, then took a sniff, and whined, as if remembering still what she had done to whip its tail the day before.

Eiji remembered his manners. He bowed low and said, "Konbanwa, onee-chan."

Sakura bowed, too, in return. "Eiji, how do you feel?"

The boy sat down to arrange the skinned game on the spit. "So you were the medic who healed me last night. Oji-san said you found me unconscious."

She knelt beside him and reached out to feel his forehead. "Your fever has gone away, Eiji. That is good. Tell me, why were you out cold?"

The boy, about six or seven with wild brown hair and round eyes, looked ashamed. "Aki and I were hunting for wild berries when that big bear saw us. I was about to run away but -"

He looked guiltily at his Oji-san who was sitting motionless, his face devoid of any emotion. When he looked like that Eiji knew better than to anger him. The child knew Sasuke was madder than hell at him.

"It was wrong of me, y'see, that path was -"

"I told him not to wander off," Sasuke blurted out, in a sharp tone.

Eiji winced. "Gomen nasai, Oji-san."

Sakura's face gentled and she smiled cheekily. She couldn't help it. The boy looked so miserable.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his course hair. "I could guess what happened. You fainted."

The boy cringed and blushed. "I - I -"

"So next time, when an adult tells you not wander off further than what is allowed, you should obey. How about your chest? Your - _Oji-san_ told me you have a hard time breathing sometimes."

"Yes, onee-chan."

"Come here once you're done with that. I'll put something on you." Sakura sat on a far corner, watching Eiji finish putting the game on the spit.

Sasuke kept silent the whole time, sensing, rather than watching, Sakura as she opened her bag of medicine to prepare the needed paste.

In a small voice, Eiji announced, "I am done."

Sakura motioned to the spot next to her. The boy sat gloomily, while his dog, Aki, followed close by. Sakura proceeded to loosen the front of his robe to reveal his thin chest. He was skinny all over.

Sighing, she took a generous amount of a foul smelling paste and was about to smear it on his chest when Eiji covered his nose and whistled. "Smells so bad!"

"I'm sorry, Eiji, but I need to rub this on your chest and back. It prevents your body from reacting strongly to pollen irritants in the forest."

"I won't be able to breathe!"

"The smell will not be so bad after an hour, okay? This will really help you."

Like a proud warrior, little Eiji endured the smell of the paste as Sakura continued rubbing the awful sticky stuff on his body. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You're very brave. There, put your robe back on."

Grudgingly he obeyed, a scowl on his face. When he turned to Aki, the dog let out a high-pitched whimper and snorted, moving away. Eiji scowled some more. Traitorous animal.

Sakura chuckled softly, stopping Eiji to hand him a tube of the foul smelling mixture. "Rub this on your chest and back at least twice a day. Do it, especially before you go to bed. It will help you breathe easily."

"Hai, domou arigatou." But he sounded forlorn.

Sakura sighed. Her job here was done. The situation with the kid was covered. If she continued to demand she visit Eiji in this cave, it would only indicate her wanting, no, her fixation to see Sasuke over and over again. She refused to give in to that pathetic excuse.

She was a respectable high ranking shinobi, for goodness' sake! Abandoning her job to be able to see Sasuke was unthinkable, unacceptable. It was a disgusting behavior.

She needed to leave. Now, when she still could.

Sasuke was doing, well, no, great, actually. He wasn't suicidal anymore. He had learned how to care for other human beings.

But she loved him more than life itself. And there was no way in the world that he could feel the same way towards her.

She would only face more heart break if she stuck around.

She stood with heavy shoulders. "It has been a pleasure to see you again, Sasuke. I will be leaving for Konoha tomorrow. I've just been here for a mission. You don't know how I -" Her voice suddenly broke. Horrified, she cleared her throat and flashed a wide smile. "Take care of yourself. And Eiji as well."

She caught sight of Sasuke straightening on his seat before she turned away. She heard him take a sharp breath and open his mouth as if to say something when Eiji suddenly said, "Hey, I only noticed it now. Your hair's pink, and your forehead's kinda wide. Oji- san, is she the girl you told me was the most annoying female on the planet you have ever encountered?"

Sakura whirled around, incensed. "WHAT?"

Eiji looked puzzled, as innocent as a sheep about to be slaughtered.

Sasuke chortled behind his fist, unable to keep the amused expression on his face.

"What have you been telling this kid?" Sakura lashed out, blushing from embarrassment. This arrogant prick! Who did he think he was anyway?

Sasuke relaxed a bit and gestured toward the fireplace, where the game was cooking. "Would you like to have supper with us?"

Breathing heavily, Sakura was not able to speak for a moment.

Eiji took one piece of meat on a stick and handed it to her. "Here you go, onee-chan. Oji-san said that even if girls are generally annoying they still mean well. At least, some of them do. Isn't that what you told me, Oji-san?"

Sasuke turned to the big mouth and frowned at him, as if in censure. "Eat and be silent, Eiji. You've put me in enough trouble as it is."

The boy cringed again and stood to give the meat to Sakura. She accepted it with trembling hands. Then Eiji went to a corner with Aki, to share their portion of supper.

"Will you be able to eat standing up?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine!" Grumbling she sat across him and daintily picked on the meat. She watched him take his own portion and eat slowly, chewing the food in such a sensual way even the act was enough to cause heat to creep in her most womanly place.

Watching him eat aroused her so much she had to press her thighs together hard, forcing herself not to let out a hoarse whimper. Ugghh, there was a kid in there with them!

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night._

…

There you go folks! Hope you like this.

Please review! Ta-ta!

~~~~~~ grathialiana


	5. A Request

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you so much for the feedback. This is really the first time I've written for this website. I just started last month, and this is my fourth story so far.

Guys, thanks! I feel so great I think I'll make this a life-long hobby! Relieves me from stress coming from work…

Love you guys.

By the way, the premise of this story, in Chapter 1 really comes from the ongoing manga, if some of the other people have been wondering where I got my idea. The Edo Tensei is in the current story arc, as well as Itachi.

I just wanted the world war to end and then pick up from there.

Also, the forehead remark of Sakura, if you have started the Naruto series from the beginning, which I did, about ten years ago, Ino had always teased Sakura for having the widest forehead in the world. That was just a little trivia.

So, here we go… Chapter 5 of **A Broken Curse**

~~~~~~~~ grathialiana

**A Request**

"So I'm still the Forehead, huh?"

Sakura decided to break the eerie silence between her and Sasuke as they sat across each other, having finished their meal minutes before.

Sasuke's head had been bowed, towards the direction of the fire, and when he heard her outlandish remark he looked up. "Hmm?"

"Of all the descriptions you could have remembered me by; it's that - that I have the biggest forehead in all of Konoha. Very sweet, I like it," she said dryly.

A slow grin broke Sasuke's face. These days he found it really easy to smile about anything, something which could not be said of him a few years past.

In spite of the joke on her, Sakura found herself staring at Sasuke's wickedly attractive smile. She clutched at her chest. _Bakero, no swooning!_

"I believe females do the same thing,'' he said in a husky drawl that Sakura got so distracted she wasn't able to follow what he was trying to say.

"Uhhh - what was that again?"

Sasuke shrugged in a graceful manner. "They say one thing and mean another."

She frowned, puzzled. "Huh?"

Sasuke lifted a calloused palm then shook his head. "I apologize for Eiji's insolence. I would like to think I have taught him to be better than that."

Sakura was so shocked at what he said her mouth practically hung open. "You? Teaching? Him?" And what could someone like him teach a child like Eiji?

How to cripple someone in forty five million ways without breaking a sweat?

"It has been a long while. I have given up on what I had fought hard for during the war." His voice had grown noticeably softer.

"Well, that's - uhh - understandable.''

Sasuke turned to where Eiji was, roughly playing with Aki. "I was just about the same age as him when I lost my family."

She heaved a long sigh of regret. "We cannot change the past, but at least we can make a better future for someone else."

"Yes."

"Sasuke, I truly commend you for being able to, finally accept that."

He nodded solemnly. "And you? You are good to Eiji. Do you have your own ones?"

_Oooooh, children. Can we please not go there?_

"Naah, I'm always busy in the infirmary. I do not have time for any relationship. But if it would please you to know, Naruto and Hinata have a son, named after you."

He was taken aback by surprise.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, Naruto has always been a weirdo huh? But I guess that's his way of keeping, y'know, your memories alive."

"He's still a baka," he said, shaking his head. She chuckled in response.

Just like that, both of them stopped trying to speak, unsure of what to say. The silence was deafening. And the tension was so thick in the air you could stab it with a kunai.

A movement caught Sakura's eye.

She turned to find Eiji leaning closer to the fire, holding a piece of cloth with hand writing on it. "Eiji, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" He held up the cloth. "Oji-san has been teaching me to read and write. He said when I go back to live on the outside world I should know how to take care of myself. But I tell him that won't happen 'cause I ain't leaving. Isn't that what I said, Oji-san?"

Sasuke's face bore a pained expression, as if he was greatly discomfited by what the boy had said. Sakura tried so hard not to laugh. Never in her wildest imagination could she see Sasuke as a father figure.

Well, heck, she never even thought he would be able to carry out one decent conversation with anyone without yelling threats of murder and annihilation.

"Eiji!" Sasuke snapped. "What did I tell you about reading at night?"

"Oh, gomen gomen!" The poor boy slowly put back the cloth with their other stuff and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

The child dared a glance at his guardian. "Oji-san doesn't like me to read in the dark. He says my eyes would go bad."

"Well, Eiji, it's true. Reading in the dark is not healthy for your eyes. Why don't you sleep early and -"

She gasped and scrambled to her feet. "Oh Kami! I should get back. I only asked to be away for a few hours!"

Eiji's face fell. "Are you leaving already?"

"Uhh, 'cause I need to return to -"

"Will you be back?"

She didn't know what to say. "I - uhhh…"

"Onee-chan has been very kind to us. I know Oji-san is lonely too, right Oji-san? Is it alright if you make her come back?" The boy leaned towards Sasuke, a pleading look on his face.

Sasuke, for the life of him didn't know how to react that he looked as helpless as a newborn babe.

"You see, onee-chan, you are the first person Oji-san allowed me to talk to. We don't speak much to anyone we pass by. And you are also the only one Oji-san speaks to, right? Right, Oji-san?"

Sakura wanted to giggle in delight. _Oji-san_ this, _Oji-san_ that.

This child was probably one of the only two people in the world who were completely loyal to Sasuke. The other one was Naruto, of course.

"Eiji, you see," Sakura started. "I live in a faraway place. I'm just here visiting. So when I go back home, I won't be able to come back here, in this cave."

Sadness engulfed the little child. Sakura's heart broke to see him so sullen. It only meant that what he said was true: that he and Sasuke never spoke to anyone else when they were out or when they travelled. What a shitty way to live.

"What if we run out of that stinky paste? Will you come back to give me another one?" Eji asked, hopeful.

"I never really thought of that. I always thought you might get something from a village healer but -" She slapped her forehead as if in annoyance. "Well, I -"

"Pleeease?" The adorable child was looking up expectantly.

She harrumphed. "Well, go ask your Oji-san."

Sasuke coughed in surprise.

Eiji looked at his precious uncle, clasping his hands. "Oji-san, please please please tell her to come back to us. I really want to have someone else to play with aside from Aki. Maybe she can show me to the village, since you don't want to take me there. I promise I won't wander off with Aki again. I know she's pretty special even if you did say she was kinda annoying. I think I like her just fine. So please?"

Sakura snorted. "Is he always this bouncing?"

"Hai,"Sasuke replied dryly. He looked at the boy, whom he had begun treating as a son for the past two years. Basically, it had been Eiji who ultimately taught him to embrace life once more, to give it another chance. To deny him the happiness of being with another warm person like Sakura was like snuffing the light from a candle, letting the room plunge into darkness.

He turned up to her.

For a moment Sakura felt breathless. If Sasuke asked her to stick around she swore she would defy every rule in the book and submit to him.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" Her voice sounded squeaky. Damn these hormones.

"If it is not too much for you - will you… stay? For a while?"

Heat sneaked into her face she knew she was burning red from utter complete happiness. She guiltily thought she was a bit glad Sasuke couldn't see her right now.

There was a dopey expression on her face anyone would have thought she was a grinning simpleton instead of one of the most powerful Jounin in Konoha.

Aaahhh, to feel like a child again, suffused in glee because of one simple question!

"Of course, Sasuke." Her voice managed to sound firm, controlled, as if she was doing him a big unwanted favor. "What are friends for?"

"Yey! Yey!" Eiji jumped up and down, while Aki circled him, wagging its tail in excitement. "I'd like to show you, onee-chan the fountain I just saw the other day! There's this…"

"Haven't we just talked of not wandering off?" Sasuke suddenly asked, a frown on his face.

"But Oji-san…"

Sakura thought it was a bit awkward to witness a child being scolded by an adult but she had no right to interfere. Sasuke was his guardian, one who performed his duties as a parent to the boy and she did not want to hinder Sasuke from disciplining him.

"Do you know what you need to do, Eiji? You need to go to sleep. You just had fever last night," Sakura cajoled.

"Alright." Pouting, the boy arranged his blankets and lay down.

Sakura followed him to where he was snuggled and bent to whisper to his ear. "Don't worry. We won't tell Oji-san everything."

The boy gasped and smiled widely. Really, he mouthed.

Giggling, she nodded then put a finger to her lips, as a sign for him to be quiet.

In minutes he was fast asleep, while Aki curled by his feet. Sakura watched him fondly, and brushed his hair in a very gentle motherly way.

And there it went. She lingered. She had stayed in this cave far longer than she was supposed to. She hoped Kumo would not mind her delay.

"I am surprised you agreed."

Sasuke's voice broke through the silence.

She turned to his direction. He was looking directly to where she sat with Eiji, as if he was exactly aware of what she had been doing. It was pretty eerie, actually, how he could act like he was not blind at all. But then again, he was an Uchiha.

"Won't it be difficult for you to arrange something with your Hokage to be able to stay here?"

Aah, so he guessed.

Sakura stretched her arms, feeling carefree for the first time for the past ten years. "Actually, Sasuke, I _am_ surprised you even asked."

"I am - different now."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that. Who would have thought you have in you to be able to take care of another person, let alone a helpless child? You have indeed changed for the better, Sasuke."

He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Years of thinking have given me a new perspective."

Maybe there was still a chance for them. "So why not come back to Konoha? I can tell Tsunade that you have changed. And Naruto will be pleased."

The soft expression on Sasuke's face was blanketed by a cold hard look. He turned his head away, shifting his legs.

Sakura caught the movement, and couldn't help her pulse racing at the sight of those long muscular thighs encased in snug clothing. His legs looked so well-built, she wondered if he was running marathons in this forest to be able to develop muscles like that.

She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him her hand itched. Oh, but how would his skin feel under her fingertips? Would his skin be cold? As cold as the look on his face? Or would he be warm and accepting, as a man denied too long of another human's touch?

"I'm afraid it's not possible."

"Huh?" Sakura was busy ogling his sexy physique that she didn't understand what he said. Uggh, but it was a good thing he couldn't see what she was doing.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura winced, knowing Sasuke wasn't a man known for his patience. He hated repeating himself to anyone.

"It's not possible, what you just told me."

"Why not?"

"I am a criminal, still. Lots of countries would still be happy to see me locked up. If I appear in Konoha, they might storm there without thinking and create chaos."

"Sasuke -"

"When Eiji grows a little older, I will let him live in Konoha, as there is no other place that I can think of which will be benevolent to him."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

She was getting irritated with his half-answers. "What do you intend to do with your life? Sulk in this forest for the rest of your existence?"

He shrugged. "No."

"No? Well, that's good because -"

"There are other forests wherein I can, as you've put it, sulk. As I told you, I am nomadic. I don't stay in one place for a very long time."

She gaped in dismay. "So, that's it? Gee, Sasuke, after all these years, I thought you might have grown up a little. Why can't you accept that people - some people - might love you despite who you were or what you had done?"

"Sakura…" He heaved a long sigh of weariness. "Must I keep repeating to you what I said in the past?"

"What? You never said a lot to me in the past," she snapped bitterly.

He tilted his head at her, as if scrutinizing her for what she said. "I believe I remember telling you and Naruto that I was never like you. I never was, and I never will be. My destiny, the curse in our family running through my veins, it defines who I am."

"But you want peace now."

"No. Not technically. I just want to be left alone. I do not want to live where others breathe down my neck, waiting for me to make a mistake and repeat my actions in the past."

She couldn't fault him for that thinking. She knew it was true, that even in Konoha other prejudiced people wouldn't completely forget what clan he came from, and how emotionally unstable he was.

"So, this is it, huh? How long do you plan on staying here, then?"

"Before winter comes in, which is a few weeks from now."

"A few weeks, eh?" Sakura rubbed her face with her hand wearily. So she would be able to stay with him for a few weeks, that was all. After that, it was definitely goodbye.

He and Eiji would just go on their merry way, leaving her behind. Well, she shouldn't be sad about it. She had never even thought of seeing Sasuke again, warm and well after all these years, moreover spending a few weeks with him, minus the disapproving eyes of the Leaf.

"I should go. I would need to pack my things and leave for Konoha. Tell Eiji I will be back in a week. I'm travelling with non-shinobi so it takes longer than usual."

She stood and wiped off imaginary dust on her clothing. It gave her something to do instead of staring hungrily at Sasuke.

"Sakura I -" After a long pause he did not continue, as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say.

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "I know, Sasuke. I've _changed_. A lot. And you're glad."

He briskly nodded. "Yes. Any shinobi would be proud to call you his own."

At that simple statement her heart lurched painfully. What did he mean by that? Was it something a man would say to a woman he knew loved him for so long but he couldn't love in return? Was he subtly telling her she could have any one she liked so she should not waste all this time waiting for him in vain?

That statement held a lot of meaning to her her mind was reeling.

What she said to him though was something out of character. "Oh, I never thought I'd hear you speak like a matchmaker. Not in this lifetime."

The corner of his lip curved upward in amusement, a smile, but not quite. "You deserve to be with someone like you."

_Fuck_.

Sakura clenched her fists. A while ago she wasn't sure about what he meant; now it was perfectly clear. Sasuke was already turning her down even when she had not made a single step towards him.

Again and again. She lived only to know rejection from him over and over.

"Maybe, someday, that time will come," she replied in a shaky voice. "But I like my life just fine. Anyway, Sasuke, thank you for supper and I will be back in a week."

"Ja ne, Sakura."

"Ja ne."

No turning back, she left the cave with a heavy heart.

…

Ughh, sorry, guys, the pace is terribly slow, I know… It's just that, I want to build Sasuke's character as a reformed Uchiha, but someone who is still emotionally unstable. Do you know Heero Yuy from the Gundam Wing series? Man, but I sooo love that guy. I always had sexual fantasies about him.

Ha ha ha…

I don't know. It's just, cold silent heroes seduce my senses better than sappy romantic ones. I give all the sappiness to Sakura. He he he…

Anyway, please don't start being angry that the pace is too slow.

Pleeeeaaaseee?

~~~~~ grathialiana


	6. Memento

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

To those who left reviews, thank you so much! I appreaciate your take on things.

Lemme answer a few questions that popped up. The sightless eyes, no, Sasuke did not have new eyes he got from anyone. It was just a figure of speech because describing his eyes as a pair of two slits is definitely not very sexy, but I guess since you pointed that one out, xRaianx, as a writer, it means I have to be more specific in my descriptions. Sorry about that.

About the scene leading to the lemon, don't worry, I have a scene in my mind that will be, well, for me, as a fan of an anime genre that has the guy stone cold silent and the girl sappy, something that is full of struggles. Emotionally.

We know Sasuke doesn't really ask about a lot of stuff. He simply does things. So, there you go, a hint of the lemon to come. I assure you Sakura won't give in too easily. I'm really banking on Sakura as having this so much pride in her, she's already an adult, 26 in my storyline, so she doesn't act like a lovesick high school girl anymore.

Again, thank you thank you for your reviews.

Here is Chapter 6 of **A Broken Curse.**

Oh by the way, the downside of this story is: Sakura goes back to Konoha so we won't be seeing Sasuke in this chapter. Hope you can still go through with the chapter… :P

~~~~~ grathialiana

...

**Memento**

The trip back to Konoha took three long days and in between that time Sakura kept silent as to the turmoil she felt inside. Aira and Yuuki kept on trying to draw her into their conversation but the Jounin would end up staring at nothingness in the middle of a discussion.

The two assistants felt it had something to do with the secret meeting she had. After she came back to the Valley to pack up their stuff she remained aloof and detached.

They hoped Sakura would get over whatever it was that was plaguing her.

The first thing Sakura did when she got home was soak up in her old little tub, bone weary from the travel, but especially stressed from what had transpired between her and the elusive Uchiha.

Ten years. They had not seen each other for a friggin' decade yet it felt like he just left yesterday.

_Kami, why am I so pathetic? Why?_

She luxuriated in her bath for a good half an hour more before toweling herself dry and dressing. She had to submit the report to the Hokage.

She opened the door leading to Tsunade's office gently.

The older woman's head snapped up from a pile of scrolls she was hunched over. "Sakura! Why are you here? Didn't you just get back?"

"Hai, kunichiwa, Hokage-sama." She bowed slightly.

"Well, aren't you getting some sleep or something?"

"It's not evening yet."

Tsunade's forehead creased, as if confused. "You know you can submit your report tomorrow. Is there something important you want to say?"

"As a matter of fact, Lady Tsunade, there is," she replied resolutely.

"Oh well, alright. Hand me your report and then let's talk. Did something bad happen while you were there?"

Sakura gave the scroll to the Hokage then stood in front of her desk, her bearing stiff, looking apprehensive.

"You told me that you would be sending Shizune this week."

"Yes, that's what we talked about."

Sakura breathed deeply. "I would like to ask for a leave, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade made a startled sound. "A leave? Like a vacation leave?"

"Hai."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I want to accompany Shizune to the Valley, but not on an official mission. I would just like to go back."

Tsunade looked at her as if she had just sprouted wings. Surprise was plain on her face. Sakura was one of the most hardworking medics in Konoha and she had no serious attachment to anyone that would take her time off her duties. She stayed to work in the infirmary longer than everybody else she knew. To ask for a vacation to go gallivanting in a faraway country was something really unexpected.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "And why would I allow you to do that?"

_Here we go._

"It's a man. I am seeing someone from the Valley."

Sakura's voice did not falter when she murmured the lie. She despised lying, especially to her beloved leader and mentor. But she had no choice. Under no circumstance would she disclose Sasuke's whereabouts.

It was true that Konoha never openly conducted searches for the fallen Uchiha these past years but still, she knew that Sasuke valued his freedom now. She would never ever divulge what she knew about him to anyone.

The Hokage's mouth dropped open, incredulous. "What?"

"I am having an affair with a man, Hokage-sama. He's married and we try to be discreet as much as possible."

"You're whaaaat?" Tsunade stood for a moment and glared at her protégé but Sakura held her stare, unflinching. "Oh, Sakura, you're giving me a headache." She fell back down on her seat, rubbing her temple.

Sakura stood immobile, waiting for what Tsunade was going to say next.

"I can't believe that you - Sakura, of all the single young men in your own village, you couldn't even pick one? You waited to get on a mission to get a lover? An illicit lover? What's wrong with you?"

Tsunade fairly bellowed the question.

Sakura sighed, heart pounding. "I need - I need to see him."

"So now what? Suppose I give you this vacation and you get back, what happens next? Is he leaving his wife for you? Will he be coming here to Konoha? I hope you know what you're doing because this is seriously going to damage your reputation!"

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke would be leaving in a few weeks. After that this charade would be over. She just needed to have private moments to be with him and Eiji without anyone starting to get suspicious.

Hence the outrageous lie.

"We just need to talk. We haven't finalized our - separation yet. I just need to have some alone time with him. And I want it off my or Shizune's report."

"But a married man, geeze, Sakura what were you thinking?"

Sakura bowed her head down low, thinking this lie was still so much better instead of saying she would actually be spending a few days with a prodigal shinobi whose genes carried the legacy of a clan primarily responsible of destroying their own country, the Leaf.

The thing was, if the man was single, protocol would demand that he come to Konoha to court her properly. Add to that fact was that she held two important ranks in the Leaf: being a Jounin and an exceptional medic, second only to Tsunade. To shame Sakura of needing to seek him out in his own country was like a brutal insult to Konoha. Of course Tsunade would order him to get his butt into their land, buy flowers for her, and even serenade her under the moonlight. Just like what Shikamaru was probably doing with Temari in Suna.

Smething that was never going to happen in a million years to Sakura, even if technically, Sasuke was single.

So, she just had to go through with this lie if she wanted to spend some quality time with Sasuke and Eiji before they went on their merry little way to Kami-knows-where.

"And what will you be doing there during your unofficial stay? Hole up in his house? With his wife?" Tsunade voice had gone chillingly cold.

Oh she was furious, alright. It was something Sakura wanted to avoid but couldn't help at the moment. No wonder Sasuke had said she would have a hard time finding an excuse with her Hokage.

"We'll try to get off the radar as much as possible. I could have asked for this leave without giving out the real reason but I figured if something happened in the Valley and that I show myself, it would make Shizune suspicious of my presence."

"Get off the radar, huh? Sakura, I can't believe my best medic would someday come to me and ask me for some time off to engage in adultery. I never really saw it coming."

"This is going to be the - last time for us. Definitely the last," Sakura whispered. That part was true, though. After this rendezvous with Sasuke was over, it was goodbye.

Sakura could not change Sasuke's will as it was made with something far more unbreakable than iron. If he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life alone, wandering the world, then so be it. She was not in a position to challenge or change his decision. She would let him be, because she loved him for who he was.

"A week."

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "Hai, a week, Hokage-sama."

"Just one week of this foolishness and then you'll go home, even if Shizune's stay needs to be extended you are not to remain far longer than one week, d'you hear me?"

"Seven days. I understand."

Another sigh. And she thought she'd be able to stay longer. Well, this was better than nothing.

A week with Sasuke.

She tingled with anticipation.

"Go home, Sakura. You have officially given me my first migraine attack for this month."

The girl bowed low and disappeared from Tsunade's sight. As the Hokage turned back to her work, she couldn't shake off the feeling gnawing at her.

_Why do I get this feeling that she's hiding something?_

…..

Walking on the street leading to the Namikaze household, Sakura felt somewhat relieved that she was able to get past the biggest obstacle there was in going back to the Valley. She still felt bad about lying out rightly but relief overshadowed everything.

"Oba-san! Oba-san!"

A tiny golden force barreled directly into her, grabbing her by the waist. Laughing, Sakura ruffled Sasuke's spiky hair in a rough way. "How's my favorite shinobi?"

"I'm trying to learn more about my Byakugan, Oba-san! It's so great I can see through the walls of our house!"

Ouch, Sakura thought. When Sasuke got older that would have a seriously _major_ effect on Naruto and Hinata's sex life. She giggled and picked up the boy.

"Just don't go peeping on girls' underwear, okay? You can get arrested for that."

The adorable boy wrinkled his nose. "Yuck, girls are disgusting, anyway!"

Sakura walked towards the gate of Naruto's house. The steps led to a garden with a mini pond for koi fish.

Hinata was busy taking down the laundry. She bowed slightly when she saw Sakura holding her son.

"Konbanwa, Sakura. You have returned from your mission."

"Yes, Hinata. May I speak to Naruto?"

"Hai, hai. I'll get some tea. Come inside."

Hinata took charge of her son and led Sakura into their house. The interior was of old fashioned design. Sakura sat on the mat in front of a low table.

"Sakura-chan! What a surprise! What's up?" Naruto's voice was booming. Still the same lively shinobi she had always known.

Sakura allowed Hinata to pour her and Naruto some tea before deciding to start her request. "I came here, Naruto, to ask, if I can have the Sharingan back."

"Hm?" Naruto made a startled sound and rubbed his stubbled jaw.

"I know when he - when Sasuke left Tsunade gave them to me for safe keeping, but I -"

Naruto shrugged. "You told me you couldn't hold onto them as they remind you so much of him. So, does that mean it doesn't, uhh, affect you that much anymore? I mean, him leaving?"

It took a while before Sakura could answer, carefully sorting out her thoughts so she wouldn't reveal anything peculiar. "It still, does, of course. I consider him one of my best friends, still, aside from you."

Naruto lay back on his elbows, letting out a long heavy sigh. "Do you think we might be able to see him someday?"

Sakura shook her head. "You know he won't allow it. Sasuke is - like what he's been telling us the whole time, he's different from us."

Naruto looked at her with confusion. "You sound so sure about that, huh?"

"It's been ten years, Naruto. If he truly wanted to change and make a new life for himself, ten years is an ample time to do it, don't you think?"

"I wish he'd change his mind. Everything's pretty peaceful now."

"It's hard to explain but I - in a way, I understand him. He can't live a normal life after what happened to his clan, especially after what we learned about the Uchiha and the Senju's connection."

"He's really stubborn as an ass," Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe he's afraid history will just repeat itself."

"That's bullshit, Sakura and you know it! We are who we choose to be. He can choose not to be a slave of a curse that was just blown out proportion by a few sick minds like Danzo and Madara."

Sakura drew back and grinned at the Jinchuriki. "Whoa! That was a bunch of big words you just spouted, Mr. Nine Tails. Do you actually have a clue what they meant?"

Naruto grinned back. "Nah, but they sound cool."

They shared a quiet comfortable laugh, while Hinata watched, a soft smile on her face. She knew how much her husband respected and valued the prodigal Uchiha and she understood that Naruto felt better if he was able to talk about him once in a while. Sakura was the perfect companion if Naruto wanted to reminisce the good old days of Team 7.

After a while, Naruto stood to get what Sakura asked for. She felt her heart hammering inside her chest. It was the right, most logical thing to do.

Sasuke without the Sharingan was still a dangerous shinobi, with it, he was nearly invincible.

But she believed that he deserved to have the Sharingan back. He had proven to her that he was not the same murderous vengeful ninja he once had been. The way he took care of Eiji was a sound testament of that. He had changed. Oh, he was still the same silent brooding man that he was as a child, but this time, at least he knew the meaning of acceptance.

Of accepting the things which he could not change.

It worked the same for her, she knew. She could never change who Sasuke was so she had no plans to.

"Here." Naruto laid an expensive looking lacquer box on the table. "It has a sealing jutsu that preserves the state of the organs when he first - y'know, took them out."

Sakura nodded. She knew it was Tsunade who put the jutsu itself. "Better than putting them in ice or something."

"By the way, Sakura… I don't want to be rude or anything -"

"You've always been rude, Naruto. I'm used to it," she quipped, smirking.

"Huh? What?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, do you have, y'know, any plans of having a - how do I put this?"

Sakura carefully touched the top of the box. "I think I know what you're trying to say."

"Yeah?"

"No, I'm fine with what I have. I don't need a complicated relationship to make me happy, worse, a stupid ninja to knock me up for me not to be able to do my job in the infirmary. No offense to you and Hinata of course, as you both are doing wonderfully as parents, but, no thanks. I'm fine."

Naruto leaned on his elbow and put his chin on his fist, gazing at her. "It has been years, Sakura. Can't really let him go?"

"Naruto," she said in a weary tone. "I'm okay. Maybe I'll get over him in a few more years. Maybe I'll meet that one special guy who'll sweep me off my feet one of these days. No big deal, really."

Naruto still looked unconvinced. Sakura was among the last few shinobi in their batch who remained single. Well, there was Shino. And Bushy Brows Lee. But he could figure out why they were still single until now.

Sick weirdos.

"Well, to each his own, then," he finally said.

"Yep, so true. Anyway, Naruto, thanks for keeping them safe for me. I do remember telling you I'd probably be getting them back one day."

"Of course. He was also my best friend, Sakura," he said in a gentle tone.

Cradling the precious box in her chest, Sakura went back to her apartment, after waving goodbye to the Namikaze family.

Her decision was final. Sasuke had kept his word anyway. He had not shown any aggression in the past, lived the life of a nomad, much like a hermit to be exact. Getting the Sharingan back, even without the Hokage's authorization, was something he was worthy of.

…

Boring chapter, I know. But here we go. Sasuke's getting his eyes back, weeeeeeeeeeeee!

~~~~ grathialiana


	7. Sight

A/N: I do not own Naruto

Hi, guys. Thanks for reading my story; I really appreciate your comments and reviews! Love you, always!

By the way, I'm sure a lot of people already know this, especially if you did your own research and stuff. Okay, I tend to use suffixes for my characters so much.

Just to differentiate the titles, much like Sir and Ma'am in English, the suffix _**san**_ works just like that, sir and ma'am. So you can use it for either gender. _**Kun**_ is used for young boys, like Naruto-kun when he was still a young boy. _**Chan**_ is for young girls. _**Sama**_ is the highest form, in terms of respect, that's why it's used for Tsunade.

_**Ikuzo**_ means let's go and _**Wakarimasu**_ is I understand. _**Doshite**_ is why.

There. I saved you the trouble of googling the terms. Peace! :-P

It's just I love the Japanese terminology so much and I enjoy putting words here and there. Nothing fancy, as I have yet to graduate my elementary Nihonggo class.

I just love Nihonggo, sounds cool when I hear my fave anime characters speaking. That's why I like it better watching it in Japanese, rather than dubbed in English.

Sounds more authentic.

And here I ramble… Gomen nasai!

Here's chapter 7 of **A Broken Curse**

~~~~~~ grathialiana

…..

**Sight**

If Shizune was curious as to why Sakura had to accompany her on this mission, she kept her mouth shut, nodding politely at Tsunade's pink haired protégé as they met in front of the village gate. Today was the day they were heading out to the Hidden Valley.

Sakura felt awkward about going through the journey with Shizune only because she knew she was just fooling Tsunade's assistant. She was fooling everyone.

The good thing about this outing was, it was Kira who would be accompanying them again so they could travel shinobi style: fast and furious.

Shizune and Kira had been briefed by Tsunade why Sakura needed to come along, but she didn't say the real reason, lest she caused damage to Sakura's reputation. Matters such as that were kept secret. She merely told Shizune that Sakura had a private meeting with someone from the Valley and that her visit there was not part of the mission.

"Ikuzo?" Shizune asked after the three of them were done greeting each other.

"Hai," both Sakura and Kira answered.

At neck-breaking speed, the three kunoichi jumped from one tree to another, gracefully defying gravity, hair whipping on their face.

It was delightful for Sakura to be able to travel at this blindingly swift pace. One could have the tendency to forget the world around him, set only on the road up ahead, and the wind propelling him forward.

It felt like flying.

….

"Shizune," Sakura called out loudly. They were almost to the Valley, having travelled for less than two days. Sakura dropped on a sturdy branch of a tree, looking at the two other kunoichi ahead of her.

Shizune halted mid-flight and landed on a tree branch as well. Even Kira stopped, cocking her head back to Sakura.

"This is where I go on my separate way," the medic Jounin announced, clutching her satchel tighter about her.

"Wakarimasu, Sakura-san," Shizune replied, nodding. "Tsunade-sama also asked me to err… remind you to go back after -"

"A week, I know. And I assure you I will. I'll see you in Konoha!"

"Take care, Sakura-san."

Kira waved in farewell and in seconds was sailing away with Shizune. Sakura waited for a few more minutes before she backtracked and flew to where it led to the clandestine dwelling of Eiji and Sasuke.

…

The cave was empty.

Sakura looked around. All their stuff was still there, so they couldn't have left. The thing with Sasuke was, no matter how strong his chakra burned, he had the ability to mask it so well that not even a highly trained shinobi like Sakura could trace him.

She carefully placed her satchel on a log before the fireplace. Maybe they were out for a walk. It was only past lunch time.

Not wanting to wait in a dark cave but having nothing else to do, she sat down on the cold floor, heaving out a long sigh. So much for the grand welcome she was expecting, well, at least coming from Eiji.

She bent her legs and rested her forehead on her knees, thinking of dozing off when something caught her attention.

It was a piece of cloth lying somewhere. She reached out for it. There was written kanji on it. The handwriting was beautiful, flowing.

_River._

She drew her eyebrows together. Was this a note for her? Hurrying out of the cave, she tried to remember the direction of the river.

…..

Sasuke did not turn his head towards Sakura's direction as she approached. He was hunched over, vigorously washing the blankets on the riverside with his hands. He was not wearing his layers of cloak as he was washing them, too so he was bare-chested.

Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw what Sasuke was doing, and what he was _not_ wearing. He was gloriously half naked! His arms were muscular, shoulders wide and his stomach was so flat she thought this was not supposed to be a physique of a blind man.

Recovering quickly, before Sasuke noticed that she was ogling him, she stepped beside him and took the material from his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Hn," he grunted.

She squatted and proceeded to do the washing herself. "Why don't you go inside the cave and rest? I'll do this as quickly as I can so they dry before it's time to retire for the night."

Sakura thought Sasuke would be glad that she took over this task of doing the laundry, as this was a woman's job after all, and men balked at the thought of having to do one. What she did not suspect was him getting irritated.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped, his face a mask of quiet anger.

Sakura made a startled sound and looked up. "I'm doing the laundry, what else?"

"Did I ask you to?"

"But I - You're -"

Sasuke's scowl looked menacing. "I'm blind. I'm not invalid."

She gaped, disbelieving. And here she thought she was doing him a favor. "I didn't say you were. This is - This is a woman's job, Sasuke. I assumed you'd feel thankful that I'd do this for you."

"Did I ask you to?" he repeated.

She found that she was unable to answer.

"I asked you to come here, Sakura," he said slowly, ominous. "Because it was what Eiji wanted. I did not give you any permission to meddle with my activities."

That was the last straw, Sakura decided. All the blood rushed to her face, and she gritted her teeth.

"If you think, for one second, Sasuke that you can intimidate me by glaring at me with your imaginary Sharingan, think again. Ha! Screw you! You asked me to stay, and I will be doing what I think I should be doing being the woman and all. There is nothing you can do about it. Get your butt off my face so I can finish this and so that Eiji'll have something to sleep on later. You don't have something to do? Bores you to death? Well, go 'look' around for something to eat since you're not invalid!"

By the time she was done with her outburst Sasuke had made one step back, his face full of surprise. He could sense that her breathing was uneven, that she was panting. He could taste her rage.

He wondered why she had gotten so mad. He merely wished to point out to her that his affairs were his own and that he would not burden her with tasks that he could see to for himself. He'd been taking care of himself for the past ten years, and of Eiji as well.

"I do not like you interfering with what I do."

"This is not interfering. This is laundry. Simple. Where I come from women do it all the time," she hissed.

"This is not Konoha, and I am not one of your people," he bit back.

She huffed in annoyance and snarled, "Do you think for one second that I've forgotten? How you're not like any other regular person who just wants to live a regular life? You're a fucking Uchiha, Sasuke! Your name alone makes people tremble. But I don't see why it should have an effect on one simple laundry."

He was about to retort something of his own but he shut his mouth and stood immobile. Eiji came running at them.

"Oba-san! You're here!" he cried out in delight.

Forcing her temper down, she flashed a fake smile for the sake of the boy. "Hello, squirt. I'll just finish this and I'll be with you."

"Okay. I'm just happy you're staying for a while, Oba-san. Let's go, Aki." The boy ran off with his dog.

Sakura thought the brooding man before her would continue harassing her but then he shrugged and walked away. She clenched her fists, and willed herself to calm down before she continued the blasted laundry. When she was done, she hung the fabric on low lying branches, directly towards the sun.

It could be neat if she could make something to hang the clothes on, then she remembered the pointlessness of that as Sasuke and Eiji would be moving anyway.

Sakura did not see Sasuke for the remainder of the afternoon. She played with Eiji and Aki, even went on squirrel hunting with them. Eiji loved animals, and he was especially fascinated by the smaller ones.

He was also able to show her where the waterfall was. It was situated deeper in the forest, hidden by a canopy of trees. The sight was majestic. Crystal clear waters, falling in wild turbulent rush.

Sakura watched as Eiji stripped and ran headlong into the waters, laughing with excitement. He reminded her so much of how energetic and bubbly Naruto was as a child. In a way, maybe that was one reason why Sasuke cared for the child deeply. Even if he was deprived of a normal childhood, Eiji was the epitome of the boy Sasuke could never be: happy, carefree, with a future waiting for him. He wanted to protect that.

Like what Sasuke had told her, he would make Eiji live in Konoha when he grew a little older. Sasuke knew the Leaf people had been judgmental towards the Uchiha because of a long standing rivalry between the two sons of the legendary Sage of Six paths, but he ought to have known that they would be good to an orphan like Eiji.

Sakura sat on the grass, guarding Eiji's clothes. Aki was sniffling beside her as it was too scared of getting into the rushing waters.

She watched Eiji splashing about, giddy with delight.

She just realized that, beginning this age, Sasuke had never really experienced a very simple act such as playing.

….

It was almost dark when Sakura and Eiji got back to their dwelling. She took the dry blankets as well as Sasuke's cloaks and folded them in her arms. She had let Eiji indulge in playing. He was a growing boy after all, he needed to run around as much as he needed to breathe.

_Hmmm, smells good._

Something was definitely cooking. Eiji flashed a megawatt grin and tugged at her robe. "We're having roasted meat tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oji-san hunts wild boars once in a while and then we'd have food for a week."

"Hmm, how does he preserve the meat?" It was funny if he would use sealing jutsu on their food.

Eiji shrugged. "He puts salt in it."

She stopped mid-stride, genuinely surprised. "Salt? Where does he get it?"

"Uhhmmm, sometimes, when Oji-san and I move, he stops to talk to people on caravans, and he would give them stuff, and in return they would give us stuff, too." Eiji scrunched up his face while explaining.

She knew what it meant. "Trading. So he trades with them. And what does he give them?"

"Uhhmm, I really don't know. He doesn't like me to see much. But I remember once, he killed a great alligator… It's this big -" The boy marked the size by drawing a line on the dirt with his foot, then running several steps away and drawing another mark.

Sakura measured the distance. Sixteen feet.

Sasuke had killed a freaking monster with his bare hands, while he was blind.

No wonder he was so touchy with the dirty washing. He probably didn't want her to think he was helpless. Yeah, right, Sakura muttered. As if the words _weak_ and _Sasuke_ could ever be associated with one another.

"So, he killed this alligator, right? I think he gave the skin and some of the meat to the men, and in return they gave us some clothes, and some other stuff, too," Eiji explained.

So that was how they got by. By trading. Sounded pretty clever. Sasuke with his fists was a force to reckon with, he could fell anything, and use it to his own advantage, especially since he had another mouth to feed.

"Is that why he has a cane? Because he needs to talk to other people?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," the boy chirped. "I asked him why he always uses a cane when we're travelling when he can run really fast. He says it's necessary. I don't ask him about it, 'cause when he talks like that I know he wants me to be quiet."

Typical grown up male. The best explanation they could come up with for everything was because it was _necessary_.

But still, she couldn't help feeling pleased that Sasuke lived a very honorable quiet life since his self-proclaimed banishment a decade ago. He never preyed on the weak, never used his strength to rob other people of resources.

He made an honest living for himself and Eiji.

It made her a little guilty of yelling at him a while ago. She should have known that he was a proud man, didn't want others to help him because he thought he didn't need any.

She proceeded with caution this time. She brought a precious gift to Sasuke, she did not want to ruin the moment of giving his Sharingan back by breaking into a fight with him.

Sure enough, meat was grilling by the fireplace. Sasuke sat motionless, cross legged, still naked from the waist up.

"Wow! I'm starving! This smells, great, Oji-san!" The child sat perilously close to the fire, eyeing the meat with large eyes.

"Move back. You'll burn," Sasuke ordered.

Eiji moved a little, scratching his head. Sometimes the boy forgot Sasuke had exceptional senses. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Sakura walked to Sasuke and gently laid his cloths on his lap. "Here."

"Arigatou," he softly said, not turning to her.

She wanted so much to run her hand through his long hair and lay his head on her breast. It was not for her, definitely not for her. The only life Sasuke knew was a life of deep sorrow, of will power in order to survive. He had never known softness, never known comfort.

But he didn't want any of it.

For him, as an Uchiha, only another of his family could understand how he felt inside. No one else.

Sakura sighed. _Sasuke…_

Later, after they were full and sated, Eiji spent the idle moments playing with Aki. Sasuke stayed on his corner, sitting still. Mercifully he had put his clothes on.

Sakura made sure the dishes were clean, and the beddings were done. There was nothing else to do. She wasn't used to all this peace and quiet.

Life in the infirmary was a total opposite, where it buzzed with noisy people, patients, and medics alike. This silence was killing her.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Eiji suddenly falling on his knees, clutching his chest.

"Eiji! What is it?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm okay, Oba-san! I just felt breathless for a second."

Sasuke leaned forward, alert.

Sakura waved for him to come to her. "I'll put the paste on you. Lie down on your blanket."

The boy did, and Sakura found that she enjoyed doing this task for Eiji. She felt like a mother caring for her son. Eventually, Eiji began breathing steadily and short moments later, he was asleep. She was smiling. The poor boy was so knocked down he was snoring. Too much play, perhaps.

She put another blanket on him, against the cold. Gently, she wiped a few smudges of dirt from his cheeks and mussed up his hair a bit.

_So kawaii._

As she drew back, she found that she was finally alone again with Sasuke.

She carefully rummaged through her satchel, taking out the box she got from Naruto.

"Sasuke," she called out softly.

He merely raised his head.

"I want to give you something."

His face remained expressionless.

Rolling her eyes, she walked to where he was and sat in front of him. This time, Sasuke drew his brows together and crossed his arms on his chest. It was as if he knew he was going to be annoyed by whatever was in store of him.

"Would you just relax?" she quipped.

She placed the box on the ground, between them and cautiously opened it. She made quick hand signals to dispel the jutsu.

When the sealing jutsu was removed, Sasuke made a startled sound.

Sakura could not believe it. He was definitely blind, but he could feel his connection to his eyes. How was that possible?

"These are-" he began but faltered.

"Yes." Sakura watched as a play of emotions assailed Sasuke's countenance.

"Doshite?" Just one word. His voice was trembling.

Sakura didn't know herself why she was doing this. It wasn't because of her mad love for him. No, not that. That was too easy to explain.

The reason was, as she thought about it, justice.

It was only fair that he got something that was his by rights.

His clan had been taken away from him in an unjust manner. It was something a little boy would not understand and a man would not accept.

And yet Sasuke had done both.

He chose the Path towards peace, no matter how he denied it.

He was, an Uchiha like no other.

"Does the Leaf know?" he asked.

"No. And they do not have to. These are yours. Naruto kept them all these years."

"Naruto…"

"Some people love you, Sasuke. Your bonds with him, and with me, as well, they will not be severed because of what happened in the war. You, and all of us deserve second chances," Sakura stated.

"These are Itachi's eyes," he murmured.

Sakura gasped. "What? Really? We never really knew that!" That was a really startling revelation.

Sasuke looked up from the box to focus on her. "That day I killed Danzo, after our - meeting - I became almost blind for using the Mangekyo Sharingan too much that I had my eyes transplanted with these. They belonged to Itachi."

"That was why you even got stronger afterwards," she mumbled, as she came to the realization. "It always came back to you and Itachi, huh? I know he loved you so much."

There was a hard set on his jaw. "But he was used. He was merely used by the people in Konoha."

"Sasuke…"

"I apologize," he said quickly turning away. "Now you know why I have a hard time being with you or with any one coming from the Leaf. No matter what I do, the rage comes back up. I simply can't - forget."

"I understand, Sasuke. I understand why you needed to leave. And I admire you for that. That's why I'm giving these back. They belong to you. Itachi's eyes belong to you."

A long while passed. Both of them remained motionless.

Sasuke gave a slight nod of the head. "I accept."

It brought a smile to her face. "I can operate on you now, especially that Eiji is asleep. He might make a fuss if he sees what we're doing."

"Hai."

Sakura made Sasuke lie down on his own blanket, and she readied her medical supplies for the operation.

At last, she was finally able to do something nice for Sasuke. She knew this little token was nowhere near enough to allay the pain inside his heart, but for now she was glad she was doing something for him.

…

Gaaaahhh, I'm really sorry this chapter comes off a little bland. I don't know, I've been suffering from writer's block for a couple of days now and I don't know what to do with this part of the story.

I also want to get to the end but of course I have to get through the chapters to get to it and I'm just running out of ideas.

I'll try to do better next time.


	8. Regret

A/N: I do not own Naruto

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love you guys! Thank you for appreciating my efforts.

To HinatasHelper, I really don't know the breed of the dog. Maybe we can make it a black Labrador. Just to be safe. He he he…

This chapter is mostly Sasuke's POV. I wanted to give an explanation towards his softening to Sakura instead of making it like a sudden change of heart on his part: super cold one moment and then super passionately in love the next with her… I'm trying to build the momentum. The thing is, since this story doesn't have the traditional villain character, I figured it would simply be too easy if y'know they just met and fell in love again and lived happily ever after. So as much as possible I want to use their own inner struggles as the antagonist in the story.

This chapter is sad and the pace may be a little slow. I'm just the queen of drama so pleeease bear with me, okay?

:-D

Here's chapter 8 of **A Broken Curse**

…**.**

**Regret**

Itchiness was the first sensation Uchiha Sasuke felt the morning after the operation, as he rose from slumber. For ten long years he had not felt any movement on his eyes that the sensitivity he was feeling now was something almost alien to him.

He found that there were actual eyeballs lodged on the sockets of his eyes that and that he could roll those balls from left to right, up then down. His eyes were closed, bandage rolled around his head.

He would have his sight back. All this time he thought he was going to die blind.

_Sakura…_

It was all thanks to the selfless kunoichi who never stopped showing him kindness. Whatever the reason why, he knew he could never fathom the depth of her charity. During the war, she and Naruto had always, always been fixated on him, following him wherever he went, telling him they would do anything to bring him back to Konoha, declaring their friendship with him steadfast.

Given the time he was able to think on his own, after he left at the end of the great Shinobi World War, he still couldn't figure out why they wasted their time spending energy on him. Him, who was so broken inside he could never be repaired by any act of friendship.

The truth was, he wanted to love. He wanted to go back on time to when he would sit on supper with his parents and Itachi. He had been a sweet boy back then. Cheerful. He was always dependent on his Onii-chan, to make everything alright in the world.

But he was stripped of his humanity when his parents' bloody massacre happened before his eyes, especially when he found out that it was his very own almost-perfect Onii-san who was behind the carnage. Years after, when he learned the real reason, after an irony so great he was still cursing Itachi to Hell, he even questioned himself if he could ever retain his sanity.

Finding out the truth that the person you spent half of your life of trying to kill was actually the one who saved you from death was not easy to digest.

Plus, knowing that the place he considered home was led by the very people who ordered his whole clan dead was enough to send him to a killing rampage.

After everything that happened, hellish situations he had gone through, he felt that there was nothing left in him he could give to another person. Not love, commitment, not even friendship.

Eiji was simply a reminder of what he had been as a boy, alone and weak. Defenseless. Once Eiji knew how to manage, he would be leaving him.

He was dead inside. He had no affection or emotion he could share to anyone.

Especially to someone as selfless as Haruno Sakura.

She deserved someone better. Someone who would treat her right and sing her songs of love, of adoration.

Sasuke listened to his surroundings. It was still too early. The sun had not fully risen yet.

He could hear two steady breathings. Eiji and Sakura.

Sitting up, he slowly raised his hand to his face to touch the bandaged spot. In days his eyes would heal and he would be able to see again.

Because of Sakura. She never gave up hope in him, though whatever she saw in him which fueled that kind of faith he would never ever be able to comprehend.

Why must she be so kind? He knew she kept this affair a secret; otherwise Leaf ninja would be banging at his door by now. She protected the privacy of his location, cared for Eiji like a mother and gave him back the Sharingan even if it could be considered treason to Konoha. Everything that she was doing was to aid a criminal.

Looking back, about thirteen years ago, when he decided to seek out Orochimaru, he was faced by a weeping girl who professed her love to him, who even promised to help him get his revenge. She cried and sniveled in front of him saying she loved him so much. Even at that age, Sasuke wanted to whack Sakura on the head for spouting foolish things. What did children know of love? He always thought she only saw him as someone cool, like a trophy boyfriend she could show off to all her friends.

That was why he told her she was annoying.

Fast forward to this day, he wondered if what she had been saying all those times were true after all.

How could her love for him go on? After everything that he'd done. His attempts to her life. And now. He was a recluse. He had nothing, nothing he could offer her. Even if he was willing to let go of the past and share a future with her she would hate him instantly because they were such two worlds apart.

Where she was lively and full of sunshine, had a healing heart, he was a dwindling spirit bent on seclusion. He was a lone wolf. All he knew was how to be by himself. The reason why he even stole a puppy from somewhere was because he felt awkward being in Eiji's company and the animal might distract the boy from pestering him.

It was hopeless.

Even if he could think of wanting Sakura as his lover, as a lifetime companion, the relationship was doomed to fail from the start. They were too different.

He knew women liked to talk about mundane things all the time, how they loved to fuss about their lovers' hair or clothing. Those were the very simplest things that he couldn't give to her. He had no stories to tell her except the ones formed from his lifelong hate. And even those she already knew.

What would they do when they were alone? Have staring contests?

In addition to that, he would never be going back to the Leaf. He had no plans of living there. So much bitterness accompanied the thought. No, never. Being in Konoha incited the worst of his demons. He might as well just drop dead.

So it was another obstacle in their path. Sakura was an important figure in Konoha. To take her away from her duties would be an injustice to her, since it was her creed to heal the sick, save the weak. He did not care so much for the people of the Leaf. But he cared about how Sakura would feel about herself if she ran away with him, abandoning a country she fought for with her life only to waste that life with a criminal.

One who could never truly be sure if he could love again.

It would be unfair for her to throw away her life and her importance to people who needed her only to give it to a person who would probably never value her like she should be valued.

It was not in him to give.

Sasuke sighed, suddenly weary. No matter how he thought about it, there was simply no future for him and Sakura. He had never met any other woman as loyal to him as she was but they could not take their connection to a deeper level. It would just hurt both of them.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was a scratchy whisper to his senses. "How do you feel?"

He heard her rise from her bedding. "Daijoubu desu," he replied, keeping his own voice monotonous.

"That's good. It's early. Can I sleep some more?" she asked, sounding like a little girl.

His tone softened. "Suit yourself."

He heard her lie down again. She was sleeping beside Eiji, sharing his blanket. He could imagine how they looked. Mother and son sleeping side by side. She would be good for the boy, especially when he let him go to Konoha to reside there. It was good that Eiji already knew someone from his future home. Someone who could also act as a parent to him.

If things had been different, if Sasuke had not been shaped by the tragedy that befell his clan, there was no other woman in the world he would want to call his own except the strong willed kunoichi lying a few feet away from him.

…

Really short. Sorry. It's just Sasuke's POV.

We'll see more of their interaction in the next chapter. Sad part is Sakura is only staying for a week. Sigh. Don't worry, it's almost to the lemon part. I also can't wait hahaha :-P

Of course there'll be a little twist in the story, sorry for the cliffhangers. :-D


	9. Light

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks so much for the reviews! To my favorite girls, Love love love!

By the way, guys, you do know who Amaterasu and Susano-O really are in the Japanese myths right? Like, Amaterasu is the goddess of sun and light and Susano-O is her brother. But some say they were really meant to be husband and wife.

I hope you've heard of the story how Amaterasu hid in a cave to flee her brother Susano-O's antics and because of that the world plunged in darkness. The gods finally were able to get Amaterasu out of the cave and back into the heaven, where she was able to give her light back.

Y'see, it might be easier for you to get the reference that I've made in my story. Just some silly stuff.

Also, the reference to Lee, I'm sure you know his story, right? His fight with Gaara in the Chuunin exams? That's pretty ancient he he he… :-D

Oh, to **ann, **it's okay. Sorry for the last chapter which was super short. Honestly, I'm still having this writer's block and I'm so fixated on the ending part, the HEA, that I feel I never really thought about how to get there yet. So sorry.

But I'm really really happy you take some time reading my story. Means so much to me. Love you, guys!

Here's chapter 9 of **A Broken Curse**

grathialiana

….

**Light**

When Eiji woke and found bandage around Sasuke's head he cried out in alarm, thinking his Oji-san was hurt.

Beside Eiji, Sakura soothed him with a gentle hand. "Sssshh, he's okay. He has his eyes back."

Eiji squinted at her, scratching his head. "Really? Does it mean he will be able to see me?"

"Yes! Isn't that great?" Pure joy swept the child's face. Sakura had to stifle a harsh laugh, she was so happy, too.

"But where did he get his eyes?"

"Hmm, let me ask you first, do you know how he lost them?"

The poor kid just shrugged. "He said it was _necessary_."

"Yeah, right. I should have guessed," she muttered dryly. Glancing at Sasuke, who she was sure was hearing every bit of their conversation; she found that there was a relaxed expression on his face, as if he was enjoying their talk.

She turned back to Eiji. "You see, once your Oji-san had been a very naughty naughty boy. To punish him, the great goddess of light Amaterasu hid his eyes until the time he learned how to behave."

Shock was plain on the little child's face. Never had he imagined that his great Oji-san, who was the embodiment of rigid discipline and perfect calm, could have done anything out of mischief.

"So how did Oji-san get his eyes back?"

Sakura smiled widely and ruffled Eiji's hair. "He behaved. Like I said."

"Wait!" Eiji cried out, pouting. "Oji-san is always behaved. He's never done anything bad. The goddess is mean for taking away his eyes."

"Well, just like how Amaterasu went out of the darkness, that was also what she wanted your Oji-san to do. She wants him to start being happy. And when he did, because of you, squirt, she gave him his eyes back. So you see? It's all thanks to you!"

"Really?" His eyes went large. He turned to Sasuke whose brows were drawn together. "Is that true, Oji-san? Are you really going to be able to see?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly. Eiji launched himself at his precious keeper, tightly hugging him around his neck. Sasuke almost toppled over because of the force. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm really happy, Oji-san!"

Sakura had a huge grin. Sasuke looked mortified. This was the first time she had seen him look this uncomfortable.

Sasuke frowned at her, as if he knew she was enjoying his discomfort. She merely guffawed behind her hand.

When Eiji left the cave to do his morning ritual, Sakura began arranging the bedding. The excuse she gave Eiji had been a silly one, but she couldn't think of anything which might appeal to a young boy's imagination. Imagine his horror if he learned his Oji-san just ripped out his eyes without 'batting an eyelash' so to speak.

"Arigatou," Sasuke whispered from behind her.

"What? Oh yeah, it's okay. You should have seen the look on your face, Sasuke. It was priceless." She couldn't help herself from chuckling, so she did. Loudly.

He could have retorted that nothing was funny with what happened but he thought he liked that part when she said the goddess wanted him to start being happy.

He was nowhere near that. But he felt more at ease with his life now.

It was Eiji who helped him see past his own hurt and motivated him to create a better, more civilized way of living for both of them.

But lately, Sasuke realized that he began anticipating the time when Sakura would pay them a visit. This latest stunt of hers, when she agreed to stay for a while, was something of a surprise, since he knew she was pretty busy as a healer in Konoha.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"How long - before you leave?"

She made a startled sound as she turned back to him. Did she actually hear what she heard? Was Sasuke curious as to how long she would be staying there? Did he even care?

"Uhhmmm, I got a week of leave from Tsunade-sama."

"I see."

She wondered why he asked. Rolling her eyes, she thought he might want to be rid of her much faster than a week so he was probably thinking of ways how to avoid her company at all costs.

Well, bugger. She did not care even if he did not want her there. She stayed because of Eiji and not because of him.

_Curse this moron!_ What a way to rub it in her face that he disliked her so much. All this time she tried hard not to cling to him, or make any demands from him. It just hurt her why Sasuke couldn't even see her as a friend, instead of a girl who was besotted with him. And whom he couldn't wait to be away from.

She was sooooooooo over him in that way. So over.

_I mean, I still fucking care about him but I don't act like I'm besotted, right?_

"Sakura."

"Yes?" she snorted impatiently. She went back to what she was doing, folding the blankets to stash them away until they were needed again.

"How long until the bandage needs to be removed?"

"Uhh, a week. Depends on your body's recuperation. Might take less. "

"That is - very acceptable."

He looked as if a heavy weight was removed from his shoulder. Puzzled she asked, "Why? You in a hurry or something?"

"I -" Sasuke inhaled deeply. "I want to see you. Before you leave."

A gasp escaped from her throat.

Now, that had to be Sasuke's statement of the century.

It definitely beat Naruto's declaration that someday he would be Hokage.

Sakura found that her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide, incredulity written on her face.

No matter how hard she fought it, heat sneaked into her face, lodged on her cheeks. Pain gripped her chest, but it was a sweet kind of pain. Dammit, no passing out because of extreme blushing. No.

"Whatever you want," she managed to croak out in a smooth tone, but deep inside her her heart was thudding violently. Sasuke, the only love of her life, had just told her he wanted to see her, her face, her appearance. Tiny butterflies danced around her chest.

He made her so happy.

Melting on the spot sounded like a very good idea.

The special moment passed when Eiji came back to demand his breakfast.

…

After breakfast, Sasuke announced that it was training day for Eiji. At once the poor boy's face sagged with dismay. Sasuke left the cave, expecting the boy to follow.

Sakura nudged the agitated child. "What's wrong?"

"It's training day." He sounded miserable.

"He doesn't beat you a bloody pulp, does he?"

"No, Oji-san never hurts me during training. But I -"

When the boy showed no inclination to continue what he was saying Sakura gently lifted him onto her lap. "What's the problem, Eiji?"

"I - I'm weak."

"Huh?"

He twiddled with his fingers, a sign that he was upset. "I don't have any bloodline. I can't perform any jutsu. And I know Oji-san is really being patient with me but I just - I can't get some of the simple jutsus he teaches me. I -"

His voice broke and Sakura realized he was crying. Very silently.

Awwww, her heart went out to him instantly. "Eiji, it only means you have to work harder in perfecting your jutsus."

"I can't. I don't have anything. And I hate disappointing Oji-san."

"Ssssh… Don't cry. You won't disappoint him. Do you know I have a good friend who is just like you?"

Eiji looked up at her, ruddy faced. "Like me?"

"Yes, he also doesn't have any bloodline. Can't perform a single jutsu. But you know what he has? Hard work, discipline and determination. When most of us would train, let's say for three hours, he would do it for ten hours. He runs the fastest and can destroy a big boulder with just a punch."

"Wow! Really? He's that strong?" he chirped.

Sakura was glad the tears stopped flowing. She wiped his wet cheeks with her hands lovingly. "Then something bad happened. He fought in a tournament, and he lost, his bones all broken. He became limp."

"Oh." Eiji's face fell. "He can't walk anymore?"

"For a while. All healers said he could never be a shinobi again because everything was broken. But you know what he did? He did not stop believing that he could fight again. He trained hard every day, every night until he was able to walk. Now, he's actually stronger than the one he fought in the tournament."

"Really? Is that possible?" Eiji was so enthralled with her story his eyes were as large as saucers.

"Of course, squirt. You just gotta believe in yourself. So stop crying and show Oji-san that you can do it." She had no idea a story about her energetic fellow ninja Lee would come in handy one day.

"Okay. I'll do my best. Thank you, Oba-san." Before he slid off her he craned his neck upward and kissed her on her jaw. "You're the best. I wish you can stay forever."

"I wish so, too, Eiji." She pinched him by the nose.

She watched him leave, this time with grim determination. She fixed the dishes first and followed him out. She was going to watch their training.

…

It was very surprising how a person like Sasuke, whom she knew was as volatile as a raging volcano about to erupt any time, could be patiently sweet to a novice like Eiji. Sasuke never raised his voice and instead of droning out words to instruct the child what to do, he simply showed how to do it.

Sakura was stitting on the grass not far from them, watching Sasuke teach Eiji how to do a disappearing jutsu as defense. It was a very simple technique that even the five year olds in the Ninja Academy in Konoha knew how to do.

At first it was obvious that Eiji really couldn't keep up. Sasuke was using a stick to hit the boy by the ass. The goal was for Eiji to vanish and reappear on one side of Sasuke, thus hitting Sasuke on any part of his body. It wasn't really a jutsu that would require massive skills. It simply demanded extreme concentration and swiftness so you can transport yourself to a different location in such a speed which could not be followed by the eyes. That was why it was called a disappearing jutsu, but in reality the ninja just had to be blindingly fast to be able to escape visual detection.

After five hits to Eiji's butt and the boy still hadn't managed to disappear, Sasuke straightened up, a saddened expression on his face. Maybe he was pushing too far. Eiji was just a simple boy with no calling towards becoming a shinobi. He was also appallingly young for a civilian to be taught the ninja ways. Perhaps it would be better if he waited until the boy grew a little older to be able to learn the highest form of concentration, which was needed in this kind of technique.

"Let's stop, Eiji. Just chop some more firewood," Sasuke ordered. It was all he could make the boy do for now. Physical labor to build up his muscles.

To his surprise, he heard the boy say no, with absolute determination.

"You are only getting hurt, Eiji. If we continue you will have bruises on your behind."

Eiji glanced at Sakura, who was getting worried by the second. But when she saw the child looking at her, she raised both her fists in an encouraging gesture. She knew pride when she saw one. She was sure that Eiji wanted to accomplish this feat, not only to please his Oji-san, but because it was what he wanted as well.

"One more time, Oji-san!" Eiji declared, his voice firm. He crouched low, fists clenched.

Sasuke raised his stick. The boy was showing some spine. He was pleased.

He struck. Eiji still wasn't able to disappear and teleport.

Sakura groaned. That had to hurt his little butt.

"Again!" the boy cried.

Sasuke struck once more. Slapping sound of the stick against Eiji's ass.

"AGAIN!" Eiji growled passionately. He closed his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. He could do this.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Hmph." Grunting, Sasuke raised the stick and expected to hit a soft flesh.

He swung down.

Empty space.

He heard a vicious cry from his behind.

Screaming out a battle cry, Eiji swung with all his might and kicked Sasuke by the back of his leg. Sasuke was stunned. The force had been puny, of course, as if a thin tree branch snapped at him. But he could feel the strength of Eiji's character.

He did it. For a six year old civilian kid, he did a pretty amazing job.

"You did it!" Sakura screamed, jumping up and down from her spot. Even Aki seemed ecstatic.

Sasuke turned back to the boy. How he wished he could see the expression on his face right now. "You have officially made your very first jutsu, Eiji. Well done."

"Oji-san!" Laughing, the boy tackled Sasuke and gripped him by the waist. "I did it! I did it! I can't believe it!"

Sasuke wanted to smile, for the very first time he felt how it was to be able to impart something of his own, aside from that of his hate, to another person. So this was how it felt to be a teacher. He had no idea watching a pupil accomplish a task, even the simplest one, could bring so much joy to his almost frozen heart.

Eiji was still hugging Sasuke by the waist when he cried out to Sakura, "Oba-san, I'll train so hard just like your friend did! I'll also become stronger so I can protect Oji-san!"

She beamed widely.

Sasuke cocked his head towards her direction. After all this time she'd seen him do it, it was still creepy how he seemed to know where to look. As if he had never been sightless at all. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking what it was Eiji was saying.

"I told him about Lee," she replied.

"Lee?"

"Uh-huh. Look at Eiji. The fires of youth just never die down."

Sasuke grinned that heart stopping grin of his, slowly pushing the boy off him. "Pretty clever."

Sakura just watched them, a soft smile on her face. Sigh. The picture looked so perfect right now, she was only waiting for a hand to nudge her to reality. This was a dream that could make her wish not to wake up at all.

One day. Maybe one day, if she got the nerve to actually marry someone and have her own kids, maybe this was how it would look like.

She, sitting on the grass. Her beloved husband teaching their kids the technicalities of a defensive jutsu. Her kids performing their own techniques.

She sighed heavily. _Or maybe not._

If the future would be without Sasuke and Eiji in it, then it wouldn't be as beautiful.

_I'm ruined. I'm ruined for other men. Ugggghhhh…_

Setting aside her unpleasant thoughts, she settled down on the ground again to continue watching the training. This time, Sasuke was teaching the child tactics in open hand to hand combat.

She watched Eiji nodding at every word Sasuke said, and observing intently the fighting stances Sasuke was demonstrating. There was an indomitable look on the child's face, as if he was determined to succeed in everything his mentor was teaching him.

The training went on for a few hours, time passing in a blurry. Sakura watched as Eiji fell down flat on his back, panting. The boy had showed exceptional stamina, attacking Sasuke with fervor every chance he got.

"Eiji, do you need some water?" Sakura called out.

"Hai," Eiji answered, heaving with panted gasps.

Sakura stood and went to where he was lying. Oh, he looked so adorable. Her brave little shinobi. She reached down and patted his forehead which was soaked with sweat. "Come on. Drink."

She pulled him to a sitting position and watched him drink for a slim jar of water she handed to him. It was a nice looking piece of container. It also probably came from one of their trades.

"How about you, Sasuke? Want some water?" she asked.

He merely raised a hand and shook his head. Smug ninja. Never got exhausted from anything.

Standing, Sakura removed a heavy scarf around her neck and dropped it to Eiji's lap. "Wipe the sweat off your back, Eiji." She turned to the stoic man on the center of the field. "Hey, Sasuke, I never thought the day would come that you'd stoop so low as to fight little novices," she teased, a good natured smile on her face.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe it's time someone shows Eiji how a real fight is done. What do you say?" she declared.

"Oba-san?" Eiji looked up at her quizzically.

"Don't worry, Eiji. I won't scratch your precious Oji-san," she said, winking at him.

She removed another piece of cloak, dropped it to the ground beside the boy, until she was wearing a plain shirt and short woolen skirt. Her fishnet stockings went down to the swell of her knees. This was her fighting costume.

She cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the waiting Uchiha.

A few feet away from him and she stopped, bending her legs a little to show her readiness to attack.

Sasuke made a smug face, before he held up his arms, in a defensive pose.

Scrambling to his feet, Eiji ran towards the pair who was about to fight. Oh boy! This was great! He didn't know his gentle looking Oba-san knew how to battle.

The little boy gasped when he witnessed Sakura and Sasuke clash. It was a beautiful but deadly meeting of swinging fists, round house kicks.

"Haiyaahhh!" Sakura cried as she whirled to deliver a crippling kick towards his chest. Sasuke merely guarded using his arm. He somersaulted high up in the air, twisting his body lithely so when he landed on the ground he was able to swipe one powerful leg under hers to fell her.

Sakura lost her balance for a second, was about to land on her side but she also twisted and landed on her open palms instead. She recovered, jumping up.

Sasuke's elbow went straight to her stomach. It didn't connect. Sidestepping, she pulled him down by that elbow, about to knee him on his abdomen but he guarded and jumped several feet away.

Eiji was staring with mouth hung open. So unbelievably cool!

Sakura charged, spinning gracefully, her slender leg high up in the air to kick her opponent. No matter how many assaults she launched, Sasuke merely guarded, smacking her kicks away.

Sakura's fist flew towards his face. He used the defensive disappearing jutsu, and vanished before her. Her fist landed on the ground. Eiji could feel the earth tremble. When Sakura pulled herself up, there was a large dent on the forest floor, rocks smashed.

She turned to Sasuke. The annoying rascal had a bored expression on his face.

Oh, so he really wanted to play?

Flying towards him with inhuman speed, she sent a sharp kick towards his shoulder. Which he avoided simply by spinning and tumbling away.

They fought like that for what seemed like an hour, with Sakura chasing him with kicks and punches, while he purely defended himself from being hit. He never really made any aggressive attack, except if his position became critical.

In the end, as Sakura stood panting, hands on her knees, she scowled darkly at Sasuke who stood a short distance away, looking like he had just a lazy stroll on the park. Not a strand of hair was in disarray.

"Fine!" she growled at him, waving her fist. "You win. You're a monster, you Uchiha jerk!"

He shrugged in that infuriatingly cool manner of his that was screaming of pure amusement.

He was definitely entertained. Damn arrogant bastard.

"Hmph!" Groaning, she fell to the ground, flat on her back. Her breath came in ragged pants. Stretching her arms wide on her sides, she stared at the cloudy skies.

That exercise had been good for her. She had been holed up in the infirmary for so long she forgot the last time she had a friendly fist fight with a fellow shinobi.

Felt really good.

She closed her eyes, sniffing the cool breeze.

When she opened her eyes, she found Sasuke standing, hovering over her. "Time for lunch," he said, voice steady. He didn't sound as if he had been exhausting himself for hours.

Could nothing ever really disrupt his perfect calm?

Sakura grinned. Oh, she would land a hit. At least, just once.

Swinging her leg, she hit Sasuke's own sideways.

He dropped to the ground.

Directly above her.

He was able to brace his fall with one palm, and his body draped over hers, separated only by a few inches.

His face was directly above her own, bandage hiding what could have been the most beautiful eyes that she'd ever seen in her life.

Time seemed to stop, as Sasuke also froze in his movement on top of her. His lips slowly parted, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Sasuke…"

Boldly, before her courage deserted her, she lifted a palm to his face. Her fingers ghosted on his skin very gently, as if she was afraid to touch.

The puzzling thing was, he let her. He appeared to have stopped breathing, staying immobile above her, as her hand softly traced the contours of his skin. His long black hair fell on both her sides, like curtains against the outside world.

It was a very beautiful, almost surreal moment. To be touching Sasuke as if nothing else mattered. His skin felt deliciously warm against her palm, his jaw rough with stubbles.

Softly, oh so very softly, her thumb caressed the corner of his lips. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oji-san! Oba-san! That was out of this world! How did you do that?" Eiji came screaming from across the field, while Aki happily ran after him.

Sakura dropped her hand as if she was burned, as a fierce blush stole upon her cheeks. When Sasuke made no attempt to move she pushed him off her. It would be disconcerting for a child like Eiji to be seeing two adults on top of each other.

Sasuke moved away to stand, dusting his robe. Sakura prepared to stand as well, but then he held out a hand down to her.

_Oh my_ - Goosebumps.

She carefully took his calloused hand, and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. She made sure she was avoiding 'eye contact' with him. Ugggh, he was blind but she had a weird feeling Sasuke knew that she was blushing. Embarrassing.

"That was the coolest fight I've ever seen!" Eiji cried out.

She reached out to muss his hair. "When you grow up you'll be better."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so, Eiji. Come on, Oji-san said it was time for lunch."

Sakura half dragged the boy towards the cave, leaving Sasuke behind. Her back was turned so she did not see his hand going up to his left cheek, tracing the very spot her hand had touched.

A soft smile was on his lips.

….

Wah! I don't know what you guys would think. Was it corny or what? This has to be the most romantic part hahaha. Note: Sarcasm 101.

I don't know. I'm really sorry. For those people who want to kill me right now, sorry but it's really hard for me to picture Sasuke as a sweet romantic guy. But don't worry. As virginal as he is, THERE WILL BE A LEMON in my story. Sasuke will be sweet when the situation calls for it, and that's gonna be, I guess, on the last two chapters.

Please don't start flaming me coz I suck. I know, it's cheesy, corny whatever. But I'm having fun. So please.

Ha ha ha… :-p


	10. Goodbye

A/N: I do not own Naruto

I know I have already posted chapter 10. But everytime I read it I feel that something is missing. I'm just gonna add some little paragraphs so that the little moment of the kissing scene might be sweeter still.

Here's chapter 10 of **A Broken Curse - Take 2!**

…**.**

**Goodbye**

Over the couple of days that followed Sakura slowly adapted to Sasuke and Eiji's way of living. Sasuke didn't make Eiji train every day, as it was too demanding for the poor child who was not even born to be a ninja.

Sasuke still remained as impassive as a stone, although at night, after they all retired, Sakura would find him sitting, watching her and the child closely; not watching like someone who had normal eyes, but she could feel his concentration on them. He would be sitting close to the entrance of the cave and his head would be turned to their direction. He always slept like that, in a sitting position. When he was not sleeping, she knew he was assessing their location, sensing what they were doing, and calculating the number of steps to get to them, in case something bad happened.

She was growing more unbelievably in love with him than less. She didn't know how it was possible. Yes, she knew he could be tender hearted towards Eiji, whom he treated as a son, no matter how gruff he could be to the child at times. But he still kept his distance from her. Oh, being a proud shinobi that she was she never initiated contact, unless it was necessary, of course.

Anyway, she would be leaving in a few days' time. To get closer to him was like sealing the deal on a very impending heartbreak whichwould leave heraching and wanting when she got back to Konoha. He didn't want any attachment to anyone, especially to a Leaf nin like her.

But damn, didn't he know how hard it was for her to be at this close proximity to him without touching him, no actually, running her hands all over his body and kissing that luscious looking mouth in more ways than one?

Sometimes she would grit her teeth to keep her concentration on what she was currently doing, instead of openly staring at his hard muscled chest, when he would forget to close his robe properly, after a run. He ran, he hunted, and when he went back to the cave his chest would be glistening with sweat and it took every ounce of self-control she had learned all her life as a ninja to keep her hands to herself.

The man didn't want her. How could she forget that?

He was not showing off his extreme sex appeal for her sake.

But it could be, oh so frustrating, to be tempted every day and night by the sight of him, knowing he could never feel even a fraction of what she felt for him. Everything he did, every favor he bestowed upon her was for Eiji's benefit.

It was infuriating to be so close to him and yet so far.

In order to work off some of her frustrations, Sakura spent some of the mornings teaching Eiji how to read and write. That had been Sasuke's task before but since she was here and she had nothing much to do, she found she wanted as much human interaction as there was possible. Beside, teaching Eiji was wonderful as the child proved to be a fast learner, both in his _kana_ and reading.

The next couple of days she spent doing the laundry. She washed all the dirty clothes that piled up, as well as some of the other blankets they were using. The task was back breaking but she never complained. When Sasuke left to hunt, and went home with deer, she skinned the animal and prepared the venison meat for cooking.

...

In all honesty, Sasuke was pretty surprised she knew how to skin animals and actually cook; as he was under the impression that she was a ninja and a healer, nothing more. He was growing more and more impressed with her.

Sometimes a stupid fancy would cross his mind as to ask if it was okay for her to be a hermit's wife, since she knew all about back breaking labor and stuff, and she didn't seem to have any qualms about sleeping in caves but he held his tounge. He never had the courage to ask her what type of man she wanted for a husband.

Maybe she had been infatuated with him before, but that was more than a decade ago. It was simply innate in Sakura to do good unto others, it would be wrong to read too much into her actions. He had to remember that there was nothing he could offer her. He wouldn't be able to give her a life she deserved.

He always had the the option to go back to Konoha, he knew. It would be easier to woo Sakura into being his wife if they had a proper home. He'd been thinking about it these past few days. There was no other woman he wanted to be with except her. She understood him, his failures, his resentments. To her, he did not have to explain himself. She knew how broken he was. And she accepted that.

Yet, the truth remained that he couldn't, for the life of him, go back to Konoha, the land that gave birth to his life long sorrow. The people would not forget. Naruto and his friends were good to him, yes, but the whole village was a different matter altogether. To breathe the air that they did was like a stab in the back of all the Uchihas who lay dead and bloodied on the ground during the massacre.

Sasuke knew he could forget about his revenge to Konoha, but he could not forgive them. He was not willing to sacrifice his hate, no matter how dormant it lay in his heart. It was quiet, but not completely subdued.

Tomorrow Sakura would leave. After that it was over for them. He could probably send her a few messages over the years to follow, especially when he was ready to let Eiji go. But that was it.

Even if he held great admiration for Sakura, he was sure another man would be able to love her properly like what she deserved. He was not that man. He was homeless, restless, couldn't stay in one place even for a short time. Such life was not meant for someone as good as Sakura. Yes, what he felt for her was strong enough to let her walk away so that she would have a better future with someone capable of giving her one.

Sasuke lowered his head. It would be harder on both their part if he told her what he felt. His feelings meant nothing. She would be leaving anyway. They would never see each other again. It was senseless to bring something up then leave it unfinished.

...

Sakura sighed heavily. She had just finished folding all the clothes she had laundered. Her shoulders were stiff. Her back ached. She felt completely dejected. Oh it wasn't because she was weary from the hard work she had done this day.

No, it was because she was leaving tomorrow. And after that she didn't know when she would hear from Sasuke again. He said he would let Eiji go to Konoha. But when would that be? Would Sasuke come along? Hmmm, it was highly unlikely. So it meant she would never see him again.

"You stubborn bastard!" she grumbled to herself. "Would you like me to prostrate and beg my life away? Damn you!"

Eiji squinted at her. "Were you saying something Oba-san?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Nothing. It's late. Why don't you go to bed, Eiji?"

As if on cue, the child yawned. "Oh, okay."

"C'mere." Sakura let him lie down on his blanket. His faithful dog curled by his feet. Sakura combed his hair gently with her fingers and hummed until Eiji went to sleep. Carefully, she laid his blanket over him. What a wonderful boy he was. She knew half of her heartbreak would come out of not seeing Eiji too. It was not just Sasuke. It was both of them.

She had a great week with them. Granted, yeah, that she and the silent ninja did not talk too much but she could feel how changed of a person Sasuke was at this point. He was not deadly violent anymore. He seemed more human.

Sakura lifted her head, looked up and again sighed heavily. Sasuke was just behind her. She knew he could hear any sound she made, but she didn't care. She was just so frustrated with the situation. After ten long years she would see the only love of her life, and they would end up nowhere, not much different from where they started.

When Sasuke spoke, his voice was very soft. "Are you in pain?"

She flinched, startled. "What?" Gasping she turned to him. He was still seated by the cave's entrance.

"You were making all these noises. I assume something ails you."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Could she be sarcastic and say oh yeah her heart was breaking and it was very painful? If she did say that would Sasuke just scoff at her?

"No, it's- it's just that I'm a bit tired, is all."

She went back to her folding, head bowed low. She couldn't show any weakness to Sasuke. He despised weak people. To snivel and cry in front him would just provoke his ire. He had made a decision and she must accept it. No amount of begging would sway him to go back to the Leaf. It was even too stupid to contemplate it.

An eerie silence passed between them. She didn't want to speak because she might only make a fool of herself. She didn't want to sound whiny or clingy, and she had to bite her tongue all this time to prevent hersel from blurting out how much she loved him and wished he could go back home with her.

Behind her, Sasuke moved.

Sakura did not bother turning. Maybe he would leave the cave for a while.

He walked stealthily so that when he sat right behind her she frowned. "Hmmm? What are you doing?" She turned.

Sasuke's expression was very serene. "You've been working too hard. You washed everything."

"Uhhhmm, well, you and Eiji will be travelling and I figured you need everything to be clean. It's the least that I can do before I- leave."

Sasuke nodded. "Turn around."

She raised and eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Turn around,"he repeated.

Sakura rolled her eyes up to the heavens, wondering what he wanted to do behind her.

When she felt the first touch of Sasuke's hands on her aching shoulders her eyes went round as marbles. "Sasuke..."

"Please don't move too much. You will enjoy a massage fully when you relax."

A massage? Sasuke was going to give her a freaking massage?

Her mouth was hanging open by the time reality hit.

One hand moved on her back, gently rubbing to ease the sore muscles. Sakura had no choice but to close her eyes and groan softly. His hands were heaven.

Both hands were now massaging the back of her head, and it felt so good that Sakura couldn't stop herself from whimpering.

At the sound of her sexy little cries Sasuke shifted in his position. His hands stopped moving for a second, too aware of the raw proximity between their bodies. He was seated so close to her he could smell the sweetness of her skin. She had just taken a bath and smelled of perfumed soap. If he leaned a little closer he knew he would be nuzzling her neck.

"Sasuke?"

He continued on his massaging. His trousers suddenly felt very tight. It seemed all his blood rushed southward, so his brains remained empty.

How easy would it be to just fling her to the ground and indulge on the feeling of warmth between her thighs? How easy would it be to sleep with her, fuck her until they were both out of breath?

"You're so good at this. Where did you learn?" she asked.

"Someone had done this to me. I'm only emulating the movements of her hands."

"Her?" she echoed, suddenly feeling irritated. "So you're into letting women massage you now, huh? Funny I never really imagined that," she spat dryly.

"Woman. It was just one woman, ten years ago, right after I left the battle, my eyes still bloodied when I ripped my eyes out. She cared for me when I was too weak to continue travelling."

Sakura tried to calm herself. So it was a long time ago. Not something she needed to get worked up for. And heck. Why was she even getting so annoyed? Whatever Sasuke had with other people was his business. She had no right to ask.

"Your muscles are very stiff,"he whispered.

His breath carressed her skin, sending goosebumps to her flesh. Sakura had to bite her lip from moaning loudly. Damn, what was he doing to her?

"Sakura, you have been very good to Eiji. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Don't Sasuke," she bit back.

He frowned, confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't ask to me to tell you how to repay me because I might say how."

His hands stopped moving. Eventually they fell, until he was not touching her anymore. She was still seated with her back to him.

"Sakura, you know why I can't go back."

"Even for Eiji's sake?"

"Eventually he would come to live there. I told you that."

She whirled around to face him, too uncaring towards all the rules she imposed on herself to avoid heartbreak, where Sasuke was concerned.

"How about you? Would you really just be happy going around the world on your own? Without calling someplace a home?"

He shook his head. He actually shook his head.

"It's not happiness. But it's peace. In Konoha I will not have it."

"Sasuke..." She edged towards him closer, turning fully. She had to look up, even while sitting down he still towered over her.

She just stared at his beautiful face, his square jaw, his powerful nose, his luscious mouth. It was not just the beauty of his youth that she adored. It was his perfect strength, his perfect calm. He had a will of iron that no one could break.

Especially not her.

"Sakura, know this." He laid a hand on her cheek, his thumb carressing the side of her nose. "Listen, and listen well. If the situations in the past had not made me the person I am now, there is nothing I'd love more but to have a home in Konoha. But things have happened. And nothing can change where we are now."

She sniffed.

"Sasuke, I- I'm going to really miss you. I see you again and I thought that I - can convince you to go back but I know I can't." Her voice broke.

She must not cry.

"We have decided which paths to take. You are a healer. You serve many. And I don't want to have anything to do with the people you serve."

"I understand. Don't think I don't. It's just that I-"

"Sakura, you are a woman worthy for a king. You deserve the love of a man, not a failure like me."

So he knew all this time. He knew she was still pining for him. A single tear fell. He knew she still loved him and he decided that he was not going to love her back.

Shedding tears for him would be a total waste of her efforts but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Sakura, why do you weep?"

She decided to be honest. "It's because I love you, you stupid Uchiha! I've been loving you longer than I can remember! I know you can't love me back but I still can't stop this- this feeling I have for you. I've spent all these years trying to forget you existed. I tried hating you. I thought being with other men would cool this off... but I-"

Sakura moved away. "I don't care if you think I'm worthy of any royal ass. It doesn't lessen the pain, Sasuke. I hate myself for loving you too long when I know it can never be returned and that-"

Strong arms suddenly grabbed her. Until she was caged within his chest.

She stopped breathing.

Sasuke roughly tilted her head and kissed her fully on the mouth. It was a bruising kiss, as if he was angry at both of them for starting a madness he could not contain.

Sakura kissed him back, her mouth accepting his plundering tongue. He held her tightly, as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her arms circled his neck, her hands delving into his silky smooth hair.

"Sasuke,"she gasped, gasping for air.

Sasuke pulled her against him to kiss her one more time, their tongues twining, carressing. He had to tilt his head for better access. The inside of her mouth tasted sweet, as sweet as the honey they had feasted on for supper.

He knew he should pull back before it got out of hand. But all he wanted was to rip her clothes off her soft body and bury himself in her. She would probably welcome him. She would probably be gladdened by it.

But it was going to be unfair to her. At this point, in his heart he knew he felt strongly for her too. He didn't want her to feel cheated afterward if they had sex and he still chose to leave. Which he would be doing. Fucking her would be like using her.

He embraced her as tightly as he could without hurting her and groaned against her mouth. His tongue traced the line of her lips, his hand at the back of her head drawing her closer. One more second. Just a little longer.

He hauled her to his lap until she was straddling him, her thighs squeezing his waist. She couldn't help herself but moan with wild abandon. She wrapped her legs around his hips, she couldn't seem to get quite close enough.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke pulled her even closer, as he ravished her mouth. Her taste was addictive. He never knew kissing her would feel like this. His blood was on fire.

But he had to stop.

Now. Before it was too late and he did something that he would regret. Something that Sakura would hate him for.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and rested his face on her hair. He could hear her heartbeat hammering inside her chest. He continued to hold her tight.

"Sasuke, wh- what was that?" She sounded out of breath.

It took a long moment before he was able to speak. His blood was still at a boiling point. "Was I too rough?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a small voice.

He didn't answer.

"Was that a pity kiss?" She knew she sounded pathetic and she was truly afraid he would answer yes.

But he remained quiet, only holding her tightly in his arms.

She fought to let herself free. "Sasuke, let me go. You dont have to pretend for my sake. We have been friends for a long time, more than friends even. We were a team. We put our lives in each other's hand, once upon a time. I only told you what has been the truth for a long time. That I love you. But you didn't have to kiss me. I was not asking for your pity."

She struggled to move out of his arms, feeling like a pathetic fool but he wouldn't let her go. His grip on her was unbreakable.

"I did not kiss you out of pity, Sakura."

Hope soared in her. "Then why?"

His breath was heavy against her ear. He sounded pained, as if he was having a hard time speaking. "We are worlds apart. Even if I wanted to come to yours, I cannot. This is our last night together. I wanted to kiss you and I will not excuse my actions."

There. He still didn't say he loved her.

He might have kissed her because he was a man with healthy appetites, and they were in a cave alone, technically as Eiji was sound asleep.

Sakura's shoulder slumped. It really was hopeless. It was time to give up. Whatever it was that Sasuke felt for her - friendship, admiration or lust, none of it was enough to change his mind about wanting to stay alone.

Alone. For the rest of his life.

She just wasn't enough._ Kami, how it hurts..._

They stayed holding each other like that for long minutes, unspeaking, their mixed heartbeats the only sound they could hear.

Then she smiled, and chuckled softly.

Sasuke eased her out of his hold, frowning. He was confused now why she sounded mirthful. "What do you find funny?"

"Nothing. It's just- I get it now. It only took a kiss from you to make me realize that we won't really be going anywhere. It's what's making me laugh. Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm giving up on the hope that one day you will come to love me. I should really move off you-"

Sasuke allowed her to move away. After the kiss came the awkward aftermath. She slid off from his lap and sat gripping her knees. "I will always pray for your well-being, Sasuke."

With a heavy heart, she stood to move away.

She hoped she could move away far enough to not hurt so bad. Because no matter where she went, a part of her heart would always belong to this lonely battlescarred ninja who was never understood by the world.

Tears slid down her face. But she never made a sound. She would grieve in solitude.

Sasuke attempted to reach out but he dropped his hand. He had already made a decision. He would not make it any harder for any of them.

"You will make a wonderful wife, Sakura," he said solemnly, as if he was uttering a prayer.

She smirked in spite of the situation. "Yeah? I'm glad you think so."

"Sakura..."

"Don't worry about it. I thank you for everything. You have been nice to me all this time, well except at the river when I washed your clothes. But it's alright. I accept it now. We are not meant to be. I cannot change who you are. I just wish you happiness. Wherever your feet will take you." Her tears never stopped flowing, although she managed to keep her voice firm.

She walked away from him.

She lay down beside Eiji and buried her face under the blanket to drown out her muffled cries.

Sasuke went back to the entrance of the cave, as far from her as possible. Deep inside he felt gut wrenching pain for being the one to hurt her but he couldn't have it any other way. He cared for her far too much to subject her to the kind of life he meant to live. She belonged in a warm cozy home, surrounded by her children, embraced by a man who did not store hate as long as he did.

He knew he made the right decision.

But it still hurt.

...

Gaaah! Finally. It's taken me too looooooooong to write a chapter this short. So sorry if it's really short. I can't go all the way with their argument coz Im saving up all the heated dialogue for the LEMON scene.

To those people who like my work I really appreciate your reviews guys! Love you!

I'll do my darn best to make the last chapters as sickeningly sweet as possible, hehehe...

Seeyah!


	11. Remembering You

**Chapter 11 Remembering You**

The scroll made very little noise as Sakura rolled it up with her hands. Her movements were unhurried as she placed the scroll among the others she had finished writing. It was late. Another hard day's work inside the Konoha Infirmary had passed. She glanced up at the wall clock. Ten pm.

Hmm, she remembered not eating anything for dinner yet she did not feel any hunger at all. In fact she felt so energized she was in the mood for another round of accounting for all the medicines they needed replenished for this month.

Sakura was inside Tsunade's office and she opened up another scroll to start her work when the door opened. It was the Hokage who entered. Her forehead wrinkled upon seeing her devoted protege still hunched up over a scroll.

"Sakura! WHat the heck are you still doing in my office?"

The girl looked up at her mentor and stood, bowing briefly. When she sat again she had a funny look on her face. "I know you're busy in town gambling Hokage-sama and we needed these reports done. I did not not expect you to be back so soon."

Tsunade bristled at her favorite student's subtle attempt of scolding her. "If you may know, Miss All-Perfect, I did not go to town to gamble. I was visiting Ino's baby."

A deep gasp tore out of Sakura's mouth. "Oh Kami! How long has it been since she gave birth? I forgot to visit her when I came back."

Tsunade smirked. "About four weeks now."

"Four weeks?" Sakura echoed, her mouth forming a big O.

"Uh-huh. She's quite bitter y'know, telling me her bestfriend never seems to show she cares at all to visit her."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Baka! How could I have forgotten? You mean she gave birth when I first went to the Valley and I never really followed up on-" She paused, appalled at her shortcoming.

Tsunade sat on her chair. "You seemed to be so busy with someone," she commented drily.

Sakura buried her head on her hands. Suddenly all the fatigue and hunger she was keeping at bay came. Her stomach growled violently.

"Are you hungry?" the Hokage asked, worried.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. I ate something a while ago."

Her stomach growled again.

"Your stomach says something different."

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama. I just- I just am shocked that I forgot about Ino's baby."

Tsunade folded her hands on her lap as she stretched her legs on top of her table. "I guess love can do that to a person. Makes you forget about the world around you. Tell me Sakura, is it over?"

The girl put her pen away and rubbed her aching temple. "Like I told you Hokage-sama last week when I came back, I finished what had to be finished."

"Then why do all of us here in Konoha feel like it is not?"

"What do you mean? I told you Tsunade-sama that I will not be seeing him again. And that the Valley is already stable with their training in medical jutsu."

"I'm talking about you, Sakura. You! You don't seem to be yourself since you came back. Yes, you have always been a workaholic but now it borders on suicidal. You don't speak to anyone, you don't smile at all, you don't eat, you never go out with your friends like you used to. You might say you will not see him again but what you're doing to yourself is- is-"

"My words are true, Tsunade-sama. It is done. Finished. I will never see him again."

"And you know that it is the right thing to do. You know that, don't you? You have done what is noble and proper, to let someone like him go. I can give you time to grieve for what you lost but still, you're the last person I expected to be so affected over a - a- I hate to say this, Sakura, but no matter what you say, adultery can never be forgiven in our society. Especially if it's committed by a respectable person like you. A lot of people look up to you. You should be proud that you did the right thing. You should not sulk and act as if the world did you a great injustice-"

"I apologize for interrupting, but my feelings are mine. If I choose to act the way I do, no one can tell me otherwise," Sakura said softly, but firmly.

"So when will you move on? Huh? When can I get my old cheerful Sakura back? When will you get out of this black web you weave around yourself? You forget your friends. You forget to take care of yourself."

Sakura sighed, and did not answer. She knew the older woman was right and she was worried about her. Sakura knew, and she appreciated Tsunade's concern. "I'll visit Ino tomorrow after my shift."

"You know what? I seldom say this to anyone working in the infirmary but you deserve this more than anyone else. Go home, Sakura. Go home and take a leave tomorrow. I'm giving you a day to do the things you have been neglecting since you came back. Visit your friends. Buy new clothes. Enjoy your youth for goodness' sakes! Damn, now I even sound like Lee!"

Chuckling, Sakura stared at her sensei. "You're giving me another leave? I just had a week off recently."

Tsunade smiled warmly at her. "Live a little, Sakura. Why don't you date around? I'm sure there are a lot of decent men out there dying to take you out."

"Ha ha ha," Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Who's the lonely spinster? Definitely not me, Hokage-sama."

"You do know how to get on my nerves, Sakura. Go home before I take back the day off I gave you."

"Hai hai hai! I'm leaving. I'll inform Shizune I was not able to finish the reports."

"I'll tell her. I'm Hokage. I should be the one doing all these things,Sakura. I've been depending on you for the longest time. I can take it from here."

Sakura shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you say, Hokage-sama."

As she was packing all her stuff, Tsunade couldn't help but watch her, and enjoy what she was doing. The little crybaby she tutored turned out to be an intelligent and strong woman, who was every bit a good leader herself. Someday, Sakura would do more wonders for Konoha.

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"

"I just wish you to be happy. For once. I know putting Sasuke out of your mind for the past ten years has been a struggle for you. And now here comes another man who makes your heart skip a beat after such a long time- And he turns out to be a wrong one for you. Maybe someday you'll find your happy ending too, like Naruto and Hinata."

Sakura could only laugh at Tsunade's words. _If you only knew. It is Sasuke. It has always been Sasuke. And there is no one else who can make my heart skip a beat._

"What's so funny?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing. I'm leaving."

"M'kay. Eat. Eat a lot. Ichiraku ramen is still open, I think."

"Sounds great. Yeah, I think I might."

...

"Here you go, Sakurama-sama. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Sakura eyed her ramen with delight. It was filled to the point of spilling. One sip of the soup and she almost fell off her chair. How could she have thought she wasn't hungry a while ago? She could actually eat a whole cow.

Behind her, somebody parted the noodlehouse's curtains to enter. It was Shikamaru, looking all grim and murderous. "One ramen please."

Their eyes met. Sakura smiled cheekily. "What's up, man?"

Shikamaru plopped down on the stool beside her. He propped his elbow on the table and laid his chin on his fist, looking melancholy.

"Hey hey hey! What's the problem?" Sakura asked, while slurping her noodles.

"You wanna know what my problem is? Actually, scratch that. You wanna know what the world's problem is? GIRLS! If I could only rid this world of that problem we would all be happy."

"Ehem. Shikamaru, aren't we forgetting the fact that you are talking to a girl? If I get rid of you then we would all be happy, what do you think?"

Shikamaru coughed and shook his head. "It was just a figure of speech, Sakura. Nothing to get so worked up for." His ramen came but he only stared at it.

"Spill, Shikamaru. What's wrong?"

"I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

He turned to her, eyes boring into hers. "If a guy tells you he loves you, what is your basis to conclude that he is or is not saying the truth?"

She grimaced. "Say that again?"

"Tell me, 'coz I'm almost out of my head convincing that jealous untrusting fiancee of mine that I freaking love her!"

"Fiancee? You mean, Temari?"

"Who else!? Aarggh!" He turned back to his ramen and swallowed a mouthful.

"What you're saying is, she doesn't believe you love her?"

"I don't know! Do you know we're supposed to get married next month? But she called off the whole thing because she thought I did not really love her and she did not want me to have a burden of a wife for the rest of my life. What kind of crap is that?"

"She broke up with you?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She said she loved me too much to make my life miserable."

"How did she come to that conclusion, then?"

"I don't -"

She slapped his head. "Shut the I don't know shit, Shikamaru. She wouldn't have felt that if you didn't give her a reason."

"Ow! That hurts."

"'Coz it's so hard to talk to you."

"Now you are acting like her."

"You know how you men are? You think there's nothing wrong when there is, and you refuse to acknowledge it until it's staring right at you in the face."

"Okay, look, you know me, Sakura. We've been friends for a long time. You know I'm not a sweet guy who writes poetry, or- or sing love songs under a girl's window. I practically thought being with a girl is troublesome. Well, I still think it is, but who cares, right? I love the girl."

"Ooookay. So she's asking you to be a sweet guy?"

"She did not ask outright but she introduces me to a few guys who are that type, who- who look at their wives like silverware. There was even this little weirdo who called his wife 'my sweet little pumpkin pie' in front of all of us and he would make googly eyes. I'm not like that, okay. I tell her I love her and she says 'Is that true?' like I'm lying. Like I'm lying! Why would I lie to her?"

Sakura was listening pensively. "Do you say you love her all the time?"

"Not all the time of course. Come on, what's up with you girls and your obssession with those three words? Isn't it enough that I slave for her family and her country which I don't normally do in my own home? I am practically a farmer there! I travel back and forth, back and forth, juggling my duties here and my time with her to the point of not getting any sleep at all, just to see her. And she still doubts my feelings?"

"You see, Shikamaru, sometimes, we just want to hear you say the words."

"What are words if not with any action? Words are empty."

Sakura suddenly thought of Sasuke. For the past week she stayed with him he had been good to her. He even kissed her. But he never said the words she wanted, needed to hear.

"No, Shikamaru. Words are not empty. They define your actions."

"Fine. But is that argument enough to call off the whole wedding?"

"What did she say? Are you breaking up?"

"She said we probably needed more time being engaged to decide if a wedding is really what we want."

"And what do you want?"

Shikamaru sounded pained when he replied. "Her. I only want her."

"Awww. Don't you know you sound like the sweetest guy in the world right now? I'm sure you'll work things out. I know for a fact that Temari is head over heels in love with you."

He groaned.

Sakura laughed and continued eating her ramen.

After they were done eating the two Jounin silently walked home.

Suddely a gust of wind blew over their heads. They turned around, and found a gigantic weasel floating on the night sky. It had Suna's seals screaming all over its body.

Shikamaru groaned. It was Temari's weasel, the creature she summoned for battle.

"Uh-oh. Looks like youre in deep shit,"Sakura said giggling.

Shikamaru's hair stood on end. Sitting on top of the creature was his ex soon-to-be-bride, looking pissed.

"You left!" she cried out from above.

Shikamaru looked annoyed himself. "What was I supposed to do? You told me to leave!"

Sakura nudged him and whispered, "Tsk tsk tsk. When a girl asks you to leave, she wants you to stay and woo her."

He glared at Sakura. "What? How was I supposed to know that?" he snapped.

Temari jumped, gracefully landing on the ground, her eyes directly on her fiance. "So this is it huh? You left just like that? Are you breaking up with me now?"

Sakura couldn't stop giggling as she watched the two all-powerful Jounin squabble like a pair of love sick teenagers.

"WHAT?"Shikamaru screeched. "Why would I break up with you? You cancelled the whole wedding, not me!"

"That's because I care about you."

"You care about me? Regarding what?"

"What if you really don't love me? Then you'll get stuck with me. I'm giving you more time to sort out what you feel and-"

"I do know what I feel, Temari. I know what I want." He took a step towards her. "I know who I want to look at every morning when I wake up. I know who I want to hold in my arms every night while watching the stars. Since I met you, I've never looked at any woman. You own me, Temari."

Awwwww, Sakura thought. Damn Shikamaru for not saying those sweet words earlier.

Temari's eyes were tearing up. "Is that true?"

"Tell me, why would I lie? I can easily say I don't want what we have. But I don't." He kept walking until he was directly in front of her. When he wiped her tears away with his thumb she did not pull away. "You always want me to say the words. That I love you. But you see, breathing and living are the same to me as loving you. They're all a part of me. The day I stop loving you is the day I stop living. So don't ever doubt how I feel, just because I fail to say the words all the time."

"Shikamaru!" Temari grabbed him and buried her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his feisty fiance.

Sakura sighed heavily. Some things were not meant for her.

Like this scene. She would never have this kind of perfect moment with someone.

"Shika-kun, do you still want the wedding?" Temari whispered.

"Of course. It was troublesome what I did to make your brothers and whole Council to agree. I will never back down."

"Is that it? Only it?"

He chuckled and lowered his head to hers. "And I can't wait to take my bride home. I want to share the rest of my life with her. I truly deeply love you Temari. Always and forever."

"Shika-kun, I love you too..."

Sakura walked away when the couple started kissing. It was all too much to see. Around her everyone was falling in love. Almost all her friends were married or having babies.

While she remained alone.

It was not what she wanted. She wanted to have her own family, to have a better half who would make her whole.

Maybe someday, she would find her happy ending too. Just like her friends.

...

R-r-r-r-r-ringg!

Sakura sat up on her futon and hurled a kunai towards the noisy little gizmo called alarm clock. The thing smashed to pieces. It was the fourth alarm clock she had bought just this week alone. She didn't use to have one, but since she came back a week ago she found it was so hard to have insomnia and when she finally went off to sleep at six am it was equally difficult to get up at eight.

Dragging her feet, she went to the bathroom to run a nice warm bath. Soaking felt heavenly, especially to her weary bones.

She lay there for a while, looking at the wooden ceiling of her tiny bathroom.

His eyes. His adorable black eyes were captivating.

He simply was the most beautiful man alive.

That day back on the cave, Sakura remembered waking up very early so as not to disturb Sasuke's or Eiji's sleep. She knew it would be hard for her to leave without bawling her eyes out if she said goodbye. Especially to Eiji. The boy held a very special tender place in her heart. If Eiji cried to her and asked her to stay she might disgrace herself and prostrate before Sasuke to ask him to allow her to stay.

Definitely embarrassing.

Sakura ran her soapy towel on her arm as she relived the scene in her head over and over again.

She had gotten up quietly and gathered all her stuff. She walked towards the entrance of the cave where Sasuke was sitting, asleep. There was only a thin roll of bandage around his eyes. She had already taught him how to remove the bandage when the time came for him to see.

Sakura hurried out of the cave. A moment longer inside it would only make it harder for her to leave.

Sasuke could take care of his eyes. He could remove the bandage on his own. She could not afford to touch him once again.

WHen she was a few feet away from the cave she looked back and stared at it for so long. It had been her home for a week, for a blessed and wonderful week where she stayed with the only love of her life and with a very adorable child she hoped would come live in Konoha one day. If she had a son she hoped he would turn out as kind and bright as Eiji.

She turned back on the road to start her journey. Sasuke was a few feet in front of her, glaring at her with big coal black eyes.

Sakura gasped, hurting her chest. She even missed a step and almost stumbled.

He was looking right at her! WIth his big Uchiha eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Won't you even say goodbye to the boy?"

"I-I- How do you feel? How- how's the sensations on your eyes?" she asked, feeling awkward.

No emotions betrayed Sasuke's face as he slowly walked towards her. Sakura gasped in surprise and unthinkingly took a step back, as if she was afraid of this vision coming to her.

Sasuke stopped walking when he was a few inches away from her. He was looking down on her as he was a head taller than she was. His eyes raked over her from head to foot, while Sakura instinctively clutched her coat tighter about her. Her cheeks were tinted in red, and her chest was breathing heavily. Her heart was beating wildly. Sasuke was looking at her! He was actually looking at her, after all these years that he failed to notice her because he was only looking towards his goal of revenge towards Konoha.

Now he was finally looking at her from her head to her toes!

"You are so small," he commented gently.

Sakura recovered easily from daydreaming. She glared at him haughtily. "I am a Jounin,Sasuke. Size means nothing."

A small smile shone on Sasuke's lips. Sakura's heart did another cartwheel. He simply was gorgeous when he smiled. "You couldn't even hit me when I was blind."

She smirked. "Maybe someday, when we get the chance to fight in an actual tournament, Sasuke. I'll show you how to be hit by a Jounin."

"Strong words, woman. Strong words."

Sakura looked down at her hand, who was clutching her chest. Her grip on her coat was tight. She shyly looked up at him. "Please say goodbye to Eiji for me, Sasuke. I can't do it. Tell him I will wait for him when he goes to Konoha. He will always have me to take care of him."

"Even when you have your own children?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at her tenderly.

"It's hard to think that since I don't really plan on being someone's wife these days, but yes, if it comes to that, yes, I will always treat him like my own son."

They stood and stared at each other for no one knew how long. Until Sakura felt that this torture was beyond her,that she deserved more than allowing herself to get hurt repeatedly over a matter that she could never change.

"I have to go, Sasuke. Take care of yourself. And of Eiji as well."

She walked past him, and hurried away, without looking back. She coould feel his eyes boring into the back of her head but she did not turn. She kept walking. And walking.

And walking, until she lost track of time and she found herself facing the giant gates of Konoha.

Sakura rinsed the soap off her body and donned her robe. It had been a week ago.

More time would come for her broken heart to heal. If ever it would.

But, no. Life simply went on. People made choices and lived by those choices. She chose to repect whatever it was Sasuke chose for himself.

"Life goes on,Sakura." She told her reflection on the mirror as she stood combing her hair. Today's first agenda: visit Ino's baby.

Then she would take herself shopping. She had many gifts to buy. Neji and Tenten were getting married this weekend. While it was Shikamaru and Temari's turn next month. She would also buy gifts for her favorite boy Sasuke, Naruto's son.

So much to do. So little time.

There was no time to grieve what her heart lost, but instead she should take joy in the things that would make her remember she was alive. That she had a life worth living.

"This is my happiness," she whispered to herself, smiled, and got ready to don her prettiest kimono.

...

_A week later_

Sakura easily adjusted to the busy and noisy life in the Infirmary, where every situation was deemed critical for each patent, farmer or shinobi alike. She had just finished healing a few ninja who had just come out of a bloody mission, one that almost cost them their lives.

Sakura stretched her arms as she went out of the operating room. She nodded at several of the family members waiting outside the door. At her signal, they went inside the room to meet their loved ones.

Sakura stared at the door as it closed. More lives saved by her.

"Well done, Sakura. Well done. When death comes for me I will have no qualms joining him, as I know Konoha would be in good hands," Tsunade said, a few feet away from her, watching her.

Sakura rubbed her sweaty forehead. "Don't say that. I'll mutilate you myself then patch you up so that your hurting doesn't stop."

Tsunade's laughter was crisp as she handed the younger girl her coat. "Here. You left this in my office. It's winter, Sakura. Wear your coat all the time."

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." She accepted her coat and wore it while she looked outside the window. Small flakes of snow were already falling down.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself thinking what could have been happening to Sasuke and Eiji. Were they already travelling? Where could they have been now? She hoped with all her heart that Eiji's condition did not worsen, especially since it was cold.

Where could they be sleeping now? Did they have enough food to eat? Where would Eiji and Aki play, if the forests would be covered in snow?

"Sakura? Sakura!" Tsunade cried out.

The girl snapped out of musings and looked up at Tsunade,startled. "Huh? What is it?"

"You weren't listening to me. You kept on staring outside the window. Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head guiltily. "Gomen nasai. It was nothing."

"Alright. What I wanted to say is that some of the patients on the third floor were asking if they could start receiving visitors. I leave the decision up to you since I know you were the one who placed them in quarantine."

It took a few minutes for Sakura to figure out what Tsunade was saying. The Hokage simply stared at her blankly. "Well, Sakura?"

"I-I- I need to read their reports first. Their illness is something we have not encountered these past few years and I simply can't allow them outside quarantine."

"That's what I thought too, Sakura. Hey, are you sure you're alright? Your mind seems a million miles away from here."

"I'm okay. I just need to read their reports first, how they're improving before we can make a decision."

"That's what I told the Council. We're all waiting for your instructions."

"Alright."

"Let's have tea. You look tired."

"No, Hokage-sama. Please go on without me. I need to do another round on my patients on the West wing."

"I'll tell Shizune and Kira to do that. You've just done multiple operations. Have tea with me."

Sakura sighed, nodding. It was still considered rude to say no to Konoha's leader.

Suddenly Sakura turned to the window. Her ears picked up a faint noise of wings flapping. Her eyes were transfixed on the scenery outside the window that Tsunade's forehead wrinkled. "What is it?"

Sakura did not answer. She stood immobile, clutching her coat and looking out.

"Sakura?"

Finally the girl ran towards the window. At the same time, a messenger pigeon came flying in, circled around Sakura's head and perched on the window.

"A messenger?" Tsunade cried out. '' What message does it bring?"

Sakura hurriedly untied the scrap of paper from the bird's foot.

She unrolled it, read what was inside and gasped. "I have to go. Hokage-sama, I have to go."

Sakura ran off, leaving Tsunade in a cloud of dust. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Konoha for a few days, Hokage-sama. Forgive me!" Sakura's voice rang out and reverberated through the corridors. Other healers and nurses stared at her as she ran by.

Tsunade picked up the piece of paper lying on the ground, one that held the message Sakura reacted so strongly upon.

_Please._

_It's Eiji, I don't know how to help him._

_Please go in the same direction as you did before. You will know where I am._

_ U.S._

Tsunade's blood ran cold.

Those initials. Could it be?

She stared at the direction where Sakura flew off. Only one person could affect her this way. The love of Sakura's life whom she could not and would not try to forget even after all these years.

Tsunade felt the strength of her knees give way. She had to lean on the wall for support. That girl. Then she smiled.

_Baaahhh, they say true love never dies._

She continued smiling, as she clutched the paper in her hand.

...


	12. Always You

So. Here we go. Prelude to the lemon. I thought I could squeeze in the lemon on this chapter but I couldn't. I mean, come on, almost 6000 words already. So please bear with me. I'm working on the lemon chapter next. And besides, I think with this kind of story it's not too fitting to make the lemon so graphic. But I will really do my best.

**Chapter 12 Always You**

Narutoopened the sliding doors of his house and blinked at his visitor. "Obaa-san! Why're yah visitin'? Whatcha want with the greatest shinobi in all of the Leaf, eh?"

A tic formed on Tsunade's jaw. "It is considered common courtesy to let the leader of your land into your home before asking her questions, Naruto, you imbecile!"

The young man chuckled and opened the door wider. "Hee-hee, no one's stopping you from coming in, Obaa-san. Hey Hinata, light of my heart, we have company. Bring granny some tea, won't you?" he bellowed.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata bowed low upon seeing Tsunade. Then she hurried off to prepare refreshments.

Seated on the tatami, Tsunade sipped her green tea slowly, savoring the aroma. Naruto was just watching her, clueless as to the purpose of her visit. Beside him, Hinata sat quietly. Their boy was somewhere in the house playing.

"Naruto, I'm here to ask about Sakura."

Naruto shrugged. "What about her?"

"Did you notice anything different with her these past few weeks?"

He looked at his wife, who appeared puzzled as well then turned to the older woman. "Beats me. You're the one who sends her to missions. Why, what's wrong?"

"You're very close to her, Naruto. Surely there must have been something that she hinted. Did she tell you of any- any acquaintance that she had made?"

Naruto began scratching his head, trying with great effort to remember anything of similar nature but he came up with nothing. "She did not tell me anything, Obaa-san. Why?"

Tsunade did not speak for a long time, wondering why Sakura would keep her reunion with Sasuke a secret even from Naruto.

Tsunade bit her lower lip. _Maybe I just jumped into conclusions. _The initials she saw on the message was probably another person's. There were thousands of names which started with the same initials.

"Nothing, really. I just thought of asking her something before she left."

Naruto scratched his head still looking very clueless.

Over the next hour Tsunade chatted with the couple about the goings-on in the Ninja Academy, who taught whom and who were being trained, being sent to this mission and all that. She and Naruto became very much engaged in a heated discussion that they didn't really notice Hinata watching with a glint in her eyes.

Finally, Tsunade rose to leave after thanking them for their time. Naruto was just about to stand as well when Hinata held him by the arm. "My love, I will see the Hokage out. Get some rest."

Naruto grinned wolfishly at his wife and without any preamble, uncaring if there was a witness, pulled Hinata against him, kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Aah! And that's why I love you so much, woman!"

Tsunade coughed, smiling at his antics. And for the life of her she still couldn't figure out how Hinata could still blush as red as a tomato whenever Naruto became affectionate towards her. It was unbelievable.

And now Hinata was stuttering. "A-ano, my love, we'll go on ahead."

He merely winked at his wife and made a smooching action with his lips. Hinata looked shy even more.

Finally, after Naruto let go of his wife, Hinata was able to follow Tsunade out of the house. Before leaving the gates, she turned to Hinata. "I'll get going now, my dear. I'm happy to see you with Naruto. You two have always been meant for each other. You have a very lovely family."

Hinata bowed gracefully, her face a mix of confusion and resolve. Like she wanted to say something even though she didn't know where to start. Tsunade turned to leave.

"Hokage-sama, please wait…"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"About Sakura, uhhm…"

"What about Sakura?"

"Do you think - Do you think she has found Sasuke?"

Tsunade gasped. Hinata glanced back at their house, her face full of distress. The Hokage saw the action so she lowered her voice. "Hinata! How do you know?"

The girl's eyes turned into saucers. "So is it true, Hokage-sama? Are they together now?"

Tsunade gaped, vexed. "What?! We're talking in circles! Do you know something?"

Hinata's voice was very low when she spoke of that happened during Sakura's last visit. "A few weeks ago, Sakura came here to procure Sasuke's eyes. Naruto thought that it was time she get them from us, that maybe, after all this time she has learned to bury the past with the Uchiha. But I felt different. I saw -" Hinata paused, her lips quivering.

Tsunade touched the girl's elbow. "You saw what?"

"I saw something different in her. Her eyes. Her face. I felt she was going through something. I've held my suspicions all this time that she would be bringing the Sharingan to Sasuke. But now, now you are asking all these questions, Hokage-sama."

"Are you sure about this?"

Hinata's face sofened as she looked back at their house once more. "The way she looked that day. It was as if she was willing to do anything to finish what she came here for. I somehow, am familiar with that kind of intent. It is how I feel about Naruto. I can walk through the blade of my enemy for him, just to know if he's safe. And Sakura, she looked like that. Like she would do anything to get the Sharingan back. Now I know why."

Tsunade let go of Hinata's elbow, heaving a weary sigh. She looked to the heavens as if asking for penance for all the wrong she had made in her life. "Why did you not breathe a word of this to me, Hinata? I would understand if Naruto, in all of his intelligence, would fail to notify me. But you could have told me about what Sakura did."

"I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama," Hinata said firmly. "But it was not my story to tell. It is Sakura's. Furthermore, I would hate for Naruto to have any inkling of Sasuke's whereabouts before it can be proven. I know how my husband has loved and still loves Sasuke as his brother. It would pain him to have a spark of hope that he could see Sasuke again, only for that hope to be squashed if it is not real."

There was a silent defiance in her tone which surprised the Leaf leader. The older woman couldn't help but smile in spite of it all. Bah. Look at these children. The war had changed all of them. Suddenly Tsunade felt ancient, all because these people she thought of as mere slips of children were talking with far more maturity that she ever could. How they had grown!

"Gomen nasai, Hinata. These are still suspicions that I have. I have not proven anything yet and you are right in saying that Naruto shouldn't learn of this until it is time."

"But where is Sakura, Hokage-sama?"

The leader shook her head gloomily. "She simply left. She looked panicked. I sent some Anbu spies after her just to know where she's going. But of course, in a Jounin fashion, she got away from them. Now I do not know where to look."

"Then don't," Hinata blurted out passionately. "Let's just leave them be. Let them work out whatever it is with them on their own."

"Tell me Hyuga princess, is that wise?"

"Yes. I truly believe love will always find a way. Whether it is through separation or togetherness, people who care about each other will come to know what is best for them. Trust them, Hokage-sama. Trust them to make the right decision. They always have, for the past ten years."

Tsunade remained unmoving for a long period of time, as if weighing what Hinata had just said. She laid a hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "Very well. Those were very wise words. I should listen to you. You're the one in love."

Hinata beamed brightly.

"Alright, I should get going now. Give my kisses to your son, Hinata. Farewell."

"Ja ne, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade walked away, whistling lowly. _Love will find a way huh? How touching. And here I've always thought love is blind._

She chuckled as she continued walking.

**...**

Shizune entered the Hokage's office quietly, holding a scroll of medical reports on one hand, and carrying Ton-ton on the other. "Tsunade-sama? You called for me?"

"Hai. Sit down, Shizune. I want to ask you something."

Shizune shrugged at the little pig she was holding, having no clue as to why the Hokage had called her into her office. Ton-ton shrugged back.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"When Sakura left with you on your last outing to the Valley, I never really told you why she went. And you never asked."

"I know it's something private. Otherwise you would have volunteered the information."

Tsunade nodded at her faithful sidekick. "I have something to ask. When you were at the Valley, how did Sakura excuse herself?"

"Excuse herself?" Shizune repeated. "What do you mean? She never even entered the gates of the village. A few miles from the Valley, she told us that she had to go somewhere. I did not ask where. And during the whole time that I was in the Valley, I never saw a glimpse of her, or felt her chakra."

Tsunade sighed wearily, as she leaned back on her seat. "Hmmmm... damn me for trusting her too much. I should have sent someone to check where she was going."

"Why? What has Sakura been up to?" Shizune asked, alert.

Tusnade shook her head to clear the misunderstanding. "She told me she was meeting a man in the Hidden Valley. Like a lover's meeting. When you were there, did you hear of anything or notice anyone who showed any romantic interest in Sakura?"

"No. None at all. Everywhere I went they all praised her for being an efficient and wonderful healer. The Councilmen would have told me if anyone wanted to ask for her hand."

"She told me the man is married."

Shizune gaped,shocked. "Sakura? With a married man?"

"That's not the point, Shizune. She lied to me about the man she was meeting."

"Why would she lie to you about that, Tsunade-sama? How would you know for sure?"

Tsunade stood and looked out her window. She was not able to speak for a while, and both Shizune and Ton-ton were only waiting for an answer.

"Shizune, Sakura has always been a faithful citizen of this land. The people need her skills, both commoners and shinobi alike. However, we have been neglecting her own needs. Her need to have a life. Her own family."

"She has not shown any inclination towards marriage. Like you and me, I was under the impression that she's not the marrying type."

"Oh, she is. It's just that, the right man hasn't shown up yet. Or rather, she hasn't really forgotten her first love at all."

Shizune's forehead wrinkled. "Sasuke?"

Tsunade heaved another long weary sigh. "I would hate to lose her. But we will not stand in their way. Be prepared, Shizune. I doubt we can produce a healer as excellent as Sakura but we have to cope."

Shizune stood, puzzled. "Why? Will she be leaving us?"

"I have a feeling that she will."

"She's leaving with Sasuke? Are you certain it is him? Our spies have been looking for him for ten years yet no one has given us an exact sighting."

A small smile appeared on Tsunade's lips. "Oh you know what these youngsters say these days: love always finds a way."

Shizune could only stand there, mouth hanging open at this unexpected news. Tonton snorted in disbelief.

...

_Oh please, not Eiji… Please…_

Sakura chanted those words inside her head over and over during the course of her travel. Could his sickness have gotten worse? She wanted to hit herself for not noticing if he had a more severe malady than what she knew as a simple allergy.

_Curse it!_

Suddenly she felt the air grow heavy with potent power. A heady chakra loomed over her. She looked up at the trees and found Sasuke moving from one branch to another, his speed amazing.

Sakura jumped up to one tree to meet him. There was a grim expression on his face.

"What happened to him?" she cried out anxiously.

Sasuke could only nod his head. He too, looked worried sick. "Please follow me. Let's be quick." Then he rushed off with blinding speed that even for a Jounin like Sakura was hard to keep up with. She would never admit it to anyone but she doubted if she could hit him or even touch him in a real battle now. Surprisingly, he grew more adept in fighting when he turned blind. Probably because he had to make all his senses work in lieu of seeing, and now that he could see again, his strength and agility had even doubled.

Even the powers of his eyes were back. She was glad they were not enemies now. Because she knew someone as powerful as Sasuke could squish her like a bug without so much as breaking a sweat.

He was, after all an Uchiha. This time he stood as the last one of his clan. And the strongest.

But no matter. What was important was to get to Eiji as quickly as possible. She could just throw all caution to the wind. Once she healed him, she would not stay a minute longer here, with Sasuke.

The wintry winds were getting stronger and snow was slowly covering the lands. Eiji and Sasuke really needed to get going to a far warmer climate.

Sasuke led her to a small cottage thickly covered by trees. The caravan they used for travelling was full of all their stuff. Two horses were saddled, grazing in leisure.

"Where did you find this place?" Sakura asked, still catching her breath from the non-stop running they had done.

"I knew the old man who used to live here. It was during one of my travels. He died of old age but before that he told me he's leaving me with this cottage as a place to rest if I decide to drop by this place. Eiji is inside. Come."

Sasuke held out his hand to her. She wore gloves but he didn't.

"Give me your hand," Sasuke commanded in a gentle tone.

"Why?" Sakura blurted out. She knew it was a stupid question. And they were supposed to be hurrying. But she wanted to know why it seemed so important for him to hold her hand.

His hand was still outstretched towards her. His face was a mask of gloom. The coal black eyes he now wore only showed sadness. "I - I am not - I am not accustomed to this feeling, Sakura. I feel fear because I can't help him. For the first time in my life I feel helpless. I - I just want to be sure that you're here."

Sakura grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed tight, her grip painful. "We will get through this together. Nothing will happen to him. Take me inside," she barked in a no nonsense voice. All at once she transformed to the strong willed healer that she was known to be.

They entered the cottage.

A big fire was blazing in the fireplace making the room comfortably warm. Eiji was swamped with clothes, a tiny bundle on the floor. Aki was whining beside him, as if it knew its master was in pain. Aki looked up at Sakura expectantly, barking twice.

She knelt beside the sleeping boy, feeling his temperature. "Good boy, Aki. You're the world's most faithful friend."

She looked around and found strips of clothes with blood. Alarm rose in her. "What are these?"

Sasuke answered, "He has been coughing blood for a couple of days now. At first I thought it was a simple fever. But then he began coughing with blood and that was when I decided to call you."

Sakura felt tears coming but she held them in check. She loved this boy very dearly and would do everything in her power to heal him.

She straightened and looked at Sasuke. "I need boiling water and whiskey or ale if you have any from your trades. I will need to operate on him."

She lowered her knapsack to the floor and took out all her operating knives.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question. "Liquor? Will you make him drink to numb the pain?"

"No. It's for me. I'm so rattled now because I'm operating on him and he's too young to undergo such a procedure. I need ale to calm my nerves. Please hurry with the boiling water. I need to sterilize my tools."

"I understand."

Side by side they worked until the water got boiled, and the tools were readied. Sakura spent half of her chakra numbing Eiji from the pain of her slicing up his body to get the procedure done. In Konoha they had anesthesia but here there was none.

She was about to slice the boy's skin when she looked up at Sasuke who was watching intently. There were beads of perspiration on his forehead. "Please get out."

Sasuke frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"This is going to be messy and bloody-"

"Don't you think I haven't seen blood before?"

Sakura's face turned deadly serious. "I don't want to keep on worrying about how you're feeling while I operate. I want to focus on him, Sasuke."

Sasuke did not speak and instead glared at her.

"Just get out," she ordered.

"Fine," he snapped. He was above grumbling but Sakura was surprised to hear him muttering on his way out. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Looking down on Eiji, she started to do the bloody work.

….

Sasuke slid the door closed as quietly as possible and sat on the steps of the cottage. It was freezing outside but he didn't feel the sting of it. Instead he still felt fear about what was going to happen to Eiji. That boy was more than the symbolism Sasuke always thought him to be. Sasuke thought the child was no more than a reminder of how it was to be weak like him after all the members of his clan were massacred.

But now, now Sasuke felt different. Eiji was more than that. He was more than a companion on his long and lonely travels. He was more than a student. He was family. The only family Sasuke had ever known since he left Konoha and his past life behind him. And Sasuke didn't know what to do if something bad happened to the child.

Emotions were warring within him. If Eji survived tonight, should he let Sakura take him to Konoha? The boy deserved to be well cared for. And then what will happen to Sasuke? He would be alone again. He had to admit, he didn't want to be alone anymore. But he couldn't take care of Eiji by himself. It would be selfish of him to deprive the child of the care he ought to have.

And Sakura? Damn that woman for confusing him. He knew he wanted her. He wanted her to be his mate. Because of her, he started thinking of settling down once more. In one place. It was the one thing he vowed never to do until the day he died. He thought he would die on his feet, travelling to any godforsaken place, just to escape captivity.

But now, he felt different. He felt he wanted to belong. All for Sakura's sake. He wanted to provide a home for her and for Eiji.

Actually he had been planning to look for a community down South. He heard that there was a new colony there. People were mostly migrants of the war and many of them did not really know the background of the Uchiha clan. He was thinking of settling down for a year or two, testing the feel of it. He thought that maybe, if he didn't feel so threatened about living in a community then he could come back for Sakura and ask her to live with him. That was, if she was still not married at that time.

That was his grand plan. That was where he and Eiji were going, as a matter of fact. He just didn't know this predicament would happen along the way.

But still, something good came out of it. During the past two weeks, since Sakura left, he had been debating with himself whether he would seek her out right away and ask her to run off with him, or just give it a year to test if he could really settle down first before asking her to live with him.

Now the decision was made for him.

He was taking her, whether she wanted it or not. Screw all the people of Konoha. Who cared if they would be with one less doctor?

Sasuke glanced back at the door, knowing she was doing all her best to save the child who was dear to both of them. _I'm taking what's mine._

…

The winds grew stronger. Sasuke, who was still sitting on the front steps, was covered in ice now. A lesser man would have run inside the house to get warmed up but he was not a lesser man. Sakura wanted him out and for once, before he abducted her he would obey her simple request.

The door behind him slid open. It had been, what, almost six hours since he got out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know the storm would get stronger. Please come inside."

Sasuke looked up at her, anxiously. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping."

"Will he recover?"

Sakura nodded stiffly. "His condition is a very rare one. It was a good thing I decided to operate on him early."

"What was it?"

Sakura held his arm and gently tugged. "You're freezing. Come inside."

Sasuke let himself be taken inside. Sakura closed the door quickly so as not to let in a draft. Sasuke looked at the sleeping child. His complexion looked healthier now than when Sakura first came.

"He has a hereditary lung ailment. The bottom parts of his lungs have holes on them, and that was why, when agitated, because of severe stress, or if got so tired he would vomit out blood. I had to cut away the parts with holes. Without medication, he could have died of his ailment."

Sasuke still watched the sleeping boy. "Stress? When you left he was deeply saddened. Especially when you did not say goodbye. He stopped - he stopped speaking for a while. He just, stopped. And then one day he fell down and started coughing off blood."

Sakura looked down on the ground. "Did you tell him? That I couldn't stay to say goodbye because it was hard for me?"

"I did."

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I could have probably stayed longer to -"

"Don't beat yourself up for it, Sakura. Give yourself more credit," he reprimanded her.

She nodded. "You're right. It's over now. Once he recovers his lungs will be healthier. Everything should be fine. I should - I should probably get going."

Sakura started picking up her knives and wrapping them. Sasuke watched, still as a stone. He waited until she got all her tools kept away before he spoke. "So you will not wait for him to wake up."

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Don't worry about that, Sasuke. He will wake up. Give it three to four days. You don't need me here anymore."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "Don't you think it's so high handed of you to know when I would need you or not?"

Sakura frowned, not understanding what he meant. "Of course _I know_ you need me to heal him. You love him like your own child. And I also did it for him because I love him, too."

"Is that all, then?" Sasuke roared, his voice shaking. "Was that all you thought when I called you here? Because I needed you to heal him?"

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"You are too insensitive!" Sasuke spat.

Her eyes grew larger. She threw her knapsack on the floor and stood to glare at him. "I know you've been through a great deal. Most parents are like that when they see their child in agony. You should take a rest and calm down. I'm a doctor. I know when to say if he is cured or not. In this case I have completely healed him. He will wake up and join you on your endless travel. That was what I have been called to do and he is now healed. I don't know what I've done to deserve your anger."

"You think me too shallow to have called you only for your skills as a healer. Am I so uncouth that you would think that?" He stepped towards her, his face merely inches away. Oh, he looked so angry and Sakura didn't know why.

She shook her head. "You know what, I don't have a clue as to what you're saying. You have been through a trauma. You should rest, sleep and wait for him to wake up. I told you, three to four days. I should get going because I know Tsunade may have sent out search parties for me. The longer I stay, the higher the risk is of them finding you out here, Sasuke. We both know that."

She picked up her knapsack and went to the door. "It's best that Eiji does not see me. I don't want to add to his stress once he wakes up. I wouldn't want him to see me then know that I will still have to leave. Again. Goodbye, Sasuke. Even if we never see each other again, just know that I never stopped caring about you and Eiji."

Without any preamble she opened the door.

Before she could make a single move, Sasuke was in front of her. He shut the door with a mighty shove that the cottage rattled.

"What are you doing?" she cried out. "Step aside, Sasuke. This storm is nothing, okay? I can make it back to Konoha. Didn't you hear what I just said? If Tsunade's Anbu are out there looking for me, it will only be a matter of time before they find you."

"You are not leaving!" he snapped at her.

"What?"

Sasuke grabbed hold of her arm. Curse this. He knew he was doing this proposal all wrong. He was supposed to make her agree to run off with him, not anger her. Damn, how was he, as a recluse, supposed to ask for a lady's hand in marriage? Given this situation.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke? I've done my job. What more do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Listen to me, woman, and listen well. You are not leaving. Ever again. You are not leaving me."

"What?" she cried out incredulously.

Sasuke grabbed both her shoulders and squeezed. He didn't speak for a while because he was trying to find the right words. "Didn't you once say you love me, Sakura? That you would do anything to be by my side. Now I'm asking you to stay here. With me. Travel with me. I don't want you to leave."

Sakura gaped. Her heart skipped two beats.

Sasuke's face was only a hair's breadth away from hers and he looked so sincere, so pained with this confession that she thought she might have been dreaming.

But reality bit.

And it hurt.

"Sasuke, please, don't go fooling yourself or me. You once told me you are not capable of loving. This is just a result of your trauma. You've been under stress. I mean, just let go, okay? You'll feel different in the morning."

She tried to break away but he held on tight. "Do not put words into my mouth. And don't you ever decide for me what I want or don't want to do."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "Let go, Sasuke. I've given up on us. I mean, ten years. It has been so long. You still want to be alone. We know there is simply no room in your heart to feel this way for me. We both know that."

Sasuke had felt rejection from Itachi, sure, but this was the first time a woman rejected him. Why, they all clamored for him in the past. He used to be the campus crush in the Ninja Academy. Even Sakura had admitted how much she loved him. Why was she rejecting his intentions now?

He suddenly pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to ask for her hand in marriage. But he knew this would be his last chance to show her they had a chance of a future together. "Why do you resist? You've told me you love me."

Sakura bristled. "Resist? Why you son of a bitch!" She pulled away from him and slapped him with all the courage she could muster. If she got Sasuke truly angered he might break her neck in half but before he could do that she wanted to say what was on her mind.

"You fucking bastard! You only need me because of Eiji! So that you can have someone take care of him! You do not love me, Sasuke. I am only a means to an end. And I know that, alright? I know you can never love me like how I want. So I don't deserve your pity."

Finally he let go of her and spread his arms wide. "Pity? You think what I feel for you is pity? Will you look at me, Sakura? Look at me!" he roared, gritting his teeth in anger. "How can you say I have not loved you for one bit? The only reason I've always stopped short of asking for you to be my woman is because of this. Is this the life that you want? No land or property to be called a home? No roof under your head, no country, only the stars at night to blanket you while you sleep? I told myself I may not be that man you need because I cannot give you anything. I am a fugitive. Did you really expect me to sing songs under your window? Who am I? I am nothing!"

Sakura was shocked to hear him say those words. Did it mean he really thought of them being together? His hands dropped to his sides, forming into fists. "If you want to know how I feel, it is that I do not deserve you at all. You have always seen the good in me, even when I myself couldn't. You are a well esteemed doctor. How can I, a lowly criminal just ask you to come running off with me when I know you have a greater calling than to be my woman? I cannot even give you a proper wedding. Didn't you at least, for once give me credit about how I care about your future? Huh? I only cared about you. But no more. I've had enough. You said you loved me. That you wanted me. So be it. You will have me. And I will have you, even if you changed your mind about us. I will not let you go, Sakura."

Sasuke took a step towards her. Flinching, she took a step back, all the color drained from her face.

"When you left, I - I thought of following you back to Konoha and asking for your hand. But that would have been too complicated. I'm still considered a fugitive by a lot of countries. If I publicly declare my intentions I know I will doom you. I was thinking of maybe, trying to settle down in the Southern colonies for a while then asking you in secret to come live with me, at the right time."

Sakura's mouth was hanging open. She closed it when she became aware of how unladylike she might have looked.

Sasuke continued speaking. "At the back of my mind, I know I have always loved you. There is no other woman I can think of spending the rest of my life with. You cannot fault me for not speaking sooner. I only had your best interests at heart."

"Y-you - c-could still have asked me, you know," she stuttered.

"And now I am," he replied, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm tired of putting other people's opinions above my own desires. I know what I want. And that is a life with you."

Sakura's knees gave in. What he said was too much, even for a Jounin like her. She fell to the floor, tears flooding her eyes. She sniffed like a child. "I don't know what to say."

Slowly, Sasuke lowered himself until they were nose to nose. He touched her cheek which got wet by the tears she spilled. "I know it is selfish of me to take you away from your country and duties but I care not what other people would think. You told me you love me, and I hold onto that. I can never live in Konoha, so I will take you travelling with me."

She gazed into his eyes, knowing she could never go back to Konoha again and see the people she loved. But really, all this time the one person who mattered the most to her was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. He could lead her to the edge of the Earth and still she would follow.

"You have always been good to me, even during the lowest point in my life. I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, Sakura. For the rest of our lives. Will you - accept me?"

Tears freely flowed from her eyes. She didn't know why she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't even see him properly because her tears were blinding her.

Sasuke held her by the nape with one hand to draw her closer and the other hand delved into her hair. He closed his eyes and showered her face with feathery kisses. Slowly. Lovingly. "Please. Please say something, Sakura. I know I don't deserve someone as good as you but I will never let you go. I've wasted so much time. No more."

He finally kissed her lips, there on the cold wooden floor as the storm raged on outside. Aki was simply watching their display with unabashed happiness.

"I love you, Sasuke. I will go wherever you want me to," she gasped in between their kisses.

"I only want you with me," he whispered. "And I love you, too. More than words can ever say."

….

There.

Aaargh. The lemon part should come next. I am not a very good love scene writer so please bear with me okay?


	13. Bliss

Thank you so much guys for all your reviews and for those who have been following my story. I really really appreciate all your comments! :-D

Okay, so here's the lemon part everyone. I really don't know how to turn a hot erotic episode into something decent and romantic. It's still sex after all. I guess I shouldn't make it too explicit then. I'm sorry to those who are expecting a lot of moaning and sweating in this chapter. I really want to make the love scene something beautiful, and not just pure smut.

**Chapter 13**** Bliss**

Sakura still couldn't believe that Sasuke had just made a love confession. And to her of all people! One wouldn't ever guess they used to be enemies whose sole goal was to annihilate each other.

That seemed like a million light years away. Especially now, when all they wanted was to devour each other. They didn't know who started what. At first the kisses were tentative, gentle. The next thing Sakura knew she was sprawled on the bedding by the floor, her robe half open, and Sasuke was sucking on her tongue.

It was so hot, so erotic, how he sucked on her mouth drawing the pressure out until her nerves were all in a knot.

Sasuke took hold of both her hands and trapped them above her head while his knee nudged her thighs apart. He ground his pelvis against her hips until he was nestled between her legs.

Sakura could feel herself melting. She was dripping with need. All she wanted was to feel was him buried inside her, thrusting himself home until she writhed in ecstasy.

Sasuke seemed to know what she wanted. He held both her wrists above her head with just one hand, and the other hand snaked down between their bodies. He kissed her thoroughly, like a starved man hungry for his first meal. His hand delved into her skirt, tracing the outside lips of her sex. Sakura moaned against his mouth. That drove Sasuke wilder. He tore the cloth that shielded her warm inviting core from him and with one fluid motion slid a finger inside.

Sakura cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, withdrawing his finger.

She moaned, opening her eyes. They were smouldering with desire. She bit her lip. It was too painful to look at Sasuke. He was too beautiful. "Please don't stop."

He gave her a wicked grin. "No, princess. Even if it kills me." He swooped down to kiss her once more and he continued his assault on her sensitive flesh with his finger. He watched her pale face as he thrust the thick digit in and out of her.

Sasuke had always considered Sakura to be a beauty since they were children. Sure she had a wide forehead but her facial features were very feminine, very pleasing to look at, especially when she did battle.

But now, as she writhed in her passion, soaked in her desires that he caused in her, she was lovelier than he could ever remember about her. The sight of her was enough to make his blood boil. He was aching to have her, make love to her.

Sakura wrapped her legs even more tightly around his waist while she struggled to free her hands. But his grip was viselike.

"Let go of me. I want to touch you," she begged.

She couldn't imagine how Sasuke could appear even more handsome than ever, as the glow of the fire danced on his face, his lips curved into a wolfish grin. "Some other time, princess. But tonight is for you. It will all be about your pleasure." Such a husky promise.

Sakura snorted. "Really now?"

Mustering all the strength left in her, she struggled until she got out of his grip. She moved to roll them over until she was on top of an astounded Sasuke. "I kinda liked your speech about my pleasure and all, but what I want is to really feel all of you, y'know."

She straddled him and looked directly into his eyes. All he could do was nod and smile at her. Sakura felt her chest tighten. He just looked so adorable she wanted to smother him with kisses.

She reached out to remove his cloak and robe. She was almost violent as she undressed him. She had always admired his chest and now that she could do whatever she wanted with his body she was giddy with delight. She reached down and circled one of his nipples with her tongue. She felt him stiffen, grabbing the back of her head. She ran her hands all over his hard muscled chest, loving the feel of his hot skin. He was just so hard all over, and so delectable.

She smiled against his flesh and sucked the nipple into her mouth. The hardness she felt underneath her seemed to grow even bigger. Sasuke's breathing grew heavy, labored. Sakura kissed a path downward his body until she reached the top of his trousers. Growing bolder, she tore away the strings of his pants, eager to be rid of all his clothing.

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke sat up, holding her hands.

She cringed, frowning. "Didn't you like what I was doing?"

He shook his head. Almost too violently. Sakura paled. Did he not want to continue?

He saw the look on her face. "No, that is not it. I loved what you were doing with my body but I –"

For a moment he just looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say. Then he blushed. And quite fiercely. "I just thought that we got it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard it was the men who were supposed to do all the kissing and groping. All the women had to do was lie down and just -" Sasuke coughed to hide his discomfort.

Sakura's eyes widened. "And where did you hear a crazy thing like that? Dear Kami! Don't tell me you've never -" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "You've never done this before? Are you a - virgin?"

Sasuke looked so hopelessly adorable when he got red from embarrassment. The expression on his face was more than enough to answer all of Sakura's questions.

Sakura laughed real hard. She couldn't help herself. She knew it was rude of her to have laughed at something one would consider a weakness in him but she was thoroughly enjoying the look on his face.

Sasuke huffed, partly in chagrin, and partly in vexation. "Will you be laughing at me the whole night?"

Sakura forced herself to stop guffawing, shook her head and kissed him soundly on his lips. "No, lover mine. I will be loving your body the whole night. Times have changed Sasuke. Whatever it was you heard from some crazy men about women just lying down during sex is a load of crap, okay? I'll teach you how love is best enjoyed when we make it together." She circled her arms around his shoulder and nipped his neck playfully.

Sasuke said drily, "Actually I heard it from women, when I was younger, in a marketplace during one of my many travels up North in the Wind territories -"

Sakura pushed him down to the floor and covered his mouth with her own while her hands busily removed his pants. "Do you honestly want to talk about it right now, Sasuke? Can we save that for later? I really want to fuck you."

He almost choked on her boldness, especially when his manhood sprang up before her. It stood tall and proud. Sakura knew he was magnificent, but now as she looked at his nakedness, she thought he was more.

He was simply perfect.

And hers.

Nothing would ever change that fact.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around the length of him, watching his face. He hissed, jerking. He closed his eyes, feeling so wonderfully blissful at this moment. The feel of her soft hand around him was pure heaven.

When he felt warm wetness envelope him his eyes shot wide open. He found her taking his very manhood into her mouth, while massaging the base of it with her other hand. He groaned. The view was erotic, fantastic, and the feeling was more satisfying than he could have ever imagined. "Sakura…" he hissed.

She continued taking his hardness into her mouth, loving the taste of him. He was hard, soft and smooth, all at the same time. She could hear his heavy breathing. She wanted to make it really good for him. She felt his hands grab the back of her head again, urging her on. Faster. She knew he would not last long.

Getting up, she quickly straddled him and moved so she was right on top of his pulsing manhood. She made sure to make eye contact with him as she lowered herself to him.

Sasuke watched her with heavy lidded eyes, so intoxicated with desire he looked almost feral. Slowly Sakura impaled herself on him. She was doing it slowly as he was too big, it was difficult to seat him completely, no matter how wet and ready she was.

She cried out in sheer pleasure as he fit inside her, stretching her fully, wonderfully. She whimpered, unable to stop herself. When she had taken all of his length inside of her she stilled for a second, still testing his girth.

Sasuke grabbed her robe and tore it open, baring her round breasts to him. Growling, he sat up and latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked the tiny bud into his mouth while his other hand indulged in the softness of her other breast.

Sakura thrashed wildly, held onto his shoulders and started moving atop him. She rode him fast and hard, her movements frantic, just as he thrust his hips at her, meeting her halfway.

She yelped when suddenly Sasuke flipped them over and he was on top of her again, his eyes turning from black to red. It was a sign of extreme sensations. He was feeling so many things at the same time he couldn't contain all of them: pleasure, happiness, bewilderment…

He continued to thrust roughly into her slick warmth, groaning because her tight channel hugged his flesh so snugly and the pleasure was almost unbearable. He had no idea it was as good as this. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. No space between them. They were as one.

He pounded into her almost brutally, and all Sakura could do was cry out, the pleasure their bodies created too mind consuming. Pressure built into her until she couldn't take it anymore and she shattered into a thousand fragments. She dug her fingernails on his back as the climax slammed into her.

When Sasuke felt the inside walls of her sex grip him tightly during her orgasm, he followed suit. He couldn't last any longer. He roared into her ear and thrust in one last time, emptying his seed into her. It lasted for a while; he was not able to do anything more but feel his essence flow from him while he buried himself within her.

Sakura kissed the side of his jaw, her eyes still half closed, her face a look of pure bliss. "My ear would be ringing for days, Sasuke, but I guess it's all worth it."

He grimaced, as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry about yelling in your ear. Does it hurt?"

"Like hell," she replied tartly. When she saw his face fall, she laughed and caressed his cheek. "I was only kidding. That was great, wasn't it?"

Sasuke had not softened yet, and he was still buried to the hilt within her. The feeling was more than great. "I have no words for it. I never knew it could be as perfect as that."

Sakura cupped his face with both hands, turning misty eyed. "You do that to me, Sasuke. I look at you and I forget why the world moves the way it does. I have never, in all my life that I've known you, stopped loving you. Don't ever doubt that. You can tell me anything, ask me anything and how I feel for you will not change."

He nodded, took her hands and held them to his lips. He kissed her fingers reverently. "I apologize for not realizing how much you mean to me sooner. I almost lost you again. I was so confused. I didn't-"

"Sssshhh. I can live in a cave with you and Eiji for the rest of my life and that will make me happier than I ever will be if I'm not beside you. I don't care where we live or what we eat, Sasuke. Our family is all that matters to me. You. And our Eiji."

Sadness clouded over Sasuke. "How about your profession? Is it really alright for you to stop healing only to be with me?"

"Sasuke, we make do with what life throws at us. I will still choose you over anything in this world. I will miss my job, my home, my friends, yes, but I know I will be happier with you. It's as simple as that. We will survive this. We shouldn't look back at the past anymore. All we can hope is to give Eiji the future that he deserves. A true family he never had."

Sasuke buried his head on her shoulder. "I know I've caused a lot of pain and suffering to a lot of people. Not even a lifetime is enough to atone for my sins. I don't know what single good thing I did to deserve an angel such as you."

"I'm no angel. I am only a woman who loves you. And you -" She ground herself against him invitingly, feeling him stir inside her. "You better start atoning for all those times we have wasted."

"Still as cheeky as ever," he blurted out and kissed her as he drove his hard flesh into her. "Thank you, Sakura. For everything."

"Just go faster. You can thank me later," she moaned.

Sasuke couldn't help but start laughing.

….

Awww, I know it's too short. But I've always said I'm not _**that **_comfortable writing a graphic lemon. It's just that this story of mine is more of on the adult side that's why it's rated as M but please just don't make harsh comments about how lame my love scene is.

Hope you still enjoyed it! I'm now working on the last chapter, I guess.

Ja ne!


	14. Helping Hand

Hi guys! Thank you for appreciating the efforts I put in towards the love scene part. Normally, if my creative juices are flowing I can write a chapter in two hours then post it (if I'm battling with writer's block then it takes months :c); but for this chapter it took me three days to re-read it and revise it, and revise it again.

But again, thank you! Thanks for all your comments. They really cheer me up!

**Chapter 14 Helping hand**

For the first time in his life, since he was a child, after the tragedy that befell him, Sasuke started trusting another live soul to stay within killing distance of him while he slept, vulnerable, defenseless. He looked at the sleeping woman beside him, as he blanketed her naked body with his own.

The snow storm had passed. The weather was pretty clear that bright morning. Sasuke slowly removed his arm and leg draped on Sakura, careful not to wake her. She stirred, but did not open her eyes. She too gave her whole hearted trust to him that he would never hurt her while she was asleep. Sasuke bit back a smile. She slept like a dead log.

Damn this woman for being so insatiable in bed. They went at it for a few more times he wondered if she could still walk straight.

Sasuke leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her temple. She sighed, murmured his name and went back to her soft snoring. He used that moment to carefully study her as she slept. Her features had noticeably grown softer over the years, her lips had become fuller, her nose straighter, and her skin smoother. She also had the loveliest curves, her body soft all over. He wouldn't have any complaint if this was the view he would have every morning when he woke up with her on his bed.

"Sasuke…" she sighed dreamily, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He kissed her cheek tenderly and removed her arm, careful not to touch the blanket around her. The sun was shining today but it was still tremendously cold. He made sure her covers were intact.

What he did, he made another roaring fire with his fire jutsu, making the room temperature acceptable then donned his robe and trousers.

He slipped outside the house.

He checked on the horses, making sure they had food and water and that they did not suffer any ailment from the storm last night.

When everything was in order, he ransacked his satchels, looking for something important. It took him quite a few minutes to go through all their belongings, just to find the one he was looking for.

Sasuke stared at the tiny vial on his hand. It was filled with sand. He raised the small container, inspecting it, to see if there was any crack.

He could never forget the owner of the sand which filled the vial.

It was seven years ago when the Kazekage of Suna gave this to him.

Sasuke stared at the brown sand inside.

He could remember everything like it was only yesterday.

Seven years ago, a much younger Sasuke was travelling towards an almost unknown country on the Northern territories. At that time, he was not as attuned to his surroundings as he was when Sakura first met him in the woods of the Valley.

Three years after he ripped his eyes out, he was still learning how to adapt to his surroundings, how to cloak his chakra and even make his presence unknown if he was within a group of people.

That day he was travelling on foot, his face and shoulders completely hidden by heavy cloaks. His senses were impeccable, but they were not as perfected as he wanted them to be. He had to use a cane to help guide him while he walked. On top of that, using a cane would make him look believable as a blind man. Oh he could definitely survive without it but it came handy, at times.

What he did not expect was that he had to go through a town festival to get to where he was going. He had to pass through this small town without anyone being alerted of his presence. Those days the name Uchiha still struck fear in the hearts of many. Sasuke wanted to pass through the town as quietly as possible. But his resources were also beginning to thin down. He needed to trade a few of his items for his basic needs, like salt, water, a few pieces of bread, cheese and fresh clothes.

He was able to slip into town along with a large swarm of people coming in. He moved as inconspicuously as possible. The day started with him moving from one store to another, trying to sell the stuff he had, like animal meat he hunted, animal skin or pelts. He had several precious items with him which he knew he could bargain for a few things he needed for his journey.

Suddenly he felt power behind him. Power crackled in the air and Sasuke clutched the sword he was hiding on his back. He knew whose chakra it was. It was Gaara's. He was in that festival. Along with his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Sasuke stiffened. He was highly confident he could take out the three of them even in his state of blindness, but as much as possible he did not want anyone to be alerted of his presence. He was doing well being incognito for the past couple of years. He valued his privacy, and his freedom.

He had to get out of there. Fast. Gaara and his group were just nearby. If he wanted to really know where they were exactly, he had to stop moving and feel their power, which would make him feel suspicious. He decided to just flee.

What he did not know was that for some reason, Gaara also sensed him. The Kazekage, who was standing in the middle of town, busy with people, looked around, trying to figure out where that sense of dread was coming from.

A heavily cloaked man passed by within Gaara's line of vision. Gaara noticed how the man seemed to have his eyes completely covered, but he could walk straight as if he could see the road perfectly. It was obvious that the man was blind because he was using a cane, but his steps were still smooth for someone who was supposed to be sightless.

Sasuke knew he was being careless, but he had to get away fast. He could sense Gaara almost as if the Kazekage was right there beside him.

He was almost sprinting as he left the gates of the town, going back to the forest where he came from. He had two options: wait until the festival was over and for Gaara to leave before he could get into the town again, or take a longer road, which was through the mountain side, which meant he had to climb steep terrains. The second option was almost suicidal, but he did not know how long he would have to wait for the festival to be over. Who knew how much longer Suna's entourage would stay in town? It could take days, or worse, weeks.

He knew he had to get moving. He chose to go through the road towards the mountains. He was deeply thinking of ways how to get on with his dangerous journey when he felt a presence following him.

It was that blasted son of a bitch! _Gaara!_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wanting to show himself and kill the bastard right away, but that would just make things more complicated for him. Why couldn't these people just leave them alone?

"You there. HALT!" Gaara shouted out.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, clutching his cloaks tighter about him.

Gaara's voice rang through the forest. "I saw you leave the festivities right away. Is there someone with you? It is not safe to continue your journey at this time. Why don't you go back into town?"

Sasuke remained speechless. If he spoke Gaara would know who he was. He knew Gaara was alone, he didn't feel any more presence aside from the Kage's. There was an internal battle raging inside him whether to fight with Gaara right on that spot or to just flee to keep the Kage from discovering his identity.

Sasuke uttered a foul word and ran as fast as he could, holding his cane tightly and not using it, relying heavily on his senses not to fail him. He jumped to a tree and escaped.

Gaara decided to pursue him, his suspicions validated by the stranger's actions.

Sasuke jumped from one tree to another, almost falling off in his haste to escape. He had to use both arms to hold onto the branches. He knew he was slower but he couldn't let the Kage reach him.

He didn't want to fight anyone, or hurt Gaara. He just wanted to be left alone. He'd been doing fine on his own these past three years.

Sasuke jumped down on the clearing. Too bad there were no more trees he could hide in. It was an open field. He needed to be as swift as possible to escape detection. He ran nonstop, his sense of direction completely destroyed, but still he did not halt.

He roared fiercely as he slammed into a wall of sand. He tried to move but the sand enclosed him. Now he was getting angry. He did not want a fight but if that was what Gaara wanted then he was going to get it.

Turning to the Kazekage's direction, Sasuke squared his shoulders and braced his feet apart, ready to attack.

"Is that really you? Uchiha?" Gaara asked from afar, his voice bearing no inflection.

Sasuke removed the cloak covering his head, letting the other man see his face, his anger. "You told me I would be left alone, Gaara. Why did you have to follow me?"

"Sasuke…" the Kage said in awe. He almost couldn't believe he was talking to the prodigal shinobi who used to own the world's most powerful eyes. "It is really you. Naruto has not stopped searching for you since you left Konoha."

"I have no time to listen about Naruto. It's either you let me go now, or we fight. To the death. I cannot let you disclose where my location is. I have worked hard to stay hidden all this time and I prefer it that way," Sasuke snarled.

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "I have no doubt you can still defeat me in battle, even in your condition. You are after all, an Uchiha. I have no wish to fight with you. I am keeping my word that as far as Suna is concerned, we will leave you in peace."

Sasuke relaxed his stance. "If that is the case then I will go now."

The wall of sand parted, letting Sasuke walk through. As Gaara was Naruto's friend Sasuke believed he could trust his word. Even for just today.

"Sasuke, wait! You are going to the direction of the mountains. You are foolish if you think you can get past there without risking a fall."

"What I do with my life does not concern you," Sasuke snapped.

"I believe it does. As Naruto is my comrade it is my duty to him to protect you in any way I can. Go back to town Sasuke. I will take care of my men. NO one will disturb you as you pass through, and no one will know you are here. I give you my word."

Sasuke couldn't see if Gaara was lying or not as he could only trust his judgment based on his other senses. He paused from his steady walk to turn back to the Kage. "Have you become so soft, Gaara, to let your enemy walk away to safety without any qualms?"

"You are not my enemy, Sasuke. Your only enemy is yourself and that hatred you keep bottled inside you," the Kazekage bit back.

For some reason those words had the same effect on Sasuke as if Gaara had actually hit him. Truth hurt the most in real life battles.

Sasuke decided to take Gaara's word that he would be able to safely pass through the town. As he was leaving towards the direction of the town, Gaara called out to him again.

Sasuke stopped on his track.

Gaara took out a small vial from his pocket, threw the content of it on the ground and with a flick of his finger filled it with the sand coming from the giant jar on his back. He sealed the vial and said to Sasuke, "I will give you something. Catch it."

He threw the vial to Sasuke which the latter was able to catch with one hand, as graceful as if he'd been with sight. He rolled the tiny vial in his palm.

"That's my sand inside that small flask. No matter where you are, even if you are at the edge of the Earth, if you scatter the sand to the wind, it will come back to me. It will know where to find me. And I will know where you are."

"What shall I do with this?"

"You can keep it sealed in until the day you die. Or, if the time comes that you would need my help, just open the vial and let the sand return to me. I would come to your aid."

Sasuke stared blankly at the direction which Gaara's voice was coming from as if he didn't hear what he just heard. Then he roared with laughter. "You fool! You've definitely spent more time with Naruto than what's necessary. He's turned you to an idiot!"

Still laughing, Sasuke made his way back to town, unsure whether to keep the tiny bottle or dump it on the nearest trash bin.

Looking at it right now, now that he could actually see what was inside the container, he felt bad for calling Gaara names. Especially that he had every intention of using this vial.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out from the doorway. She was wrapped in her thick blankets. "What are you doing outside?"

He beamed at her. "I'm looking for dried meat that we can eat to break our fast." He pocketed the vial.

"Oh. Well, please come inside, soon. It's cold out there," she implored, worry thick in her voice.

"Hai," he said, loving the way she worried about him.

0o0o0o0000oooo000ooo000o

Short huh? Can I get more reviews? My story's almost done.

Please also read my other fan fiction for Soul Eater, **Sweet Nothings**. It's a series of one-shots. Just drabbles and little love stories between the Shibusen couples. So far I have just written two chapters of it, but I'll be adding soon. I've just started with it. Soul Eater is also one of my favorite animes. Truly wicked.

So there. Please don't forget to leave reviews okay? Ja ne!


	15. Sweet Nothings

So here we go with more lovin'!

I decided to at least prolong the sweet moments of Sasuke and Sakura. I thought I was going to end the story as soon as they confessed their feelings to each other but I thought of a little more twist. Oh, I think you already have an idea what it is! :-D Besides, I find that I'm enjoying writing more scenes for them.

My lemon is never gonna be explicit, I'm not into graphic details as well. And I'm happy other readers understand and share that sentiment. I truly appreciate your reviews guys. Means the world to me!

**Chapter 15 Sweet Nothings**

When Sasuke entered the cottage, carrying a few scraps of dried preserved meat, he found Sakura on the floor beside the still sleeping Eiji. She was doing her routinary checks on him, awkwardly at that as she was still wrapped in thick blankets, hindering her from moving easily.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Why don't you uhhh, start with your morning absolutions, Sakura while I prepare our meal? At the back of this cottage you would find the lavatory. There are two poles on there where you can hang some blankets, to provide you some privacy."

She stood, clutching the blankets more tightly around her. "Uhhh- Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I- don't have clothes anymore. I- You-" She looked at the torn material which used to be her robe. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She figured it was easier to be bolder in the comfort of the dark. In the morning it was harder to face Sasuke while remembering the wild things they did last night.

Sasuke looked at her torn robe as well. "Uhhh…" His hand went to the back of his head, in an awkward manner, knowing it was him who totally destroyed her garment. "I'll look for uhm… fresh clothes. You don't mind wearing mine, do you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "A-anything's fine, thank you!"

Sasuke nodded his head, left the meat in an open pot by the fire and rushed outside to get some spare robe. He figured she should wear his pants as well. He remembered tearing her skirt apart last night in his haste to touch her. Damn, what a stupid move on his part. He acted like a totally unschooled virgin. Then he softly chuckled to himself. He _had_ been indeed a virgin last night.

He came back and handed her a set of robe and trousers.

Sakura accepted the clothes with one hand, bowing slightly to him in thanks.

Sasuke told himself he should step aside to allow her some room to leave but he found that he couldn't move away, that she definitely looked lovelier in the morning, fresh out of slumber, her hair looking like a bird's nest. No wonder it was because she moved her head too much from side to side as he was pleasing her.

The erotic memories of how she writhed in passion made his blood rush to his loins until it felt painful. He needed to be inside her. Now.

He stepped closer to her until his chest was almost touching her face. He looked down at her. She was so small, so soft. _So mine._

He planted his hands around her waist and licked his lower lip. It was as if there was magnet between them and it wouldn't let him move away from her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura gasped breathlessly. She dropped the clothes she held on the floor.

She gripped him by the front of his robe, looking up at his eyes. There was no mistaking the hungry look there. Like he wanted to eat her up. Her knees shook, feeling electricity shoot up all the way down to her secret womanly place.

"Sakura…" Sasuke leaned down and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. She held onto his shoulders tightly, accepting the tongue he pushed into her mouth. She sucked on him greedily, as if this was the first time she would be tasting him. She would never ever get enough of him.

The kiss was brutal, carnal, as if the passion they had was never slaked during the numerous times they made love last night. They still wanted more. Sasuke gripped her tightly and pushed her towards the wall, careful to cushion the impact with his arms. Sakura held onto him, kissing him ardently.

He reached inside her blanket and lifted one leg, draped it across his hip. He struggled to open his pants with another hand.

"Sasuke, please…" Sakura begged.

"Hai," he replied roughly, plunging deep into her with one quick stroke.

At the contact of their flesh, Sakura whimpered into his ear, clutching him firmly, digging her nails on his back. Sasuke, determined, pounded into her as brutally as he could, with her even urging him on.

The noise she was making at the back of her throat was driving him insane.

"I love you… Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as she reached her peak, wrapping her leg even more tightly around him. She shook with the force of her climax as she buried her face on his chest.

Sasuke let out a hoarse groan as he emptied all of himself into her.

They were not able to move for a few minutes, just clutching each other, the scent of their passion lingering in the air.

Sakura hugged him and said in a muffled voice, "I loved our breakfast."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I will never stop wanting you."

"I didn't know you have this passionate nature in you. I thought… I thought you're the type of guy who just grunts during sex, leaves his partner unfulfilled and rolls away."

Sasuke laughed harder. "I have never had any other sexual partner. Aside from you."

"And that makes me so happy. I'll be the only one you will ever know."

His voice dropped to a solemn whisper. "You always have been. The only one."

"Oh Sasuke…" She reached up and kissed him tenderly.

0000oooo0000ooo0000ooo

Later, after they had cleaned up and dressed, they shared their breakfast in front of the fire, while Sakura watched the sleeping child.

Sasuke ate quietly, his thoughts centered on their destination as soon as Eiji was fit to travel. He knew Sakura was right. The Anbu might be looking for them.

"Sasuke? Is there something wrong? You've been a little pensive," she asked.

He shook his head, reached out and covered her hand with his bigger one. "I'm just thinking of the route we will follow once we can get out of here."

"Are the Southern colonies that far?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned, confused.

"I thought you said you'd try living in the Southern colonies. I assumed that's where you're taking Eiji and me. Right?"

A wolfish grin appeared on his face. "Of course."

"So how long is the travel time?"

He shrugged. "Roughly two weeks. With only two horses and the amount of load they carry, it'll take that long. Are you prepared to sleep on the road?"

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. "You insult me, Sasuke. You forget that when I was still a shinobi doing missions I was used to any living condition."

He squeezed her hand lovingly. She smiled cheekily at him.

Then he asked, "How about you? When will you say goodbye to your family in Konoha?"

She squared her shoulders, gazing at his beautiful eyes. Aah. Konoha. The land of her birth. All her life, it was the only place she considered a home.

"I will need to get back as soon as possible, so that I can say goodbye to the Hokage. My friends. And to my family as well." Her voice was firm, no underlying regret or apprehension.

"Are you really sure about this, Sakura?"

"Hai. I respect your decision to not live in the Leaf, I truly do. I understand why you cannot. I can always go back to visit. It's not a big deal. I have a family to take care of now."

"Do you think Tsunade will let you go without any fuss?"

"She has to. She has no choice."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "I have never known you to be so definite about anything. You used to mope and cry in the past when you couldn't get your way," he teased. "You were such a weakling."

Sakura swatted his arm playfully with her free hand. "I'll show you who's a weakling when I make our home for us. Your dwelling is such a lousy place. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"So now you think you will always have your way between us?"

She smirked. "I do know I will always have my way, Sasuke. That's what wives do; make sure their husbands don't get into trouble, and their sons grow up to be brave men. I have prepared for that."

"You, Sakura, have turned out to be the most egotistical woman I have ever met," Sasuke announced, grabbing her to him. "Do you mean to tell me you will not submit to me when we get married?"

"Of course not!" she barked haughtily. "I'm a Jounin and you - what are you again? You've never passed beyond the Chuunin level have you?"

"Really now?"

The two lovers spent their time wrestling on the floor and laughing at their games. They made love, ate some more and made love again, all the while waiting for Eiji to wake up.

Life was good.

That night as they lay side by side in front of the roaring fire, Sakura told Sasuke she would be leaving in the morning to go back to Konoha and also to get some of her stuff. "I can probably get one more horse so as to ease of the burden of the ones we have right now."

Sasuke held her close to him, rubbing the soft skin on her shoulder. "You're right. The Anbu shouldn't find us. It'll be harder to escape them since we have Eiji to think of."

"I know. I'll be as quick as I can, Sasuke. I'll come back right away. And I'll make sure no one can spy on me," she vowed.

"It's alright. I know you can," he said to reassure her.

"We'll be a family now, Sasuke. We'll build a home and make our new beginning." She sounded so happy, so optimistic that he had to smile against her hair. Sakura indeed was the only light missing in his dark world.

"Go to sleep, princess. You have to set out early tomorrow."

"Uhh huh… Goodnight, lover."

They continued to hold each other tight until sleep overtook both of them.

0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooo0000 00

I told yah, just short sweet nothings for both of them. The next chapter would be the last one… Awww…

But you know what?

I'm writing a new story for Sasuke and Sakura. It'll be an AU this time since I have used this idea already so I cannot write a story of the same nature.

I figured why not try out AU as long as Sasuke and Sakura can keep the essence of their characters from the manga? I know I said I was not into AUs in the past but what the heck, no harm in trying right? I do hope you'll like it. I'm still formulating the plot. :-D

It has been so nice writing this story for you guys. Thanks for all the views, comments and critiques!


End file.
